


Bound To You

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Changes on Lore, Curses, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Furlan Church and Levi and Isabel Magnolia are Siblings, Heterochomia Iridum At Times, Levi plays the Piano, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mishipeshu, Native American Character(s), Quickly, Relationship Based Plot Line, Soulmates, Talent Showcase, Telepathy, Wendigo, fall festival, to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Telepath Levi Ackerman has always had troubles with being the only telepath in the academy. Since he was young, he's been withdrawn from people as most find him cold, rude, or too much of a freak. It's not often that a single moment passes where people's thoughts aren't projected into his head like stereo white noise. It's also not often he comes across someone whose head he can't crack. One fateful afternoon he discovers a new student with a smug smile who seems to notice him pushing at his mind. Each push he receives a grin. Clearly, this man is no fool and he wants to know just what he is. After class he's grabbed and given a quick proposition by the wendigo who needs the taste of humans to sustain himself. Giving into the arrangement of the flesh, Levi finds that there is far more than meets the eye with the attractive, seemingly magnetic, wendigo but will he decide the curse is too much to bear in the end when he comes eye to eye with the horrific beast?





	1. The Kiss That Steals Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, this fic is one that is already done and there's no worry to be concerned about it. It'll update every week on Sunday so you won't have to worry about not having something to read from yours truly. Normally, I'm not too good with fantasy type things and thus my projects involving the elements never completely get off the ground. This was one that was small and I decided that "Why not?" and went for it. It's not a very large story (around 70k) so it won't span very long but I hope you will still enjoy it! I had a couple of my friends help me with the lore as I changed some things you may be used to. If you have an issue with the way I've portrayed things, talk with me, but as I have a couple sources of authentic origin on my side I doubt there will be much. Just note it's a creative interpretation and there is no foul intent behind my warping. Thanks guys!!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠
> 
> P.S. [Playlist For Bound To You](https://open.spotify.com/user/kattheirin/playlist/2AR9PgKhaFdVxw1j8hQEs1)

Life wasn't normal; Life had never been nor ever would be normal for Levi Ackerman. He was strange to some, abrasive to most, and cold to everyone at first glance. His personality rather fit his looks as well: Petite yet trim, perfect porcelain skin, steel blue eyes, sharp, angular features and contrasting black hair that fell at the perfect slope against his jawline. A high undercut bared his scalp on the weeks he shaved it as well. It wasn't oftentimes he let it go over a week without trimming it but it only added to his rather refined, intimidating aura that repelled most people. He was thankful that most people aired on the side of caution with him. Honestly, he didn't like the attention once people found out what put him in the program anyway.

At an academy enrolled in a certain collegiate program, for those given extraordinary talents and gifts, he should have fit in but that wasn't the case. Telepathy wasn't exactly a gift he could turn off and no one wanted to be around someone who could constantly know the truth. He was a human lie detector and it drove off most people. The couple friends he did have along with his siblings just ignored his ability and he tried to as well. It wasn't exactly like he wanted to just dive into the depths of someone's subconscious. A lot of people had some shit in their minds that he did not ever want to know but constant heavy thinking forced the thoughts through his mind as if they were amplified radio signals. If there was some way to just block it out then he'd have gladly sought it out but unfortunately that wasn't an option so he continued to just trudge though the daily routine attempting to ignore everyone and everything even though it was a futile attempt.

Sitting in class one afternoon he seemed to have noticed someone staring at him. The boy wasn't one he'd seen before. Having been the start of a new semester he guessed that this new guy was a transfer student. The particular class he was taking was one of mixed programs; those who had abilities and those who did not. Levi did his best to keep himself from wondering anymore about the kid lest he accidentally dive into his brain. His turquoise eyes lingered almost uncomfortably on him causing him to glance over periodically and see if he was still staring after a half hour had passed. Much to his disdain, he was and even continued to do so throughout the class. The guy's tanned skin and gorgeous eyes had enraptured him but long cinnamon hair tied back in a short ponytail revealed a rather interesting set of markings inked into his skin; he just couldn't look away. He hadn't the foggiest notion as to what the jagged tribal marks could mean but he found them interesting.

Out of sheer curiosity, Levi decided to see if he could pry into his mind. He wanted to know what he kept staring and smiling about. It was as distracting as it was welcome for such a gorgeous sight. Pushing through a barrier was easily done; most people didn't think someone was going to squeak past into their deepest, darkest secrets. As Levi pushed he found the mental fortitude much stronger than the average persons. The guy's eyes immediately linked to his own as his grin grew wider. Levi had to fight the urge to wonder what was going on. He didn't like the way the guy was staring and grinning like he knew what Levi was trying to do. Attempting the breach again, Levi pushed against the resistance only forcing the guy's grin wider before he heard a snicker leave his cheshire curled lips.

As he gave up, Levi began to think on how odd the situation truly was. No one had ever stopped him before and no one had ever known that he was inside their head unless they had some mental ability similar to his own. Just what in the hell was this guy? Telepathy wasn't something that was seen everyday but whatever this guy was obviously wasn't either. Something about him seemed like it wasn't human at all. Of course he knew of many kinds of shifters within their classes but this wasn't something he knew. Inside his mind he could almost feel a cold chill. Whatever he was, and curiosity might be his death, Levi had to know.

Once class let out he didn't even have the chance the approach the guy. He seemingly vanished from the classroom so Levi easily stepped outside the room. It was on his way out to his dorm room that he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled out to a nature trail behind the building. Twisting sharply, Levi was met with sparkling turquoise eyes and height gap of over seven inches.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's _rude_ to read someone's mind without their permission?" The man grinned almost dangerously.

Levi rolled his eyes "I don't know _what_ the fuck you are, I know it's not something good, but I wasn't trying to read your secret. I was curious as to why you were staring. Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to _stare?"_

"Touché," he chuckled warmly "my name is Eren Jaeger. I just transferred in. You are?"

With a sigh, he crossed his arms over his chest "Levi Ackerman. Now, why were you staring and why can't I read your mind?"

"You're beautiful," Eren breathed lowly "so I couldn't help myself. You can't read my mind because I'm protected by something."

A cold chill ran down his spine "Ignoring the compliment, but, what the fuck are you?"

There was a flash of yellow behind Eren's turquoise eyes as he replied casually "Honestly? Do you see these markings following the slope of my skull from behind my ear? They line down my spine as well. Wards. They protect me and helped me learn to control myself though it wasn't always easy. Your ability bounces right off because of them. What do you know about the legend of the wendigo, Levi?"

Eyes rounding in surprise, Levi muttered out his basic knowledge "An evil spirit from Algonquian lore said to posses and control those who've tasted human flesh no matter the reason. They turn into fearsome creatures, in some lore of towering height, possessing incredible strength and speed with an insatiable hunger for human flesh.....and have gaunt, yellow eyes."

Smiling, Eren shrugged "More or less. You know there's a second legend? Legend says a man sold his soul to the devil for power to defend his people at a great cost. He was an incredible warrior but nonetheless was then exiled, due to people's fear and the peaceful time, where his family lineage was said to have stopped. Oh, how right I _wish_ they would have been."

Understanding at that point what Eren was hinting at, Levi took a step back "Are you telling me that you're a _wendigo?"_

"If I was would you be scared of me?" Eren asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Yes," Levi admitted "it's incredibly unstable, right? Who knows what would happen."

"Sorry to break your heart," Eren chuckled "but luckily for me I've been born into mine. Since I was around six or seven I've been changing into that thing. My father tried countless ideas and experiments before getting it right. My hunger happens to manifest itself in _other_ ways these days......my only side effect is that I after I turn I need more of it to sate me. The wards keep me in check and altered my hunger a bit. Gotta love new age, hmm?"

Confused at his meaning, Levi's brows knit "And what is that?"

Eren inched closer to whisper in his ear _"Tasting._ I have quite a hankering for flesh in a more conventional way these days and it comes in the form of tasting human essence through things like sweat, saliva, and various other bodily fluids. Don't get me wrong, during the change I still crave human flesh, organs mostly, but I can curb it in human form. Sex _really_ seems to do it for me along with a few things I do that involve my diet. Moving out here kinda damaged my supply though. What about you though? I've talked enough about me."

Flushing furiously at his words, Levi shivered and shook his head "Telepathy is about all I have. Mind control is a little iffy some days but it's a talent I haven't worked with yet because it's highly unstable and I can't even control my original ability. That's all. I'm just a freak who can't be normal because I can't stop my brain from trying to read people's mind. I can control it when I need to hear something specific but otherwise it'll just broadcast like a radio with endless noise. It's very annoying."

"Next to me you're pretty normal," Eren smiled "and, if you'd like, I can show you how to block it out. Control is something I had to learn very early."

"Considering I don't get the homicidal urge to eat people? Yeah, I might seem pretty normal I guess," Levi chuckled awkwardly "but how could you possibly know anything about controlling a mental ability when you're a shifter?"

Placing a cautious hand to Levi's temple, Eren whispered "Just humor me, Levi, and close your eyes. I want you to concentrate on me. Ignore the mindless chatter floating around and tell me when you can only hear my voice. Nothing else is important; only _me_. Only listen to me. Picture us in this moment. Don't think of anything else. Meditate on this moment." Eren's honey-like voice was so easy to listen to as he guided his thoughts. It was like something he couldn't help but chase almost like Alice chasing the white rabbit and stumbling into Wonderland. He just couldn't help but follow it thoughtlessly just as Alice had. People's whispers in his head began to dissipate the more he focused on Eren and the warmth his voice exuded. It was damn near amazing to only hear white noise and Eren's voice. He hadn't the foggiest idea why it hadn't ever really worked before but he was thankful even for the momentary release from people's thoughts. Somehow, with Eren as his white rabbit he was able to find the Wonderland of silence.

When he opened his eyes, Eren was so close to him it sent his cheeks blossoming with bright pink "Thank you.....how---"

"My mom," Eren answered "was pretty similar to you but she was more so empathetic. She said some people can't ignore their own brain and thus can't ignore other peoples'. When you're too caught up in yourself to the point where you can't block out your own negativity how can you expect to close off others'? It could be something else as well but for most people that's their first problem. Your mind probably runs a thousand miles a minute and can't keep out anything let alone everything."

Levi nodded slowly "I see....I'm not exactly the best at blocking out _anything._ Things just have a way of overwhelming me at times. I'm not exactly the most social creature."

"Not a problem at all," Eren hummed "but that means you have to learn to start taking things as they go. Plan out an escape.....and maybe you come find me if it gets truly unbearable. If you truly want to learn to get a better grasp I can help."

"And what do you want in return?" Levi asked suspiciously.

Eren lowered his voice "I help you curb _your_ power and you help me curb _mine._ Not a bad deal, no?"

Taken aback by his quite drastic offer, Levi had to scoff "Tch, _are you serious?!"_

"Of course," Eren purred "but I don't need to have sex with you, Levi, I just need to taste your essence....just.....like... _.this."_ Levi was at an incredible loss as Eren lifted his chin and stared deeply into his eyes before kissing him softly. The velvet warmth of Eren's lips over his own took his breath but it wasn't the only thing. Eren's kiss was addictive. He tasted sweet with a hint of something he couldn't quite come to understand in that moment.. Part of him began to twist with desire; that part of him wanted to return that kiss. Just as he felt the pull low in his gut, Eren pulled back from the kiss and flashed him a radiant smile as if he could tell what he'd begun to feel aside from the slightest tingling sensation in his lips.

Levi blinked owlishly "What the hell?! I don't recall giving you permission to kiss me!"

"So hostile," Eren snickered "but don't worry. Did you know people emit pheromones and chemicals during a kiss? It's in your saliva; its in the air around us. You had nothing but surprise and awe in your taste, Levi, and boy do you taste delicious. Something even as an exchange of your body is enough to calm the hunger a bit. The spirit in me is one I've learned to regulate so I can show you how to regulate your own mind. What do you say? A kiss or two won't hurt you and I know you started to give in."

At being so blatantly called out Levi's skin flushed head to toe "I---I'm......I don't see how that....You know, I have to get ready for work. I can't do this right now but, uh, I'll think about it."

"You do that," Eren smiled before jerking him into his chest to whisper "I'll be waiting for that answer." Levi quickly pushed himself away and headed back to his room. This was all war too strange for his fucking liking. Just who the hell did Eren think he was coming onto him like that and offering that kind of proposition to him. It wasn't like he was a virgin or anything but as far as he was concerned even kissing someone was something he should reserve for someone who didn't just want to toy around with him. Eren obviously wasn't that guy even if Levi would have liked him to be judging by his looks and the way he'd kissed him. Looks wise, of course he was attractive and his kiss had made his head spin and his heart race but it was the fact he showed him how to be normal for five seconds that really had Levi's mind whirling.

The guy was absolutely stunning but he was odd not to mention a blood thirsty cannibal in his shifted state. Something just told Levi that, even if he could help him learn, he should probably stay away from him. He didn't want to be so weak that he needed someone else's fucking help to control his own ability; someone who didn't even have the same ability as he did. How sad would that be to resort to using someone else to attempt to control his own mental ability? It felt pretty fucking low and he didn't even want to think on it. Instead he had to get ready for work and let only the problems of the high shelves bother him.

After taking a shower, Levi slipped into his work uniform that consisted of black slacks and a collared polo shirt with his name on the left lapel. He left his brother a note on the nightstand stating he'd headed off to work and then grabbed his keys. At least at work he could try to get away from a lot of things. The only things there that he had to bother with were the occasional customer at the front counter and the books that needed shelving. Working at a bookstore at least had the advantage of not dealing with people too often but the downside was that just because he didn't have to deal with them didn't mean he could block out their thoughts. The cafe inside the store sat up near the back with a couple of tables that allowed people to come in and enjoy a drink with their new book.

Levi often tried to avoid since he was near so many people but he just tried to ignore the constant nagging he heard. If there was one more woman who thought he was attractive yet wondered how he reached the top shelves he would just throw the step ladder at her. At least his boss was a good man, who knew everything there was to know about him, and allowed him to take a break if he needed it. The smell and taste of good tea often allowed him to rest even himself after listening to constant drivel for hours. By the end of the night he was exhausted mentally, physically he was fine, and in need of some good rest. He was sent home after closing and free to spend the next twenty minutes driving back to campus to try to be as quiet as possible getting back into his room so that he didn't wake up his brother who'd probably only just gotten to sleep.

The next four days progressed the same way; wake up, classes, work, and sleep. During that time he often reflected back to Eren's offer. He still only knew the guy's name and what he was. There was nothing else he knew about Eren and that in and of itself was a bit strange but perhaps even stranger than that was the messages he'd pick up on from everyone in the class. Classmates often wondered what he was and who he was. Rumors at the school never ceased and with everyone trying to ascertain why Eren hadn't done much in specific classes made everyone's head spin. Control classes he sat back in and laughed, human relations he walked out of, and several other classes he found hadn't applied to him. Only Levi it seemed knew the truth about what he was.

It felt a little strange to share a secret with an otherwise total stranger. Every so often he share a glance with him and catch that sparkling, charismatic smile that just waited to sweep him off his feet. Dangerous though it may be, the more time passed the more he wondered about what might be if he did ask for his help. Only the next day had forced his mind to the fact he needed help. Levi could not reign this in by himself desperate though he was to not need anyone's help. He didn't want to need help with his own inherent ability. It wasn't like he had some big dangerous power like his sister that needed mass control and management. Was he truly so weak that he couldn't control even his own mind? To Levi, it appeared that way.

His day of truth arrived when he was standing between his little sister and elder brother in the cafeteria. Levi's brother narrowed grey eyes off to the side of the room following the emerald gaze of their little sister. With bright crimson hair, Isabel wasn't one that was hard to miss. She often tied her hair in low ponytails since it had gotten longer while their older brother kept his ashen hair styled in a styled up fauxhawk. Between them, Levi seemed rather average in the looks department and that was fine. If he could blend in rather than stand out then that was just fine with him.

Energetically, Isabel chattered at them both "So, have you guys seen the new kid in the shifters department? He's a cutie! I wonder what his deal is."

Levi instinctively rolled his eyes "Something tells me you don't _wanna_ know, Bug."

She sighed, puffing out her bottom lip "But I do! No one knows since he's a shifter. Apparently, he might be on the dangerous list but no one knows for sure."

"Can't say I know," Farlan chimed in from Levi's side "since you both know I'm not on your tracks."

"Yeah," Levi snickered "congratulations on not being a fucking freak like us. Just go to your normal college classes where they don't have to teach you to blend into regular society."

With a sigh, Farlan tossed his arm around Levi's shoulders "Little brother, I may be 'normal' but that's a pretty relative term these days. You both have mixed track classes and so do I but that makes it less likely I can know this new kid. Don't think I've even seen him. It's a pretty large campus."

Levi groaned "His name is Eren. All I know, Bug. I've got a class with him."

Her eyes sparkled brightly as her lips curled deviously "Oh, that so? Cutie's name is Eren huh.....wonder what else you could find out if you ran through his mind a bit."

"Bug, you know better, besides he's a bit strange," Levi responded with a scowl. As if speaking of the devil brought him around, Eren strolled through the front door of the cafeteria drawing lots of eyes. He casually moved around and grabbed a bottle of orange juice, sprinkled something from a tiny jar inside, and began to sip it causally. Apparently he'd already made some friends, friends that both Levi and Isabel knew from their tracks. He'd tried to shake it off, act like their gazes hadn't locked before turning around and speaking casually to Farlan and Isabel. Unfortunately, he'd caught Eren's attention again.

Strolling over casually, Eren stopped in front of Levi with a playful grin already showing "Hello, Gorgeous, how goes your afternoon, hmmm?"

Levi rolled his eyes as Isabel hummed "Mhmmm, that's all, right?"

"Oh? Who're your friends?" Eren asked with a smirk as he turned to them both.

"None of your business," Levi sighed before looking to his siblings "I'll see you guys later, alright?"

Before he could stride away Isabel grabbed him "Love you, Levi." Just before releasing him she whispered in his ear "Tell me more later." He simply wiggled himself free and nodded as he tried to ditch Eren to no avail. It seemed their next class was in the same building though thankfully on different floors so he was able to get into class early and avoid anymore unnecessary interactions. He'd been caught in his lie to Isabel so he did owe her more information but Eren's shift was not something he would reveal. It was rude to even ask another persons gift and so he had no intention of letting out the secret he was obviously intent on keeping. During class he wondered if there was anything else he could tell her, maybe that he was Native American? He didn't know if that was good enough or if it might give him away.

Once class started he couldn't think on it anymore. A pain unlike anything he'd ever experienced began to split his temples, stabbing at the space behind his eyes. Voices grew too loud to block, too dense to shift around, and for some reason he found himself growing light headed. The class had only begun several minutes ago and he now felt like he was going to be violently ill. Whatever was causing the heavy influx of mindless mental chatter, he couldn't tell but it needed to cease. He couldn't focus, he couldn't think, hell he could barely breathe, which only led him to the conclusion he needed to get the fuck out of there. Grabbing his things, Levi stumbled his way out of class, keeping a hand to the wall to retain some semblance of his balance as the voices continued to gnaw voraciously at him.

Making it out of the building without a scratch he went to the one place he knew no one would be. The trails behind the Drakence Building were used for a lot of nature based classes and science classes for those in both tracks, gifted and not, and were perfect for relaxing. Outside in the dense wooded area there were no gobs and throngs of people thinking about everything from their morning. Somehow his head still ached from the overload and he was tired....more so than normal. It wasn't normal for this to happen so normal should have been the furthest adjective from his mind but he couldn't shake the idea it felt wrong. He leaned his back against a tree and let his head fall back as he tried to let the world quieten down. Before he knew it his eyelids felt heavy, his body felt warm beneath the scattered rays of golden sun, and suddenly the world became silent.


	2. Will Steal Your Soul Instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Welcome back! I didn't think this would accrue so much interest but I'm glad to see you all enjoying it thus far. I'm sure you've noticed but there are only 18 chapters of this. This means, give or take a chapter or two, it will finish in about 4 months. Now, I'm aiming to end this and Scoring Six around the same time so we'll see how well that works out. All things on-going (in SnK) now will likely end with the year and the new year will bring in new fics. So, all that information being given I hope you all enjoy and look forward to what the new year will bring! 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠
> 
>  
> 
> New Fics Spoiler Alert: It's all the voted fics from the poll.

Everything came to again when Levi began to squirm about. There was something under his head but it was soft and he hadn't remembered lying down at all. Maybe he was dreaming that he was awake. Of course, he hadn't opened his eyes yet because whatever was around him felt too good. Stretching out for whatever it was Levi pulled himself closer, buried his face in the soft fabric, and allowed himself to drift back off to the smell of the woods. Something around him smelt like moss and damp earth after a heavy downpour of rain. The scent of petrichor filled his nostrils while he began to sink back to slumber but the only problem was petrichor was something that was smelled after a rain. It hadn't been raining which meant he was getting something mixed up.

Unfortunately the will for sleep and the will for logical deduction were at odds and the stronger desire won out quickly. As far as he knew, he was still dreaming because there hadn't been anything soft in the middle of the woods either. Levi's mind was too far gone to even care what it was so long as he could rest and catch some sleep. For some reason the desire to do so overwhelmed him as if he'd been drained all of his stamina somehow. Perhaps it had been caused by his overload of thoughts but he didn't care about that either; only the urge to sleep consumed him. While sleeping his mind blanked and he didn't have to hear anyone but himself which is maybe why he didn't mind to sleep a piece of his day away. After all, how much harm could come from a simple little nap? Turns out, a rather mild amount.

When he awoke he grumbled, cracked open his eyes, and was met with the soft beams of sunlight peaking through the forest canopy. Pieces of the bright blue sky could be made out from between the sway of the leaves as the wind created a gentle breeze. It felt amazing outside and he was rather thankful that he seemed to have slept off the migraine he'd come down with from earlier. Now there was only the warmth of the sun, the embrace of the earth, and the silent serenity that came with being away from all the people on the campus......at least he thought.

 _"Good morning,"_ came a sweet, honey-like voice from above him. Levi leaned his head back with knit brows as he looked up only to see turquoise eyes, a blinding smile, and cinnamon hair falling down around a beautiful face. Scrambling immediately to get away from Eren once he realized his head had been in his lap, Levi tried to get to his feet but was stopped by Eren who pulled him back to his lap. "Relax, you're fine. I was just coming out here after class and you were sleeping. Something was making you mumble and squirm so I stepped over to see if you were alright. The second I did you clung to me and I decided to lend you my lap. After that you slept peacefully and even curled against my stomach all cute like. Did you sleep okay?"

"What the fucking hell?!" Levi screeched. "I would never do such a thing and why would you just decide that was a good idea?!"

"Because you seemed scared," Eren answered sincerely "and you did _so_ snuggle me. It was cute though. I heard you ran out of class earlier. Are you alright?"

Confused, Levi sat up without Eren's prevention "Why are you so suddenly concerned with my wellbeing and how did you hear that?"

Eren sighed "It was a couple hours ago and you know how fast things spread at this school. It's like wildfire. I'm not _'suddenly'_ concerned. I don't like seeing people in pain, Levi, and you were in pain."

Levi's eyes rounded in pure surprise **"What?!** Oh no, what time is it?!"

Grabbing his phone, Eren lit up the screen "Uh, 3:30pm."

 **"SHIT!"** Levi exclaimed as he struggled to his feet. "I have to be at work in a half hour!"

"Wait!" Eren shouted as Levi began to gather his things.

Levi rapidly turned on his heels "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice soft and steeped in concern.

"Just a migraine," Levi answered with a half smile "I'm fine."

"If you need my help, Levi, it's okay to take it," he offered softly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind!" Levi shouted as he headed out of the woods. He quickly rushed back to the dorm and fumbled around until he could get into his uniform and leave the next instant. Thankfully, he was only a minute or two late which was forgiven and he got to work as quick as possible to keep his mind busy and keep the other thoughts aside from his own out of it. Tuning people out wasn't easy and he couldn't even manage to tune out a single voice from the cacophonous hodgepodge inside his brain. Not able to even hear his own voice inside his head from so many swimming around inside it, Levi began to wonder if he truly did need Eren's help. It wasn't a realization that he wanted to come to but he couldn't help but think he might have no other choice.

Never in his life had he had it as bad as he had that afternoon. Voices swam and assaulted him at various volumes and topics that made him near dizzy but it wasn't new. He'd been getting sick from other people's shitty thoughts for years. Shelving books and ringing up customers were about the only way he could attempt to drown them out but nonetheless it was in vain. He could still hear the customer at the counter wonder why he was scowling, the lady across the way wonder why To Kill A Mockingbird was a classic, and he guy at the corner table against the window wonder if he had a shot at the barista behind the cafe counter. Too much went on for him to find a care about the other people's thoughts. He just wanted, for once, to be alone with his own and be able to think everything out.

Weak though he saw it he knew there wasn't another way. So far no one had been able to help him, not even classes, because most classes were for control but he couldn't even turn it off to be able to start the process. Nothing seemed to work but when he'd kissed Eren the world felt silent and he felt...... _right._ Kissing Eren sent electric current through his body sparking his soul and confusing his head. A kiss had never felt so good and his mind had never been so quiet. The raging storm inside died only to be replaced by another one completely differing in nature. When he saw Eren, his cheeks flushed and he thought back to it realizing that it was inevitable. Perhaps Eren had known that too which was why their eyes kept meeting before Levi shied away.

It didn't matter if he had to kiss Eren, though detached as it had to be, he still needed his help. Part of him tried to focus on work and the other half tried to zone out as he wanted to think of what would happen and how he would announce taking Eren's deal. Clearly it was still on the table but how was he supposed to approach that? Oh well, he supposed he'd just go with the flow and attempt to figure it out come the morning. At the moment, he needed to focus on getting everything shelved and straightening everything out as he switched with his boss. Now was the time to be the bookstore manager and not the kid who was scared of his own mind and those around him.

After work he let himself ease to bed and slip off to slumber. His dreams were only recollections of the momentary past when he'd woken up in Eren's lap. Part of him thought that Eren had been a dream but the warmth of his skin, the sincerity in his voice, and the rush of the words he'd uttered had sent Levi's head whirling. In that moment he hadn't known truly how to react to waking up in a man's lap. He'd only known him for a few days and yet it didn't exactly feel too horrible. Maybe he really could get through Eren's terms for their deal. Kissing him would feel like an incredible rush so at least he could get a little something out of it. Though he hated to admit, Eren was an amazing kisser and he was probably rather versed in sensual arts if that's how he curbed his hunger which was a far cry from how to compare Levi in the same field.

Only having been with one man before he couldn't exactly call himself very experienced. Their relationship had lasted a mere four months before Levi had revealed his git when he heard his then boyfriend thinking of cheating on him when he went out of town. Levi called him on it then and there. Getting called a freak and various other things by someone who was supposed to care about him hurt but after that he'd given up. Everyone else seemed to have too. A human lie detector was a bit too much for anyone and he didn't blame them. Now there was Eren who was gorgeous, no doubt experienced and skillful, and yet he wanted this deal with him? Something seemed wrong in it all. He found himself weak for having to give into it but was it bad if part of him wanted to for sheer curiosity sake? Eren had to want something else and he wanted to know what.

The next morning he got ready for classes and headed across the way to open Farlan's door and toss a pillow at his head. By the time Levi left, Farlan was up skulking around for the coffee that Levi had already put on. He gave Levi a tired wave just before heading out which only made Levi chuckle as no one could call Farlan a morning person. The motions of class passed dreadfully slow and made Levi wonder if he could will time. He wished he could. Eventually the time came when classes were over and he could get out to find Eren. He didn't have class with him that day and so that meant that he had to find him. Of course, there was one place he'd seen Eren several times and felt as if he'd be there if he went.

Getting back out to the woods, Levi began to walk the trails deeper into the dense forest. He figured it was practically second nature to a wendigo to be drawn to the closest source of nature so he continued searching for him. After a half hour, no signs of him, and a burning ankle from all the climbing inclines, Levi figured he may as well turn back and see if he couldn't discover Eren's location through people's thoughts. Fortunately he didn't have to do that.

Without making a sound in his approach, Eren placed a hand to Levi's right hip "Looking for me?" Silent as the wind, Eren managed to get the drop on him making him jump a good bit when he felt the humid warmth of Eren's breath at his skin.

Shifting, Levi nodded "Yeah, I was."

Grinning, Eren asked "Oh yeah? What for? Want another nap?"

"Not on your lif-- _No._ I told you that I'd think about your offer right?" Levi asked, watching as Eren's features began to twist into something full of excitement and satisfaction. "Well, I thought about it: I'm in. I'm so fucking tired of getting sick because I'm so damn we---because I can't block people out."

Eren slipped his arms around Levi's hips "Okay, well, I'll help you learn. I'd really hate to see that gorgeous face of yours showing anymore pain. First, however, I need something from you."

Turning in his hold, Levi looked up to meet Eren's glimmering gaze "What's that?" There was no mistaking that twinkle in his eyes. Eren was staring at something he wanted but it wasn't predatory like Levi assumed it would be. Something about his intent seemed gentle, even kind, as he regarded Levi.

Cupping his chin, Eren smiled softly "Kiss me, Levi, and I'll consider our deal sealed." Momentary hesitation set into Levi's bones. He knew in that moment he could back away and pretend like it never happened but he thought better of it. Internally he was screaming at himself to kiss Eren and seal his fate so that was exactly what he did. Lifting up a bit on his toes, Levi placed a hand at Eren's jaw and pulled him forward to plant a chaste kiss atop Eren's velvet lips. Once again there was a fire in him that was rekindled with the touch of their skin. Eren hummed as Levi pulled away and suddenly his eyes flashed a deep citrine "You're beautiful, perfect, and that kiss was nice......but I'm _starving_ and that peck wasn't enough. Please, excuse my appetite and brashness."

"Wha---" Levi couldn't even get the words out before Eren was stealing them. Swiftly kissing him with enough fervor to burn a hole in him, Eren pressed a kiss to his lips that kept taking. With each connection Levi's mind frayed but it was silent. Upstairs the only thing he could think of was how good it felt when Eren kissed him and how intense it was to feel Eren rush him. Deepening the kiss as Eren asked of him, Levi gave into his demand rather quickly in part because he loved the way he tasted and the way he felt when he kissed Eren. He loved that his mind blanked and that Eren also got something in return. Feeding him felt strange at first but he was unable to deny that even if there wasn't emotion or care behind it, it was still magnificent, it was purely intoxicating.

When Eren pulled away, leaving him beyond breathless, he grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek "Mmm, you're _definitely_ the one I need." Levi stared at him in a complete haze. He wondered why he'd stopped when Levi's body was craving more of the passion that he'd never experienced. Being able to see the desire in his eyes, Eren leaned back to give him another longing kiss before whispering "I know I taste good but so, Levi, do you. If you ever want another I'll give you all I can so long as I take from it in return."

Freezing at the sultry sentence, Levi faltered "I---Uh-- Eren, if we're going to do this you're going to have to watch how you speak to me."

"Why's that?" He asked playfully. "What we're doing isn't so bad, you know. There's not a single need to be embarrassed about it."

"That's not---"

"Levi, is there something keeping you from being alright with this situation?" Eren posed with concern.

Sighing, Levi placed a hand to his still spinning head "Not really, it's just....it's not something I'm accustomed to. While you may go around kissing people and laying it on thick to make people swoon to sustain your hunger, the only reason I kiss people is if I like them."

At the lost, unsure tone in his voice, Eren squeezed him tightly to his chest "I'm sorry. If these things make you uncomfortable then I'll try to only take what I absolutely need from you and not a drop more. I don't want you to do anything to jeopardize your moral compass."

Feeling safe wrapped in his arms, Levi attempted to wrap his arms around him with confidence "It's not that it's uncomfortable for me to kiss you, Eren, it's just a little awkward. During our kiss I don't mind but afterwards it does feel strange for a moment. My lack of social graces extends romantically as well. Before I was comfortable with disclosing what I can do, I was with a guy for a few months but I'm the human lie detector. How attractive do you think that is? Not very. I've never been with anyone else because of it and honestly I'm okay with that. I just.....well, it's not exactly easy to be around me and I'm a bit unsure of how to act."

Eren scoffed "Maybe to dishonest people it's not an attractive quality but those shouldn't be the people you want anyhow. Levi, I don't care that you aren't exactly meticulously versed in many ways with people. I kinda like that actually. It doesn't matter that you're still new to the whole someone finding you sexy bit. Just know, Levi, that I'm not trying to make it weird or awkward for you. I'll take only what I need. As gross as this sounds I only need the small amount of saliva from a kiss or two to sustain me. That's enough of a human taste to keep me in check for a little bit."

Levi shook his head "I'm just asking you to take it easy on the way you talk.....it's..."

"Embarrassing? _Attractive?"_ Eren chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll tone that down for you as well as the kisses."

"Thank you but," Levi paused, averting his gaze as his cheeks flushed "I, uh, I don't _mind_ kissing you. I don't hear anything when I'm kissing you. It's like the world has finally gone dark so I really don't mind the break."

Eren smiled "That means you're only focusing on what's in front of you: me. C'mon, I'll show you the difference. I want you to try to kiss me again without really feeling like you want to kiss me. Don't think about the kiss or me or what's in front of you." The second he kissed Eren again he immediately stopped and tried to think about his homework pile that was going to topple over if he wasn't careful. Almost immediately there was some buzzing of nearby voices then it was silent again as he felt Eren push a little harder into the kiss. Trying to ignore him a bit more, Levi pushed but there was still only silence.

Pushing Eren back, Levi responded "It didn't work for a second but then it went back."

"Because you were focused on ignoring me so much that you could efficiently block out everything else," Eren stated.

Shaking his head, Levi sighed "But, I've tried to ignore the voices before and it never works. What makes your kiss so special?"

"My wards," Eren answered as he turned his head pointing to the black designs behind his ear and along his scalp. "My wards knock out your ability. Levi, around me you're _normal._ Being connected to me helps give a bigger push but it can't do it all. You're going to have to learn how to block it without my help."

"You're going to help me with that, right?" Levi asked softly as he reached out cautiously, fingertips aching to trace the patterns of his wards.

Eren spun and grabbed his hand with a grin "Of course. I promise I'll go easy on the flirting.....in public. Earlier this week I thought you were going to kill me."

"I was," he deadpanned before clarifying "because my brother and little sister are well aware of my.... _ineptitudes_ and they would have grilled me for hours."

"Are they both--"

"Gifted?" Levi interrupted "No, only my little sister. Farlan is normal and Isabel, well, she's a firebug or pyrokinetic or firestarter, whatever you wanna call her."

"Ah, guessing they're step siblings?" Eren guessed as he narrowed his eyes in thought.

Levi rubbed the back of his neck "Not really, considering we were adopted together. My mother died in childbirth, I'm a bastard, and I have an uncle that no one could find so I made my way into foster care immediately. Luckily, I landed with them after a bad place or two. I was seven when they became my siblings."

Eren cringed and immediately yanked Levi to his chest, placing a hand the back of his neck and the other at the small of his back "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pried. My sister is adopted and I honestly should have known better."

Confused, Levi laughed while he sank into the warmth of Eren's strong embrace "Haha, it's alright. It's not something that gets to me anymore. At least I know my parents wanted me and adopted me. They've been there for everything so they are my parents."

"I still shouldn't have," Eren sighed as he berated himself internally "and I'm glad you think that. My sister would say the same. Unrelated question; What time do you go to work today?"

A bit puzzled, Levi shook his head "I don't. I have the day off."

"Then would you come with me?" Eren asked softly as he whispered against his ear.

Levi straightened as he replied "Where to?"

"My place," Eren stated firmly.


	3. Phantom Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Fun facts about this chapter: Pasteurella is a real thing! I often had to deal with hearing about chipmunks and various birds simply laying there while a cat batted it around. It wasn't about the animals pretending not to move it was because the paralytic bacteria in the saliva. It can lead to nasty infections in both animals and humans because it's classified as a zoonotic illness (meaning transferable between humans and animals). So, friendly reminder to always clean kitty bites!! I hope you guys enjoy the little look into this! Also, it is very easy to trick the brain with phantom smells and this experiment can be replicated! Try it out with someone and see (just make sure you can't hear them leave the room and the candles are strong scents).
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Levi didn't have the moment to allow himself to completely process what Eren had said before he was continuing "I think it's time we start training you, yeah? I control every distraction there. I promise it's nothing strange, no ulterior motives, and nothing sketchy." For a moment Levi was entirely too apprehensive about the idea of being alone in a room, Eren's room, by their lonesome. It felt strange and like things had escalated far more quickly than he anticipated but when he moved back to stare at Eren he felt nothing predatory about his intent. Something told him that this was honestly his intentions to train a bit for the afternoon. Feeling a bit strengthened by Eren's aura of transparency, he agreed to allow Eren to cart him off to the shifter's dorm.

Understanding his reasoning was grand but Levi was still a bit awkward in the prospect of being alone with someone who found him attractive. The feeling was certainly reciprocated and they'd already shared a kiss deep enough to defy even his logical faculties. It almost wasn't Eren that he didn't trust. More or less, he was pretty sure that he was having issues trusting himself but more so on the front of not doing something incredibly daft. At the moment everything seemed to slow down and he enjoyed the radiant smile Eren had given him when he nodded. Yet, something else had taken him more than a bit off guard. The second he felt Eren's hand grab his own as he led him to the back of the campus, his face flushed a deep cherry.

Eren looked over at him with that same smile which only confused Levi "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Aside from ethereal beauty? No," Eren smirked playfully. Jerking his hand from Eren's, Levi groaned and turned away from him partly to hide his cheeks and partly to hide his smile. Eren chuckled and drag him against his side, placing a hand on his hip "C'mon, let me compliment you without you dying on me."

"Could you not? I--"

"I _know_ you're awkward at first, and I don't blame you, but I want to tell you what I see. You should hear _exactly_ how stunning you are and, who knows, maybe if I say it enough you'll eventually come to believe it," Eren interrupted softly. Shocked by the response, Levi fell silent. Exactly why was Eren so worried about his self confidence anyway? It wasn't like he said he wasn't pretty or anything. Honestly, he knew he was about average but his lack of confidence stemmed from his lack of social graces. Levi couldn't exactly make it past any obstacles with ease when it came it to other people. Getting told, point blank that someone thought he was attractive was a bit mind boggling. During the rest of the walk to the back of campus to the shifter dorm he kept his mouth shut mostly because he of how deep he was in thought.

Upon arriving, Eren scanned his ID by the front door and it popped open the door with ease. Eren was then leading him through the lobby and up to the third floor where he stopped in front of a black door with gold numbering reading 1602. Inside, Levi began to think that the place was rather nice but once inside Eren's room he was floored. Chocolate and cream color scheme paired nicely with the design of the small apartment like room. With game posters covering the walls, a flat screen in an entertainment center with several gaming systems hooked into it, and a set of weights in the corner it was clear to him that this place was run by Eren. It just had his feel with a hint of elegance that screamed his roommate. He didn't even have to ask due to the spotless nature of the room that his roommate did that.

Taking a seat on one of two love seats angled around the glass coffee table, Levi let him relax. He didn't get any vibe that Eren had used false pretenses to get him there so he sank back into the sofa as he lowered his guard. Eren scampered off to the kitchen where he began to mess around with the stove.

From the kitchen he heard Eren ask "Would you care for some tea?"

A bit taken aback, Levi nodded "Oh, uh, sure."

"Earl grey alright?" Came the response.

"Perfect," Levi answered as he heard Eren fumbling around with glasses.

Before too long he heard the tell tale whistle of the kettle and Eren asked from the kitchen as he poured the water into his mug "Sugar? Lemon?"

"Uh, half a teaspoon and yes please," he responded as he watched Eren cart over a small cannister of sugar and a black tin he assumed was the tea. He then brought Levi a fresh lemon slice on a small saucer meant for his cup. Sitting down, Eren grabbed what looked to be the stirrer in his tea and began to open up the black tin. Almost immediately there was a strange smell in the air and he watched Eren shovel three heaping spoonfuls of the off-white powder into his mug. Whatever it was had Levi on edge but after Levi sipped his tea he realized it was perfect.

"Not much on sweets I take it?" Eren asked through a content sip of his tea.

Levi shook his head "Not really and especially not in my tea. You?"

"Incredibly so. I _love_ sweet things," he smiled as he hummed at the taste of his tea. Levi would have responded with something had his eyes not been drawn to the sight of Eren's teeth becoming jagged, stained, and more than frightening as he placed the spoon in his mouth and cracked it open. The thing broke so easily Levi knew that it wasn't obviously silverware. In the second Eren began to suck at the hollow of it, he definitely knew something was wrong and he couldn't keep his face from showing it. A sickening crunch sounded as Eren downed the spoon and looked up to see Levi in sheer horror. Before Levi could comment Eren's eyes locked to his "Calm down. It's nothing too bad and if you can reign yourself in from being utterly terrified I'll tell you."

Attempting to school himself, Levi took a deep breath and nodded "You just bit through whatever that was like a fucking _toothpick_ and your teeth...--"

While Levi trailed off, Eren chuckled "Did they point or did you catch my tongue turning too? I'm a wendigo, Levi, I have a nasty beasty side, remember? Human bone seems to force a change when I've been feening for a bit."

Eyes rounding in shock, Levi muttered "Human bone..... _.that was_..."

"Pretty sure it was part of a radius at some point or maybe a finger," Eren shrugged. "I have a rather interesting supply of bones and mostly they're carved into spoons so I can eat them with my tea. Tastes really good with the marrow and the bone meal tea. It all keeps my hunger at bay so it's best that I eat and drink some every day."

Fighting the cringe that crawled it's way up Levi's spine was difficult but he succeeded as he met Eren's somewhat pained glance "So, uh, bone tea and snapping bones like twigs; that's a pretty _normal_ thing?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Eren began to explain with a dejected sigh and low tone "but it's not something that I _enjoy,_ mind you. It sustains me but I don't have to like doing it. My father was a coroner and my family ran a funeral home. There are a good bit of things that you won't miss before or after cremation, you know." As Levi cringed at that thought what made him shudder harder was thinking of how a young Eren handled that. How in the world could he handle know what he had to do just to survive? It made him sick to his stomach to see the pain written on his face as he spoke about it. Of course it wasn't something he enjoyed, who would? The only difference was that it sustained him but, sure, the beast in him probably made him think it was pretty tasty, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"I get it," Levi responded carefully. "You didn't ever really ever have much of a choice and moving out here meant to one to help you curb it any other way."

Eren painted on a lamenting smile "Yeah......not exactly so pretty anymore, huh? Anyway, let's see if we can't get you some silence!" It was back in an instant. Eren's pain once again became masked behind a chipper smile and sweet words. God, how he wished he could have done something, anything, to help Eren the way that he was helping him. There was so much pain and sorrow behind those turquoise eyes. It was in that moment that he wished he could read Eren's mind so that maybe he could see how to help him. Sitting there as he exited the room he began to wonder just how down Eren was about himself. He understood that munching on bones wasn't exactly optimal but it kept him alive and it kept other people alive.

If he could just help him see that it wasn't that bad, that he wasn't something to be ashamed of, then maybe he'd feel like he was doing more for Eren than being a snack. Part of him didn't understand why he felt the way he did but the other pieces of him began to wonder. Being around Eren made him feel comfortable and for some strange reason, safe. It wasn't like he didn't understand that Eren was dangerous; it just didn't matter. When Eren returned the thought concreted itself further. He was sitting scented candles on the table, five of them, and lit them before returning the sofa and asking Levi to lay out. Obeying, Levi placed his head in Eren's lap where he looked up to catch the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen on anyone. It just lit up the room and made his chest airy as he noticed that Eren looked genuinely happy for only a split second.

"Alright," he spoke fluidly "I want you to close your eyes and focus on one smell in the room, one candle's scent, and keep that in your head. Alienate that aroma and cling to it." Not exactly sure what it had to do with training, Levi obliged and closed his eyes as he picked out various scents from the potent candles. Multiple fragrances mingled around the room but of them all there was one that settled in his mind without even having to focus. It was a scent he'd smelled before an it reminded him of Eren: petrichor. The fresh smell of fallen rain, heavy in the damp earth, with woven smells of sickeningly sweet flower blossoms. If he had to think of one connotation for it then it was what it smelt like during a humid, summer rain in the middle of the forest when the ground was dry and had it's thirst quenched for the first time in weeks.

Eren's fingers wove through his hair and it took all he had to not lean back into it. Feeling his fingertips move against his scalp was comforting and inhaling more of the scent meant that it had to be Eren producing it. Apple cinnamon, tropical fruit, fresh linen, vanilla, and lavender were the candles scents' and, while each was fragrant, none of them were the scent that clung to his nostrils and sped his heart.

"Do you have a scent?" Eren asked softly, disrupting his thoughts.

Levi hummed "Mhmm, but I don't think it's a candle."

"What is it then?" Eren replied as his words were laced with curiosity.

"I think....." Levi paused before he found the courage to speak his mind _"I think it's you_. It's soft and kind of sweet. It reminds me of rain in the summer when the air gets thick with petichor and the sweet smell of flower blossoms. I smelled it once before and it was warm and just as sweet; it was the afternoon I woke up on you."

Eren laughed softly "Yeah, that's probably me. Just try to focus on a candle this time and after this? Well, after this you can focus on my scent as much as you want."

At Eren's flirty little wink Levi shrank back and just muttered "Okay." He squeezed his eyes shut again and chose to focus on the vanilla candle. It was a strong smell but when it blended with the others it was a bit lost in transition. Levi wanted something that would really allow himself to go through Eren's training with the most focus so he attempted to go for the best. For only a moment he got to enjoy Eren still combing his fingers through his hair but in the next it was gone and Eren was shifting out from beneath him. Letting himself get back to focusing, Levi allowed himself to think only of the vanilla scent. Eren reminded him to stay focused as a gentle whirring began to fill the room with both it's mechanical whir and a breeze.

A fan? Eren had turned on a fan for some reasoning blowing about the candle's scents. Losing the sweet vanilla, Levi began to knit his brows and try to find the scent that had now mingled so heavily with the others. He was having difficulties picking up the smell again but Eren's shuffling around the room, walking from one end of the room to the other, was also distracting him a bit. Only faintly did the aroma return to him, lingering neatly on his nostrils.

"Can you still smell it?" Eren called. "What do you smell?"

Levi nodded "Mhmm, it's vanilla. It's very light but still there."

"Good," he snickered "then open your eyes." Doing as Eren asked, Levi opened his eyes and sat up. The candles were now gone. Immediately he began to dart his eyes around the room wondering how close they were to him when he could still very obviously smell the vanilla. He glanced around and still couldn't locate exactly where Eren had hidden them. Once Eren sat down he smiled and leaned against him "Brains are funny things and can be easily tricked. Have you ever heard of a phantom smell? It happens when you think you smell something that isn't truly there. It can even be produced by a memory or taking away a scent that you swear you can still smell. You have the focus to stay on one task, even amidst chaos, but I don't think you're applying it well enough. You see, the candles are all in my bedroom and have been extinguished. I conned you into creating a phantom smell and if I can trick your brain into that you should be able to apply that mental aptitude and focus to focus enough to push people out of your head."

Absolutely baffled by the idea he'd been tricked Levi just nodded slowly "Okay......so, if you think that I'm not putting in a concentrated enough effort into the right place then where do you think it should go?"

Eren simply asked "What do you think about when you want to rid the voices from your mind?"

"Silence," Levi stated before continuing "and how to build a thick enough mental wall to keep them out. It very rarely works though and I don't know why."

"I might," Eren chuckled.

"Care to enlighten me?" Levi sighed with a dramatic hand wave.

As Eren leaned back into the sofa, he began "My mother was an empath, right? Well, mental abilities are rarely _ever_ left to their lonesome in terms of secondary abilities. My mother could feel someone's emotions but she could also transfer her own to someone to calm them down. Empathetic projection. You said once you believed to possess mind control. Tell me about it?"

Levi shrugged "I just kinda..... _might have_....made my ex punch himself but I don't know how. While I was angry I was thinking I wanted him to hurt as much as I did and then he hit himself. I know that he obviously didn't do it. It just happened."

"An emotional tie, hmm," Eren pondered aloud before shifting back to Levi "it honestly could be that your first ability is control and your telepathy only a result of being able to enter someone's mind. Without your mind control ability mastered and under control it would make sense as to why you wouldn't be strong enough to reject and control even your own mind. Before controlling someone else you need to be in control of yourself. Lets test it a little bit, okay? See if you can stop me from what I'm about to do."

Knowing of the obstacle, Levi paused him "But, Eren, I can't get into your head to stop you."

"Oh, but you can," Eren stated with a smirk. "The wards protect me from perceived threats but if I know you're not a threat then I can let you past them. You have to promise me one thing when I let you in, Levi: do **not** pry. Do not push past into my thoughts or my memories. Stay in your zone."

"I promise," Levi answered, though concerned as to what could possibly be so bad to warn him against. There had been an expression of sorrow and agony on his face before it contorted back to his hollow smile. In an instant he was placing his hand on Levi's jaw, his eyes fluttered shut, and he pressed his lips to Levi's. Sure, Levi knew exactly what he was going to do the second Eren's hand was on his jaw but he didn't exactly want to stop it. For a moment he pushed at the broken mental wall inside Eren's head but in the end the second Levi felt Eren beg to deepen their kiss he was giving in. Why Eren's kiss was so damn electrifying he didn't know but he didn't care. Just feeling the rush over his body the second Eren's lips touched his he was gone.

Pulling back, Eren tugged the edge of Levi's bottom lip in teeth and released it with a smirk "You didn't even try, Levi. I know you haven't figured it out yet but it's not just _you_ who enjoys the kiss." A low urge in his gut rumbled as he heard Eren's words purred at his ear and the nibble at his lip had him seeing a haze. His face was flushed, however, and he immediately wished Eren to stop talking due to his embarrassment. Almost immediately Eren sat back and inhaled deeply, as if catching lost breath. "Almost," Eren chuckled "that was a good push. I felt my breath stop for a second so did you want to kill me for saying that?"

"Just wanted you to shut up," Levi mumbled.

Eren got a bit of a laugh off the moment "Well you almost made me shut up permanently so I guess that was pretty close. In all seriousness, I'll let you in on a little secret. My saliva has a bacterium in it that renders it similar to a feline's as it contains a paralytic called pasteurella. If you've ever been bitten by a cat you know it burns afterwards but for a moment you don't even feel it past the teeth breaking the skin. The reason a cat's bite only tingles a bit is because as a human the bacteria doesn't work entirely to it's purpose. It has enough to make you a little sick but not much else. It does, however, work on small mammals. Birds and other prey become paralyzed after the bites. My saliva causes something similar but it's true intent is also rather malicious. It only tingles to you because it's not in your bloodstream, merely sitting atop your flesh."

Finding the revealed information intriguing, Levi smiled for a moment "I see. That's kind of.... _fascinating_. Is it's true purpose to render the wendigo's prey paralyzed?"

Pausing momentarily before answering, Eren shook his head "Not quite though it does have that effect. It's to, uh, _numb_ the prey as it's being devoured alive. It's not pretty but you asked. That's why my kiss feels good, in case you were wondering. It's the tingling from the bacteria." Levi had to mentally disagree. Part of it was from the tingling because it was new and intense but the other part was Eren. Just kissing Eren was enough to make his head spin. The guy was gorgeous so it was definitely more than cat spit bacterium. His heart was still racing and it was obviously seen to Eren, who yet somehow missed it wasn't the bacteria that made him lose it. Seeing the glimmer in Levi's eyes as he inched closer, Eren moved in for a swift kiss before whispering "There's something I want you to do for me, Levi." For a moment Levi's anxiety kicked in thinking of all manner of possibilities before Eren finished "I want you to stop thinking you're _weak_ because you need my help. There are few and far in between born with innate control over their abilities so stop feeling like you're a failure. _You aren't weak; you're learning."_

Immediately Levi shoved him back "Don't you dare! How fucking _dare_ you, Eren! You tell me not to snoop so I don't but then you grab my biggest insecurity, my vulnerability, and throw it back in my goddamned face?! You don't have the right to tell me that!" Incredibly pissed off that Eren had somehow wormed his way to Levi's biggest fear, he couldn't help but scream. It wasn't right that Eren had asked him not to pry yet did to him and had the audacity to throw it back at him. There was a storm brewing in Levi's head and the second his rage began to pool, Eren's breathing began to hitch. As Eren struggled for breath he rose from the sofa only to stumble and land in a collapsed mess of limbs into the floor. After a moment he was fine and looked over to Levi with wide, unblinking eyes.

A large grin split his lips **"THAT!** Levi, that amount of energy and focus you exhibited on hating me in that moment is exactly what you need to process. While I feel like contempt is a bad thing to focus on, it worked. If I hadn't kicked you out you would've had me. For the record, I didn't pry, but when you took your first peak into my head I was left with an unshakable feeling of insecurity and worthlessness. I knew it wasn't mine."

Levi stared owlishly "What? Did you.....Eren, did you say that just to agitate me on _purpose?!"_


	4. A Comfortable Kind Of Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Tonight you get the continuation of the previous chapter. You also get the information that my requests ARE OPEN. If you have the need for some little one shot pop on over to my profile, or my tumblr, where you'll find all the information you'll desire! Now then, without further delay here is the new chapter!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Eren answered "A little bit. I had a feeling that it was a sore spot and I could elicit the best response from you. You said last time it was emotionally connected so if I got you emotional, angry, then I thought you might be able to use it. Looks like I was right. I'm sorry to have hurt you but I'm not sorry that you made progress. You wanted so badly to strike a blow back at me, to make me stop being a jerk, that you nearly suffocated me and made me collapse. I was trying to stand and you didn't want that so you made me fall. With mind control you make me do anything: even stop me from taking a single breath. Luckily, I kicked you out. You need that kind of clarity when you want to force the voices away.

"Seriously?" Levi groaned. "You pissed me off just to see what I would do?! Do you know how fucking _rude_ that is?"

With a sigh, Eren nodded "Of course I understand but it worked, didn't it? Now we know that you may have confused your main ability."

Understanding why he did it didn't mean he wasn't still upset so Levi folded his arms over his chest "Yes, something good came of it but you do realize that I'm still upset. I really wanna punch you in the fucking face still."

"I can _feel_ the anger," Eren chuckled before meeting his gaze seriously "but would it make you feel better if I let you hit me?"

Having to think on it for a moment, Levi slowly responded "No, I don't think so. How about you let me pry instead? You threw back my own vulnerability into my face; an eye for an eye."

"Will leave the whole world blind," Eren finished, clearly averse to the idea before offering "so how about I just tell you?"

Not having it, Levi shook his head "No. You got in my head so it's only fair I get into yours."

"Fine," Eren stated firmly "but you get thirty seconds and not a moment more. Don't blame me for what you see." Levi nodded and focused his mind on Eren's. At first there was a resistance to his intrusion as he poked around but he was eventually allowed in to see Eren's thoughts. Of course he knew that Eren was scared of him crawling around through his head, anyone would be, but he nonetheless allowed it. For a moment Levi didn't understand. Eren's mind was jumbled with various thoughts, dreams, memories, and ills. Inside Eren's deepest regrets, Levi felt a body numbing chill erupt down his spine. Whatever he was about to pry into obviously scared even Eren but he wanted to see what he was scared of. What exactly made Eren tick? What drove him and what chased him when he closed his eyes? To Levi, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to be so wrapped up in silly things so whatever it was had to be massive. Closing off himself, he willingly pried into Eren's fears.

It felt like a decade as he stared down at a young child trembling in the woods at dawn. The child was maybe seven years old and covered in blood, dirt, and wounds that seemed to be healing miraculously. Long, cinnamon hair hung over the gaunt, naked body of the child and at their feet lied the mauled, horribly disfigured corpse of what Levi assumed to once belong to a human. Bones were broken out, organs lied spilled to the blood sopped ground, and mostly the skin that once covered the corpse had been violently torn away. Over and over he heard ear piercing shrieks of **"MONSTER!"** A smell so vile and putrid began to attack his nostrils to the point he believed he was going to hurl. The stench of rancid, decaying meat filled his head and he wanted out.

At the thought of wanting to be whirled away from the thoughts he saw the face of a middle aged woman with hazel eyes embrace the quaking child with tearful woes. The second the child was embraced, he looked up with scared, turquoise eyes. The next scene was black and frigid. Levi's body chilled as he dove into the thoughts of insecurities. Not good enough, worthless, not strong enough, a monster, a burden, never going to be able to lead a normal life with someone, no one could ever love a monster, and the biggest insecurity that Eren thought of screamed at him as he fled the place was Levi will never realize how hard it is. How hard what is?! He wanted to know and he wanted to stay but shortly after he was seeing something else in Eren's memories that jolted him to the core. The woman's face he'd seen before reading his insecurities was now bloodied, skin torn away, bone protruding through ripped and shredded muscle tissue. That was it, that was all he could handle before he opened his eyes and slung his arms around Eren.

How in the hell could someone go through their young life and have to endure such pain, such haunting, revolting things? Eren shouldered a heavy burden and it was clear to him in that moment that, while he had his own issues, Eren was worse off. Whatever he had to do to help him, he wanted to. No one should have to constantly deal with something so gut wrenching, to think such horrible things, to have witnessed such awful things. All he could do in that moment was say "I'm so sorry," over and over again as his hold on Eren tightened. He should have never peeked into that horror and it was clear now why Eren was desperate to help him. If he could help Eren reign himself in maybe some of things he thought would go away. Clearly, Eren was more than a bit wounded and he needed someone to show him that the things he thought, his insecurities, were bullshit.

"I'm so sorry, Eren," Levi whispered again for the nth as he clung tightly to him.

Eren smiled softly and placed a tender kiss to his cheek "It's alright. Tell me, what did you see? You were only out of it for 15 seconds."

"Blood," Levi answered shakily "a lot of blood. You were covered in it.....at least I think it was you but you were so young, Eren, maybe seven? You were trembling and you looked so scared. I heard the word monster over and over again." For a moment he felt Eren stiffen. His posture became rigid and so Levi only hugged him harder. It was horrible to see, to experience, but he couldn't imagine reliving it with every waking breath or fluttering eyelid. Compared to Eren's insecurities and self-loathing, his own issues seemed smaller than atomic particles.

Voice but a whisper, Eren carefully moved his index finger down the slope of Levi's jaw as he moved back "I told you.......hardly anyone is born with innate control of their ability. It's something you have to learn no matter how hard the lessons are to digest."

"Eren, that's not---"

Before he could get the words out Eren stopped him with flat words **"Drop it.** I've done horrible things, Levi, and that night you saw was only one of the handful. I have no qualms about what I am; that I'm a monster, a mindless beast who cannot even process basic thought or speech. Instinct drives the beast inside of me and nothing else. It's not capable of anything else aside from being a goddamn monster."

_"What you are?"_ Levi scoffed before placing both hands to Eren's jaw "No, you're a wendigo shifter but you're **not** a monster, Eren. I don't need to know anymore than I do right now to say that and justify it. A monster has no regret for the things they've done nor any empathy to speak of. You're haunted and tortured by the things you've done to the point of such massive self-loathing I don't think I could store it in a skyscraper. I don't claim to know what your wendigo form is like or how it is when you shift but I can say beyond the shadow of doubt that you are not a monster."

A faint smile creased his lips before he cast his eyes down "I don't expect you to understand, Levi, but thank you. I like it when you get passionate." Noticing how he'd been acting, Levi dropped his hands and scooted back. He'd been hanging all over him in the course of several minutes and even embraced him several times. Eren chuckled as he watched Levi flush "You're so cute. You don't have to flail, Levi, it's not like I'm going to _eat_ you." As he watched Levi stare back owlishly, he grinned "What? Too soon?"

"Ugh," Levi groaned as he rolled his eyes and made and effort to move farther back.

Grabbing his wrist, Eren yanked him closer "I know I said nothing sketchy but I find myself with a craving.....may I?" Levi's cherry blush darkened to a deep merlot when he met Eren's gaze. He only wished he'd actually just make the move instead of asking. When he asked it was almost more awkward than him just taking it. Levi clenched his jaw before nodding and stealing Eren's lips himself. As their skin connected again, Levi had to give into the pull low in his stomach that told him to want a little more. It had been a long time since someone made him feel so comfortable by just being themselves. He didn't know why he felt so right being with Eren but it wasn't something he was about to contradict when his kiss felt lightning.

With each connection of their lips growing more desperate Levi's body became too hot for the second layer of clothing he wore. As he began to strip it off, Eren helped him by tugging it down his arms and tossing it behind them. In the blink of an eye Eren was pushing his back to the sofa beneath them and he wasn't finding an objection to it anywhere in his mind or body. Instead of objecting to the action Eren made, Levi decided to give him a little more by looping his arms around his neck and dragging him flush to his chest. It was fair enough considering the things he'd seen, he'd heard, inside Eren's head. If he could give him anything, help him in anyway, then he would. He'd give anything to be able to help Eren the way he was helping him.

As Levi created a rather sizable space by splaying his thighs, Eren took to fitting his body perfectly to Levi's. Mouthing against Levi, desperate to taste him and to curb his ever present hunger, Eren could feel that something about Levi had changed. His actions were bold and he seemed to be giving a lot more while allowing Eren to take more. Was it now the fact they both knew how the other felt about themselves and their own lack of worth or was it that Levi now felt pity for him? It was hard to tell at first but the sweeter Levi tasted the more he realized it wasn't the chemically sour taste of pity he'd tasted all too many times before.

Levi pulled back, breathless, and looked up to Eren with a devilish smirk "You know something? I never told you part of the reason I'm so awkward around you is because you're the hottest guy to ever breathe around me let alone hit on me. Like, good god, do you _know_ how fucking sexy you are?" Surprised, yet incredibly aroused, by the words Eren's eyes flashed and began to darken to a rich gold. The sudden change partnered by the low growl that vibrated Eren's throat had Levi shivering.

"Mmmm, thank you," Eren hummed as he searched Levi's lust tinted gaze "but now is most certainly **not** the time to rile me up, Levi. You don't play with an apex predator only taking what they need to survive. I could honestly go for so much more than your kiss but I promised."

Levi decided he loved the darkened tint and gravely tone so he pushed a little further "Oh yeah? I've never been touched by an _'apex predator'_ so maybe you'll have to show me what that's like. You know, your eyes are beautiful when they're turquoise but so much more intense when they're gold; so do your eyes turn gold every time you're turned on or just right now?"

Another growl vibrated his chest "Look at you pushing my control so far. Is this another round of payback?"

"Quite the opposite," Levi purred.

"You're pushing me so I'll seriously do something. You're a _fool,"_ Eren remarked with a wide smirk.

Rolling his eyes, Levi sighed "I'm not a virgin but I'm awkward......that is, until I'm comfortable."

"This you saying you're comfortable around me even knowing that I snack on bones, drink people tea, have killed in my past, and want to ravage you with every breath I take?" Eren asked with his smirk still plastered across his features.

"Uh," Levi paused "well, putting it like that makes me a little uncomfortable." Before Eren could react Levi pulled himself closer and whispered at his ear "And that's only because you're still _talking_ and not acting." Brazen by Levi's words, Eren shoved him back to the sofa and reconnected his lips feverishly to Levi's. In the back of his mind Levi believed what he'd done was a good idea. If Eren needed more from him then he should take it. No one else was around that he knew of to take the edge off for him so if he was helping by doing so then he could take as much or as little as he wanted. To hell with the promise he made. Levi truly began to believe that if it was with Eren he could attempt to overcome his own embarrassment in the moment.

Being with Eren was as comfortable as breathing even if he did have more than a bit of experience in the matters of the flesh. It didn't matter to Levi. Sure, he was a little bit jealous of the people in the past but had any one of them known what he discovered by one trip into his mind? The connection between them was now more similar than he ever thought it could be. In some way it felt like that whatever happened placed them on even ground even if Levi was still technically learning from Eren. There were some things, however, that he truly wouldn't mind Eren teaching him especially if he got to kiss him. Just the way Eren left him breathless with every tingling connection made him crave more of his touch.

Mouthing across his jawline, down his throat, Eren placed his kiss to each inch of flesh that Levi would allow. With one hand resting firmly on Levi's hip, keeping him grounded to the sofa, the other was used to turn his head so that he had more room to work with. His skin was alight with Eren's touch, sending him reeling. and it was more than obvious to someone like Eren who could taste the chemicals in his saliva. The beast in him gave him an extraordinary ability but it was one Levi would have no will against, especially when he was being kissed so passionately.

_"Ah! Eren!~"_ The second Eren's teeth scraped against the juncture of his shoulder and neck he let out a small gasp of surprise along with Eren's name that had him practically vibrating with anticipation. Eren nuzzled his nose against his neck before biting down to discolor a small spot of Levi's skin. The sharp nip sent a painful, yet intensely pleasurable, sensation coursing down his spine as he arched his back.

"Mmm," Eren whispered "you sound just as good as you _taste."_ Without a way to respond to his teasing words, Levi turned his head and kissed him. Any words surely would have failed him had he attempted to utter any so his kiss was the only response articulate enough to convey his thoughts. Placing a hand beneath his shirt, Eren's fingers began to ghost at the edge of his hip while losing himself in Levi's fervor. The heat between them was sweltering and the more Levi gave to Eren the more he wanted in return.

Before Eren could give Levi anything more the front door came flying open along with a disgruntled groan **"Eren!** Stop eating your dinner on the sofa! We both share that space!" Levi's entire body became flushed from the sheer amount of embarrassment running through him. What a way to meet Eren's roommate! Immediately, he curled in on himself and Eren popped his head over the back of the sofa.

Running a thumb over his lip, he sighed "Dammit, Armin, you could have texted me when you were coming back. There's this thing called courtesy, ya know?"

As he slammed the groceries down onto the countertop, Armin rolled his cerulean eyes "Courtesy would have been snacking on your newest victim in your damn bedroom. I swear......oh, and Aunt M sends her regards."

Curiosity piqued, Eren cocked his head to the side "Oh? You saw Aunt M? All the way down here? What for?"

"Supposed to have someone ink your wards," Armin reminded casually "so she dropped me the compound. You know we need to find someone who can do it this month."

"I know," Eren groaned. "I can feel my cravings getting a lot stronger as of late so getting inked will tone it down. Anyhow, Armin, I'd like to introduce you to---" Eren couldn't finish the introduction while Levi attempted to fix his dishevelled self. Levi had sat up just long enough to see the blonde eying him curiously. A ponytail of long, golden hair reached his lower back and his soft features were alight with a knowing glimmer the longer he stared at Levi.

"Levi Ackerman, right?" Armin guessed correctly with a grin.

Nodding, Levi affirmed his guess "Uh, yeah and you are?"

"Babysitter to Eren since birth basically, best friend, and apparently personal shopper. Armin Arlert," he answered with a lift of his chin in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you," Levi stated before he caught wave of Armin's thought "and please don't."

Armin's brows creased "You too.....er, _what?"_

Eren snickered from the side and looked to Levi "What did he think?"

"That he was going to ask you when I left if the rumors about me were true. If I'm as weird as people say, if I'm as much of an ass, and if it's weird to be with a mind reader. I suppose that right there settled some it," Levi rattled off with a heavy sigh, used to the rumors lying around from years of attending the academy.

As Armin's facial features scrunched, Eren clicked his teeth "Tsk, tsk, you should at least let him get out of the room before he finds out you aren't as sweet as everyone is led to believe by that cute face. Damn, dude. You couldn't give it a day before showing your gossipy, sassy, thunderbird plumes, huh? I know you enjoy it but if you do it again I will drop an entire glitter tube on the floor."

_"You wouldn't,"_ Armin glowered.

"Oh, you _know_ I would," Eren retaliated. "To answer your questions though, Levi is a little weird but I like it, he is an ass if you give him a reason to be but he has a great one too, and it's not weird to be with him because he can't read my mind. You should know the wards keep him out. He knows what ails me before you ask and, Levi, Armin here is a thunderbird. He has an eye for shiny things, a compulsion to count all things glittery if spilt, and can control lightning but he has no shift. He was the only person I wanted as my roommate though considering he knows everything about me."

Levi gave a soft nod "I see. Well that's good to know. Dealing with Eren can't be a walk in the park, Armin, so don't worry I don't mind when people ask those things. I've been at this school since it had a middle school program and I'm used to a lot the old rumors as the only telepath. I don't hold anything against you for being curious."

"Thank you," Armin smiled kindly "I appreciate that. As for Eren....well, he's a pain in the ass but he's also my best friend so there isn't much I can say. He's a handful but you'll adjust to it, case in point, he's been here less than a month and still hasn't found a tattoo artist for his wards that have to be inked every month."

Chiming in, Levi sheepishly added "Uh, I might be able to help with that actually. My brother is a certified tattooed artist and works at the shop down on 5th. If you want, I can talk to him about it. What exactly does he need to do?"

Eren smiled, nearly molar to molar, and kissed him quickly "You're the best! He'd just have to mix this weird shit into his ink that my aunt prepares. Would you really be okay asking your brother for that favor?"

At his gentle voice and the tender hand on his cheek, Levi turned into his palm and looked up to him "For you? Sure. Come by my room around 4 tomorrow. I have to work but I'm sure Farlan can handle himself. Harlas Hall, room 314." Before he let Eren respond Levi turned to Armin "I can't tell if you're thinking so loudly on purpose or if it's just because you're an idiot. If you don't think so damn hard about wondering if I "want Eren to handle parts of me" then I won't hear you. It's really annoying too."

From his side Eren snickered while Armin cringed at being called out again "Haha, so that's how it is with other people. Don't worry, Armin is just a curious, sassy little bird. No one is used to an ability like yours that doesn't have an off switch. Would you like me to walk you back?"

"Yeah," Levi shrugged "he's fine by me but I could have gone my entire life without that comment. I can walk myself out but thanks. Shifters have a curfew."

Eren groaned and rose from the sofa with Levi's jacket as they walked to the door "I can at least walk you down, right?"

At his little pout, Levi nodded "Sure. Oh, and Armin?" When Armin spun around to his address, Levi kept a wide smile "The answers to your questions are yes, maybe, and I promise. Good use of mental wavelengths this time." Armin returned his smile with one charismatic one of his own before Eren was heading out the door with Levi. Making it down the stairs, Levi found himself leaning into Eren's shoulder casually. If he was being honest with himself, he did kinda enjoy walking down with Eren and found it a shame that the dorm had a curfew. When they stopped at the front door, Levi didn't have any words to share about their night so he simple pushed up on his toes and and stole Eren's lips.

Pulling back with a smile, Eren looked down, yanked him back for a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his temple "I had a good time too. I'm sorry about Armin by the way. No one discovers he can be a little shit until after a time or two."

"It's fine," Levi hummed against his chest as his arms wrapped around Eren tightly. "I like him. He's fun and he cares about you. I know that."

"But sometimes he's more like a mother hen," Eren sighed "and what exactly did he ask you?"

"I'll tell you another time," Levi teased.

Eren rolled his eyes and broke their embrace to hand back his jacket "Alright, I'll hold you to it. Here's your jacket. I'll see you tomorrow." Eren ducked his head for a sweet, lingering kiss before Levi had to begrudgingly tear himself away. With his jacket in hand he headed off to his dorm without so much as looking back. How he'd spent so long with Eren he didn't know but he felt like it was one of the best days in his life. Being with Eren just felt natural and so.... _perfect._ During the time he was wrapped in Eren's embrace he felt safe and accepted which wasn't something he'd ever romantically felt with someone. For that reason there was a smile that wouldn't quit splitting his lips. He was happy and that wasn't something he'd been in far too long of a time.


	5. Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope you're enjoying this!! I'm getting some other things worked on so soon this may not be the only weekly update! Parts of A Shining Spade are coming along beautifully, Scoring Six is coming along smoother than cream cheese on a bagel, and Up In Flames is still hanging on but no actual work has been done on it lately. Now, that's covered the AoT updating fics and you can feel safe in knowing all of this is complete. I hope it won't be the only one soon! -fingers crossed- So, without further delay, here is Talk About It!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

As he got into his building he let himself try to unwind from it all. The euphoric high was almost a bit too much to process. In his moment Levi was on cloud nine and had no plans to come down anytime soon. Being a freak meant having to deal with the ostracization from people and even those who were like him. An outcast among outcasts had managed to find someone who understand what it felt like it to have everyone against him. Eren did more than understand him. He knew it more than anyone because he was, in his wendigo form, highly dangerous but that wasn't something that Levi took into regard. Eren needed his help more than Levi needed his and in return for seeing everything he faced at such a young age he definitely wanted to help. For the first time in his life someone got him on more than a physical level. It felt incredible.

Giving Eren a chance and admitting that he needed help was, so far, the best thing to happen to him. While it was also a bit terrifying that he was pretty sure he was crushing hard on Eren, he also embraced it. Risking it all, going so far just to fall.....it didn't sound like something he wanted to do but if it was Eren? If it was falling for Eren then he felt like even if it didn't work the two of them would still be the closest to understanding they could get. He was unsure that Eren wanted more from him but he couldn't help wanting more from him in a strange way. Maybe it was the fact he'd not been but with one person, but Levi knew when he was infatuated with someone. It was quick when the realization dawned on him but it was unlike anything else. He was okay with it.

Pushing open the door to his room, Levi let himself bask in the first person to ever crave his kiss and his touch. Upon walking into the room, however, his airy mood was murdered. Looking into the front room was Isabel and Farlan curled up in a fort made of both their bedding. Levi scowled at the use of his sheets for a fucking movie fort but nonetheless he crawled inside and looked at the two of them. Isabel was near the back, curled up on an oblong body pillow while Farlan was resting with his back against the foot of the sofa, elbow deep in a bowl of cheddar popcorn. He shook his head as he noticed the pizza box between them. In all honesty, he should have expected it since it was movie night.

Isabel grinned and gestured towards the box "Pizza?"

"Hmmm, yeah, maybe a slice," Levi chuckled as he joined her at the back of the fort and began to chow down as the movie played. After going back for a second slice, Levi found himself thinking about nothing in particular but enjoying the time he had to relax.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Isabel asked in a completely bewildered manner. Levi shrugged and moved his jacket only for a sliver of paper to fall out. Quickly picking it up before his siblings could get to it, Levi's face immediately broke out into another smile. Reading the little piece of torn notebook paper, the scribbled out note, Levi chuckled. It read:

_ Just in case you wanna talk.....or something...~Eren 229-874-1948 _

It was absolutely impossible to keep himself from finding that adorable. When had Eren snuck the note into his pocket? He really couldn't think except maybe when he was talking to Armin. In the end he knew it really didn't matter because he had Eren's phone number! As he reread the note it almost seemed like he'd been a little nervous to hand it over. Something about that boy was driving him crazy and he liked to think the same was true in return. After all, would he give his number to some guy he saw everyday and just wanted to sleep with?

Farlan squinted at him and replied to Isabel "Yeahhhh, it  _ is _ a bit suspicious now that you mention it, Bug."

Levi rolled his eyes "Fuck you both, okay? I smile a lot!"

In unison the two droned _ "No, you don't." _

Tossing an arm over his shoulder, Farlan asked "Seriously, what's up with you?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi sighed "Okay, but if I tell you two there are terms and conditions. First of all, Farlan you'll owe me a big favor. Neither of you can turn into a gossipy crow. You cannot go behind my back and pry; I'll know if you do." Once they both nodded in agreement he began again "So, remember talking about the new kid?"

Isabel snickered as she nudged Levi in the ribs with her elbow "Haha, yeah, the one that called you gorgeous!"

Groaning, Levi nodded "Yeah, his name is Eren. Well he's helping me out with my lack of control in blocking people out of my head. Now, we have an arrangement that you two are probably going to disagree with but I help him with his power and he helps me with mine. Before you ask, he's a shifter, and a highly dangerous one. Keeping his hunger down keeps him from flipping out but that's all I can say. It's not my place to blab about it. He, uh---"

"Don't tell me you sold him your soul or something," Farlan interrupted.

"Nope," Levi chuckled nervously "only my body."

**"WHAT?!!"** Came the collective response.

Levi paused them "Hold up, it's not what you think. A kiss or two is more than fine but......I don't know, guys. I'm pretty sure I want  _ more _ than that. He understands how it feels to be the odd one out of the odd ones. I feel like a little kid but I can't stop myself from thinking about him. Not only does he understand, help, and motivate me he's also a  _ really  _ good kisser. He's sincere and in a kind of overwhelming pain that only I can help him with. I want to help him like he’s helping me."

"Not to mention absolutely beautiful," Isabel chimed in cheekily. "Tall, tan, and handsome is drool worthy and if you help each other on top of the fact he doesn't mind being read like an open---"

Levi exhaled with a smile as he interrupted her "That's the beautiful thing, Bug. Around him, I'm pretty damn normal because I can't read his mind. He's got protective wards over his body and they block out my ability. I kiss him and for once the world is _ silent. _ I feel normal again and I feel free and safe and comfortable. I don't even know how to contain it."

"Sounds like you both get good things," Farlan replied "but is he interested in you too or does he only want you as a snack?"

Holding up the phone number, Levi beamed proudly "Think he'd give flavor of the month his number?"

Isabel snatched the paper from his hands "Aww! Levi has a _ crush!! _ Can we hang out with him, hmm?!"

"Give it back, Bug!" Levi shouted as he scrambled over her to grab the paper. "But it's funny that you asked that. Farlan, remember that favor I asked for? Well, I need you to touch up the wards on his body."

"Dude," Farlan groaned "you want me to tattoo over someone else's work? That's a no-no."

"Either we do it or he freaks out, turns, and eats someone," Levi answered seriously.

Surprised, Isabel dropped the paper and Farlan stared wide eyed "Whoa. Just what the _ fuck  _ is he, Levi?"

"Not my place to say," he stated kindly "you know that. The ink has to be mixed with something to keep the seals on his ability to shift. It helps protect him and subsequently everyone on this campus."

"Alright, fine," Farlan agreed "have him come by around 4:30. I go in at 5."

"Great," Levi chirped pleasantly "he'll be here around 4. The only things you can ask him have to be polite. No snooping." As Levi rushed for the slip of paper, he then quickly removed his phone and began to enter it into his phone. Isabel and Farlan kept with their little teasing before they pulled him between them and began a new movie. He loved that they supported him in the endeavor. In truth, he told them both everything anyway and there weren't any secrets between any of them. At some point, they all just sat down to talk about things so oftentimes they just let everything out when the time came. Levi tried his best to support them as they did him but it was clear they both found him to be the most damaged out of the three of them and wanted to make sure he was alright more than anything. He appreciated that but it was time that he forget about it for a bit.

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Hey, it's Levi. My brother agreed to be your artist tomorrow so be sure to stop by. _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ Thats fantastic! Thank you for doing that for me. You know you didn't have to....  
_ _ Also kinda glad you messaged me. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ I wanted to. Why is that? _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ I appreciate it and I didn't want you to think it was weird I gave you my number without you asking for it. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Not weird at all. You know what is though? Your sister drooling on your stomach while your brother sits a popcorn bowl on your head for a fucking laugh. _

With a disgruntled expression he quickly snapped a photo of Isabel curled up, using his stomach as a pillow, while Farlan stuck the popcorn bowl on his head while he ate out of it. Being the middle child meant he was constantly at the brunt of two different kinds of treatment. As proof, the photo was sent to Eren.

**From: Eren  
** **To: Levi  
** _ Haha!! You guys look like you're having a lot of fun though, especially on a Thursday night. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Thursday night is movie night. _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ That's sweet. My sister and I have a "make sure Eren doesnt freak the fuck out" night.....that's every night though _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Lol are you feening already? _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ A wendigo is always hungry, Levi. It's part of the curse, but, at this very moment, no. I'm not feening yet.....though more of you would always be welcome. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ I bet it is. You seemed pretty desperate tonight. Are you sure you're alright? _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ Aww, you worried about me? _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Would it be weird if I said I was? _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ No, I'd say thank you. Its sweet of you. Are you coming around to the idea of us? _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Eren, please use the brain you were given. _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ Alright you got me. I just wanted to hear you say something. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Would you go to bed if I did? _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ You know it. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Of course I am. Eren, I caved. You think you would have made me moan like a bitch on that sofa if I didn't like the idea of us fooling around a bit? I think you're attractive, witty, an ass at times, and you have a really nice smile when it's not hollow. _

For a minute Levi sat staring down at his phone. Admitting that through a screen and an emotionless message felt a little wrong. Had he said too much? His stomach began to knot the longer Eren took to reply. The second the reply did come through, however, he could practically feel that smile he loved through the message.

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ You're incredibly brave through a screen, Levi, thank you. Making you moan my name had to be the best part of the second part of the evening. You're perfect, Levi. _

His stomach flipped and twisted as he read the last line. Eren was smooth and he hated it but he also enjoyed it. He'd never really been swept off his feet by someone and the more he messaged and spoke to Eren the more it felt like that was his game. If Eren took him off kilter then he knew that he'd be embarrassed and flail all over the place. If he'd learned anything, it was that Eren thought he was cute when he was embarrassed. Even if he did enjoy embarrassing him, Levi enjoyed the attention a bit. It was from someone beautiful, playful, and sweet. Who wouldn't find themselves having fun in the end?

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ If that was your favorite part of us fooling around then what was your first one? _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ When you said I was the scent you focused on. I wanted to kiss you so badly right then but I had to be calm. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ You should have kissed me. You say I enjoy kissing you because the numbing tingle but you were wrong. You know why I enjoy kissing you? Yeah, it feels good and it's pretty intense but it's also you, Eren. You're the reason; not your fucking weird spit. Now, I'm going to bed before I blab anything else in my delirium.  _

**_From: Eren  
_ ** **_To: Levi  
_ ** _ Haha, well, thanks. I'm glad you're coming around to me because....I'll tell you another time. Get some sleep and be sure to tell me some of this in person and I'll finish that sentence. Sweet dreams, Levi. Goodnight. _

**_To: Eren  
_ ** **_From: Levi  
_ ** _ Maybe I will. Goodnight Eren. Sleep well. _

As he sat his phone down he took a deep breath and tried to let his heart stop racing. He'd said some pretty serious things when he was texting him....maybe he just wanted it to be out there. Oh well, he'd think on it more later. At the moment he had to get Isabel awake and make Farlan take the fort down. When he woke Isabel he just smiled and offered to walk her up to the fourth floor where her room was. She nodded wearily and allowed Levi to escort her back up to her room while Farlan set to cleaning up the room and getting it ready so that they could go to sleep. After he made sure Isabel was back in her room, Levi got back to the room and made straight for his bedroom down the hall. He quickly made his bed and opted for a good night's sleep after all the excitement he'd put his heart through that night.

Come morning he fussed around with his alarm and drug himself from bed with a heavy yawn. The first thing to do was get in the shower and allow the hot water to wake him up a good bit before he got dressed and ready for class. As he made for the kitchen to make himself some tea he saw Farlan shuffling to the bathroom. At least they got up on the same time on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays otherwise he'd have smacked him with a pillow before leaving him as Tuesdays and Thursdays their classes were an hour apart. Now, he steeped his tea and waited patiently on Farlan to finish getting ready. The guy had a ridiculous hair regime so by the time that he was done with his morning Farlan was ready to leave.

Levi stepped out the front door to be met with Isabel who was all smiles as she looped one around Levi's arm and one around Farlan's. For some ungodly reason, Isabel was in a rather chipper mood. It wasn't normally like her to be that kind of energetic. Whatever it was, both Levi and Farlan went along with her antics and walked down to the stairs. At the front of the building, they pushed their way out the front door only for Levi's heart to begin racing. Somehow Eren managed to make jeans and a casual band t-shirt look amazing. Leaning against the brick building, he had a bone sliver in his mouth, his arms folded over his chest, and his bright eyes found Levi's in an instant.

Isabel squealed "Awww! Farlan, look!! I want one!"

Farlan chuckled "Haha, I don't think it works that way, Bug." 

Eren sauntered up to them and slipped his arm around Levi's hips, placing a kiss to his temple "Good morning, babe. You're looking a bit red, you alright?"

Speaking through clenched teeth, Levi seethed "Eren, I'm gonna break your arm if you don't get it off me. We aren't dating! I'm **not** your babe!"

Rolling his eyes, Eren dropped his arm and Farlan cackled "Haha! Aw, c'mon, Levi! Don't be so hard on the guy. He's just treating you right. Enjoy it. God knows you need to unwind all those knots. It's been five years since Marcus."

Looking to Farlan, Eren grinned and looked back to Levi "I like him." Outstretching a hand, Eren introduced himself to Farlan "Hey, name's Eren."

"Farlan," he offered as he shook Eren's hand "and I be I'll be your artist this afternoon I believe."

"Yeah, thanks for that. I really appreciate it. Have you been informed as to my.... _ particular brand _ of crazy?" Eren asked carefully.

"Levi said it's impolite to ask," Farlan huffed.

Isabel then snickered "Well it is for a  _ normie. _ Hey, I'm Isabel but you can call me Bug. Everyone does." As Isabel offered her hand it became enveloped in a soft, glowing flame. The blues at the tips of her fingertips were stunning and the mix of oranges and yellow were steady as if she controlled it to every portion. 

Without hesitation, Eren shook her hand, the flames lapping at his skin yet not burning him "Nice to meet you. I heard you were a firestarter but why the nickname Bug?"

Levi groaned "Because she was a firebug when we were kids and we didn't know it was her actual gift. She's a pyrokinetic so she's still a firebug. Bug just kinda stuck."

"What about you, handsome?" Isabel inquired as she inched closer to him.

Eren turned and pointed to the markings behind his ear and down the back of his neck "See these? They keep me from shifting but I am a shifter."

Isabel's eyes glimmered as she reached out to touch one "Really? What kinda dangerous beast lurks inside?"

As Eren looked to Levi he shrugged "It's fine, they'll keep it a secret."

Since Levi vouched for them, Eren answered "I'm a wendigo."

Farlan's eyes went wide as he stared "Uh, wait a minute, like highly unstable cannibal who grows antlers---"

"Yeah," Eren replied casually "and that's what my wards and your brother are for. Both keep me in check although I _ much _ prefer your brother's methods."

"You mean sucking his face?" Isabel cackled teasingly "Yeah, I bet you do."

Eren shifted his attention to Levi "So they're aware?"

"Oh, of his _ big gay crush _ on you?" Farlan snickered. "Oh yeah. We were informed last night as to just how  _ gorgeous  _ and _ sincere  _ you are." Levi's eyes widened in pure horror as he heard Farlan out him with his mocking tone. His heart thundered violently in his chest as Eren looked over to him with a charming smile and caring, sparkling eyes. He turned his face away as he cursed Farlan under his breath. How dare him. They'd known each other only a little over a week and it wasn't the time to be saying that kind of shit! Much to his surprised Eren pulled him in closer and pressed a kiss to the space just below his ear, at the junction of his jaw. The heat of his breath had Levi's skin pricking and his posture turning rigid.

Whispering softly against his skin, Eren hummed "Hmmm, you have a crush on me? Don't worry, Levi, you think I haven't had one on you since our first afternoon in the woods? _ I have. _ How about you indulge me with some breakfast and we'll talk about it?"

Levi broke away from his embrace and seethed "Excuse me, guys, it's not a ‘big gay crush’ as you so eloquently put it Farlan. We have an arrangement. That's  _ all  _ it is."

Isabel rolled her eyes dramatically "And you admitted last night that you thought you wanted  _ more _ from him than just that."

Eren sighed contentedly and looked over to Levi "I definitely wouldn't mind more than that. In fact, I'd love to take my dinner to dinner sometime."

_ "Shut up,"  _ Levi scowled before yanking Eren forward by the collar of his shirt and placing a kiss to his lips. For a moment, Eren was too shocked to respond before he gave into the fierce contact. Levi pulled away and knit his brows "There's your stupid breakfast." Everyone was quiet for a moment as they observed the situation. From Levi's rosy cheeks to Eren's momentary golden eyes, Farlan and Isabel were quietly watching how they reacted. Isabel was the first to break the silence that had settled between them all with a joke as she broke to go off a different way to class than the rest of them. They said their goodbyes and Farlan walked with them for a few more moments before he too was heading off to a different building. 

With only the two of them left, Eren walked closer to Levi and casually slipped his hand to Levi's. It seemed he was alright with that now that Isabel and Farlan weren't allowed to witness it. Levi leaned into him a little more and when Levi had to part ways at the fork near Thompson Hall, Eren pulled him close, planted a kiss to his temple and said his goodbyes. Apparently he'd be waiting for him outside their shared class in a few hours. Why Eren was so fucking cute he didn't know but it made his head spin, his heart flutter, and his stomach twist. Just the little things had gotten to him and he hated how easy he was.

As he sat in class he thought back to what Eren had said to him. How in the hell had he had a crush on him the first time they met? Did that mean since then he'd wanted to take him out to dinner like he'd so claimed? And what exactly made him want to go out with him on a date? As far as he remembered he'd all but run from Eren after his way too bold proposition and sultry come on. He wondered what Eren saw in him anyway. Compared to Eren he wasn't anything spectacular and with the people thinking around them, he already thought he wasn't good enough. All day he began to hear rumors circulating about the two of them.

From someone seeing them holding hands and taking off to Eren's dorm to people seeing their walk to classes that morning, it seemed Eren was a hot topic. People wondered what he saw in Levi too. As far they were concerned he was just a weird, abnormal, shut in. He began to wonder if people thought it because they knew he could hear them or if they were just being gossipy biddies. It wasn't as if he didn't think it about himself. He damn sure didn't need the help on self-doubt considering he had that one covered pretty damn well. He tried to ignore them and focus on his classes but sometimes people just thought way too fucking loudly. At some point he even began to intently listen to those loud thoughts and wonder what Eren thought of them.

By then, Eren had to have been hearing chatter about it. Upon Farlan and Isabel's big mouthed blabbering Eren had found out that he'd begun to crush on him which in turn led to Eren's playful admission of the similar nature. Was it playful to the point of brushing it off and making him feel more at ease or was it serious in his still teasing manner? With Eren it was a little hard to tell. If Eren was serious about him then he honestly didn't know to react but on the other hand, if he wasn't, then he knew to just pretend it didn't bother him. Towing the line of the response seemed the best way to handle everything and he decided in that moment that he'd simply go with the current. If it ended with him and Eren going out to dinner then that was fine but if it ended with them just making out for Eren's hunger pangs then so be it.

While classes passed throughout the day, Levi began to wonder if the gossip mill had anything else to churn out. Yeah, he got it. Eren was attractive and hanging out with a weirdo. It wasn't so hard to fathom and neither was the fact Eren made few friends as he was secretive about what he was and what landed him in the academy in the first place. No one seemed to know but everyone seemed to wonder. It made him a little smug to know both of those things as he strolled into their shared class. He could feel eyes on him at that point, especially when he walked in at Eren's side with a wide, proud smile that no one could take from him. Sure, it was a little unnerving to hear people talking shit but people were going to talk all the time. Why not give them something to talk about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S Y'all my requests I've decided to leave open for a month! That means you've got three more weeks to submit stuff if you want a chance at little one shot for yourself! You can always just leave me a ship in my email or tumblr with your name and I'll come up with something for you! I'm always here to work on something with my loyal lovelies.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


	6. A Little Less Talk

During class, Levi nudged at the mental wall Eren kept thanks to his wards and almost immediately Eren jerked his head around to see Levi at the opposite side of the classroom. He smirked for a moment, showing Levi that gorgeous little impish smile. Around them people wondered of their shared, little secret glances. It gave Levi an endless amount of laughter but what really got him was how at the end of class, Eren got up, packed his things, and then moved to stand by Levi as he finished putting his notebook into his messenger bag. Together they walked out of the classroom side by side, with Eren's hand at the small of his back, ignoring every single glare and confused brow raise. Levi's chin was raised proudly as he had to admit, he liked sticking it to the gossips.

They could be jealous all they wanted because in the end it was him that Eren was following back. Of course Farlan wasn't back from class yet which left the two of them going back to Levi's room to be alone together. The second after Levi placed his bag down, Eren glanced around the room and then trapped Levi between the desk and his body. Lifting his chin slightly, Eren bent to steal his lips sweetly. Without so much as a second's pause, Levi accepted the kiss and pushed Eren back by the shoulders until his legs hit the chair. Shoving him into the chair, Levi then took the opportunity to crawl into Eren's lap and continue their embrace. Eren's wandering hands might have scared him a bit at first, as Eren obviously loved pushing boundaries, but after a moment Levi pushed his hips back into the hands that pawed firmly at his ass.

Arms tossed over Eren's neck, chest to chest, Levi took pleasure in each indulgent kiss they shared. It was nice to unwind a bit before work and the more he could taste Eren the more they were both satisfied. Eren seemed absolutely delighted as he finally deepened their kiss, now able to steal his breath so quickly and reduce him to a puddle of unsated desire.

Just after a few moments, Levi pulled away and attempted to rise leaving Eren to pout "Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready for work," Levi sighed as he wiped the corner of his lip.

Eren's pout only deepened as he tugged him back, holding him tightly _"Already?"_

"Yeah," Levi lamented "I go in at 4:30 so I only have a little bit to get ready."

"Damn," Eren cursed momentarily before thinking to earlier "and what that nudge in class for?"

Levi paused before snickering "Oh, me at your head? I needed a distraction. I've done nothing but hear people talking shit about us all damn day. Everyone is wondering why the new, secretive hottie is hanging around with the freakish asshole."

Eren grinned broadly "Mmm, did you tell them it's because you're gorgeous, smart, fun to hang around, and absolutely tasty? The fact they're gossiping means they've got nothing better to do than talk about other people. They must lead unfulfilled lives and want to live vicariously through you."

With a playful eye roll, Levi sighed "They do make it a legitimate point."

"No, they _don't,"_ Eren chastised "because you know why I'm here. Firstly to help you, then to enjoy just being around you, and then to devour you. I don't know the real you yet, Levi, but I want to. I _do_ want to take you out one night and I do want to get to know you so I can make a better, informed choice about if there's potential for more than our arrangement."

Shocked by his forthcomingness, Levi just blinked before responding "Oh really? You wanna know me? Well, maybe Farlan will teach you something. I gotta go get dressed so just behave and wait here."

"Aww, I can't come and help you undress?" Eren replied with a flirty wink.

Levi smacked him playfully on the shoulder "No. **Behave."** As he got up from Eren's lap he placed a tender kiss to his cheek and made for his room. It didn't take him long to change into the curve hugging black slacks and the collared, merlot polo. He quickly popped into the bathroom to examine himself and then made his way out to the front room where he was slightly taken aback. Farlan had gotten in and was sitting with Eren apparently in deep conversation to the point that they hadn't noticed him yet. Strolling out of the bathroom, across the front room, and over to his desk, Levi picked up his car keys. Eren stopped talking, rose from his seat, and let out a low wolf whistle before coming up from behind Levi.

Arms slung around his hips, Eren's lips were placed right behind his ear as he whispered sensually "You look good......good enough to eat."

"Not funny," Levi responded as he turned in his arms "but thank you. Now, I have to go so be careful with Farlan. I know he seems nice right now but he's, erm, protective."

"Gotcha," Eren chirped "I'll behave on account that a parting snack is given."

Obeying, Levi pushed up on his toes and gave Eren a chaste kiss "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." As he looked over to Farlan, who was wearing a cat ate the canary smile, he warned Farlan and Eren both "Be polite and have fun you two."

"Promise. Have fun at work, be safe, and send my regards to Charles and Milly," Farlan waved as Levi moved out the door. In a few short strides Farlan made his way over to Eren and slung his arm around his neck "So, you somehow convinced my brother into an arrangement of the flesh, have made him practically gaga over you, and for what? So you don't go completely fucking nanners?"

Eren stole a sideways glance "I happen to find Levi intriguing. I want to know him better. I want to know everything about him. Right now I help him with his need to control his ability. My mother was similar to him and taught me many things before she passed that can help him. In return for my help he helps me sate my hunger with only a kiss or two here and there at max."

Farlan dropped his hold on Eren and sighed "Listen, I get the mechanics of it all but why Levi? You're not exactly bad to look at and Levi's ability has forced him to retreat into himself. It doesn't exactly make him optimal for things like this where you just get to toy around with him for your fucking snack."

Taking a seat in Levi's desk chair, Eren turned his attention to Farlan "Levi is a lot like I used to be because I was the same way. I was scared of myself though and scared for everyone around me so I hid myself away and wasn't entirely social. Levi doesn't want to be that way though. He accepted my challenge the first day I met him and he was so curious I could practically see the gears turning in his head. I couldn't stop staring at him, he's absolutely gorgeous, but I felt him push harder at my thoughts when he couldn't get in. He met me after class and danced around the proposal I offered. I could tell he wasn't used to the attention and I don't care that he's not that experienced with romance. That afternoon, I knew it had to be him. Levi is something..... _special_ and I can't explain why. I want to know everything about him. I want to know what he loves, what he hates, what drives him up the wall, and what brings him back down, I want to see his eyes light up, I want him to smile, and I want him to know that he's good enough. The only problem is I don't think that he understands how serious I am about it."

With a huff, Farlan perched himself atop the desk "Of course he doesn't understand. He doesn't get that anyone can be interested in the outcast among outcasts. Because of what he can do, Levi won't ever believe someone is seriously romantically interested in him. When his ex found out about it he stated flat out to his face that he was glad he was going to cheat on him because, and I quote, 'Who the fuck would ever want to be with a freak like you?'"

Feeling rage bubble beneath his skin, Eren's eyes flashed a darkened, opaque amber before reverting "Stupid sonovabitch. He should have considered himself lucky he only got off with a punch. Levi's ability to read minds doesn't work on me so I can't understand why it would prevent him from thinking I'm not okay with that. My past is built on horror stories that could make your nightmares seem like fantasies and Levi has seen some of it yet he still stuck with me. Nothing about him can scare me, in fact, if anyone should be running it's him from me."

"He said the wards on your body block out his ability and control yours. I know they're important and I don't mind to tattoo them. I just want you to know that while I admire your desire to want to know more about my brother, I don't know how far you'll get. If you said that to his face he may just assume you're trying to be nice. He's a closed off guy and he's never really had people understand him at any sort of fundamental level or the fact he can't turn off what he can do. The fact you understand him is probably confusing him a bit. I believe he was around 12 or 13 when his powers kicked in and since then he's practically withdrawn from everything. You're the first person aside from that asshole Marcus who has ever even tried to give a shit about him," Farlan responded honestly.

Eren sent him a half smile "Well, the other guy truly didn't give a shit at all so I guess I'm the first. I get you're saying that he's awkward and he hasn't ever really had many friends, if any at all, but I gathered that much already. Is it supposed to mean something to me? I like Levi for Levi. Once he's comfortable he's fine and around me he's just another normal guy. It doesn't matter to me how he may be around other people because with me? He's perfect. I know that you're looking out for him and think that I might take advantage of his insecurities or whatever but that's not my goal. I don't just need him, Farlan, I _want_ him; him and only him."

"But you could just as easily get your fix elsewhere and from more than him," Farlan replied.

Shrugging his shoulders, Eren answered "True enough, multiple partners keeps me sated longer and doesn't put the pressure on just one person. I can't explain it to you though because you wouldn't truly comprehend it......but, Levi, he tastes..... _stronger_ almost. He's enough and I don't want anyone else. He already thinks that I'm kidding."

"Trust me," Farlan began softly "Levi would think anyone is kidding but you? Well, you're not a bad looking guy, probably not shy to another person's body, you're pretty good with words, and you claim to understand him? Seems like you're right out of a story book don't you think? A little too good to be true maybe? It doesn't compute to him yet. While he probably does want to fling himself into your open arms and believe that he's special to you, his brain just won't allow it. He's always looking out for the next threat to him and you seem like a devil wrapped in candy."

"I see," Eren sighed "so he just can't wrap his head around it yet. Maybe I can find a way to show him. Would you mind to tell me about him a bit during the tattoo?"

Farlan's lips curled up in a grin as he climbed off the desk "Don't see why not. I don't catch any bad vibes off you and what I hear is nothing but sincerity. Here's my obligatory remark: if you so much as speak an undignified word to my little brother, look at him wrong, breath in his direction untowardly, or god forbid lay an unwanted fingertip on him I will rip your throat out with my bare hands, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Eren chuckled "thanks."

"Great," he smiled dangerously as he beckoned him forward "then I guess it's time to head to the shop." As the headed out the door Eren was suddenly aware of why Levi had warned him. Farlan may have been smiling but the malicious intent behind his threat hadn't been missed. He knew that Farlan was more than serious about wanting to protect him and that was more than fine as he rather enjoyed someone take care of him. On the way, Eren said he needed to stop by his dorm to grab the ink mixture his aunt had concocted for the wards. Farlan agreed and yet somehow he still felt himself remain on edge around him. Maybe it was knowing that he was Levi's elder brother but he just made him feel a little uncomfortable at first.

Driving separately to the shop, the two arrived a little bit after one another. Eren examined the outside of the welcoming shop and had to give it's monochromatic color scheme a point or two. Inside everything was clean and well organized. The shop's glass jewelry counters were lined around to block off the back tattoo rooms and accentuate an open waiting area that gave the room a little bit of color to add to the tattoo designs mounted in flippable posters along the walls. Overall the shop emitted an elegance that most tattoo parlors seemed to be lacking in. Perhaps it's upscale location was the cause behind it all but he rather liked it. After signing the basic paperwork he was ushered to sit in the waiting area.

Beneath his feet, as he sat in an oversized arm chair in the lobby, was a bright cerulean rug with black damask patterns swirling about. He swore it was the brightest thing in the shop until Farlan beckoned him back to his tattoo room. Encased in a room of bright fuchsia walls, Eren's eyes began to squint. Thankfully for everyone who'd been in the room, most of the back walls were covered in detailed designs. Some sketched, some painted, and some inked photos lied scattered around the walls around them. He presumed the designs to be all of Farlans work and if so, he had to give it to the guy, he was extremely talented. As he sat in the chair in the center of the room he let his eyes continue to dart around. The intimate room made for close proximity as Farlan began to lie things out on his work space and prepare his tattoo machine. Eren handed him the ink well of the black, almost violet, gleaming mixture he began to mix in with his ink caps.

Grabbing a coin from his pocket, Farlan grinned cheekily "Tails we start at the base of your spine; heads we start behind your ears?" Once Eren nodded, Farlan flipped the coin watching as it spun rapidly before falling to land on tails. "Alright, you heard the coin. Off with the shirt. Let's get you started."

"Okay," Eren shrugged as he began to pull his shirt over his head. Farlan was behind him washing his hands and pulling on a pair of black latex gloves. Preparing some cloth ink shields for the back of his pants, Farlan moved swiftly around the room and gathered up everything he'd need.

When he got back to Eren his eyes widened "Whoa, you work out enough there, Eren?"

As Farlan gestured to his toned core Eren chuckled "I actually don't really work out much at all. I have next to no body fat simply because my body burns it off too quickly. I'm constantly hungry though."

"Damn," Farlan replied as he shook his head "well then you and Levi have something else in common; he may eat like bird but his fitness is no joke. In fact, he's the only reason I remember to hit the gym. He was a gymnast for a couple years. Also, he's got a huge weakness for a nice set of abs. Don't tell him I told you that." Eren listened intently as he began to shave over the areas he was going to tattoo. Just going over them meant that no stencil was needed so he was at least thankful for no cold transfer gel. As he laid back down, arms beneath his head, as he watched Farlan open a sterile needle package and insert it into the machine.

While Farlan began tattooing at the base of his spine, Eren asked "So, you said he was a gymnast? Why'd he quit?"

Speaking over the subtle hum of the machine, Farlan began "Well, the voices started a few years after he was already in competitions. At 11 he started, then the voices came, and then it psyched him out a good bit. After a while he realized he liked hearing the people who were in awe of his talents and so he continued as he heard support. He failed to stick a landing off a vault and broke his ankle. There was some ligament damage and tendon problems which meant he was in physical therapy for a while. He never really got the urge to go back to compete after the second time he failed and broke his left collarbone. He just wasn't the same after the ankle. I know he still does it to blow off steam and to stay in shape at the local gym but his ankle does still hurt him some days. Just be careful if you guys go hike or something since he tends to get achy still."

"Wish I would have known that," Eren exhaled. "He walked up a good amount of trails to find me the other day. I hope it didn't hurt him much. Does he do anything else?"

Farlan shrugged it off "I'm sure he was just fine. When he came home last night the only _bothered_ he seemed was hot and under the collar. His face was flushed and he had that dreamy, hazy kinda look on his face. He didn't think we saw him just shut the door and take a minute. As for what else he does, well, he's a pretty solitary guy. He likes to relax with a good book, a cup of tea, and the heating pad. It keeps his lizard body warm since I keep it cold in the room. Levi just likes to mostly be alone with himself so he doesn't have to worry about other people's thoughts."

Eren couldn't help but laugh "Haha, yeah, he stays a bit cold doesn't he? I know he likes it outside in the woods for the same reason that no one is around."

"Guess it's kinda wired into you to like the woods too, huh?" Farlan asked with a bit of a playful tone behind it.

"Pretty much," Eren answered as he closed his eyes.

Apprehensively, Farlan asked "How did, uh, you--"

Eren cut him off before he could finish the question "Born with it. Shit happens. My aunt raised me from 16 and on after the death of my parents. She's pretty smart and she's the one who discovered how to bind my wendigo."

Farlan glanced up momentarily to see Eren's eyes flutter open "So she was the one who put these on you?"

"Yeah," Eren answered "she slapped these on me and let me say I _much_ prefer the modern way of doing things. She's about 14 hours away though so even if I had wanted her to go over them it would be impossible. Also, I'm way more likely to die of some pathogen over there considering she lives literally in the middle of a forest. She hates the cities and I was surprised she met my friend Armin on the outskirts to even give him that. How she got here I won't even venture to ask."

"Gotcha, that explains why she isn't doing this," Farlan chuckled "and I'm glad this is easier and safer. If I hurt you Levi might just skin me alive."

"Nah," Eren laughed "he'd probably say I did something to deserve it."

"Haha, yeah, well he might. Sometimes he can be a dick but I swear half of that is instinct and the other comes from me picking on him a lot when were young. I'm two and a half years older than him which makes me five over Bug. Little sister and big brother gave him hell growing up especially about his height. I kept teasing him about a growth spurt but apparently that was not in his genetic deck so he's repaying me for years of torture. You, on the other hand, he'd probably be a dick just to get a reaction out of you or test you."

"Wow, so you must be on your last year here or pretty close. I know what it's like to be picked on due to my older sister. Levi can pick on me all he wants and it could never compare to her. Being picked on for his height....yeah, I can see that but his height just makes him cute. Don't tell him I said that," Eren replied with a laugh.

Farlan shook his head "I swear I won't. I'm on my last year so after this Bug is the only one who can pick on him still. It reminds me to ask, Eren, I know you're over 18 since you signed paperwork but how old exactly are you?"

"21," he answered without missing a beat "so I'm in my final year of the basic degree program. I'll be applying for the graduate program in biology though."

"So, similar to Levi in yet another way and not very far apart in age. Levi is focusing on the genetics of people who are like you guys," Farlan mentioned casually.

Curious, Eren blurted "Oh? That's cool. How old is he?"

Farlan stopped the machine and looked at him, dumbfounded **"What?!** You don't even know how old he is?! Jesus. He turns 23 in December and since you probably don't know any of this either his middle name is Riya, he loves cats, he's already got a job in his field awaiting him, and his favorite thing in the world is earl grey tea with just a hint of sugar and lemon. He drinks it every morning, afternoon, and sometimes before bed depending on how rough a night he had."

Eren smiled "That's why he looked so surprised. I offered him tea yesterday and he looked stunned. A cat guy I can kinda see if I had to guess since he kinda is catlike himself. I can't say that I took the time to ask how old he was when we were in the same class. It couldn't have been too far off. This is one of few places that houses weirdos so I also knew he was like me too. He's incredibly smart, tenacious, brave, gorgeous, and it blows my mind how no one can see past his ability in a place made for those of us who are different. I really wish this place could teach him what he truly needed to know and could teach everyone else to mind their own damn business."

"Me too," Farlan sighed "because it helps you all interact with those of us born regular people. When it comes to Levi he just happens to be the odd one out among the odd ones. He just wants to feel normal, to be able to turn it off, and I don't blame him one bit. Just promise me, while you're helping him and whatever else, that you'll be good to my little brother."

"Promise," Eren stated with a firm resolve as he held Farlan's gaze "now if only _he'd_ believe me."

As Farlan started back on his tattoo, he reminded Eren softly "Actions speak louder than words, Eren." While Farlan continued to tattoo him Eren let himself agree with that sentiment. For the first night he'd spent with Levi they'd practically gone to ranges all over the map then ended up making out on his sofa. That wasn't exactly the image he needed to set with Levi. If Levi was going to understand that he was serious then he was going to have to act seriously and get his act together. Eren wanted to make Levi feel like no one else ever had or ever could. To show Levi the sincerity behind his words he knew that he was going to have to step it up and so he decided, as he lay in the chair, that Levi was going to understand all of his intentions and the _exact_ scope of them come tomorrow.


	7. A Lot More Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Update Day! Let's kick things off with two chapter of this, shall we? Good. I hope you enjoy these as they come and look forward to more this coming weekend!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Come the following morning Levi awoke with a slight headache and some minor annoyance that he'd wound up with a Saturday class. It wasn't a class so much as it was just a lab period but he was rather irritated that it was at 11am. Sure, it might not have been that early but for him he'd have just rather had the day off. Days off for him were rare and a class on top of a day off was just a middle finger to him. The only thing he could do, unfortunately, was drag his tired body from bed and get ready for the morning. He showered relatively quickly and just slipped on a pair of jeans and short sleeved button up.

After making it out into the shared living space he noticed that Farlan was already up. It was more than a tad bit unusual to say the least but what was more was the freshly steeped cup of tea waiting on him. If Farlan had made his tea then chances were, paired with the shit eating grin on his face, that something was definitely amiss. What exactly was going on he didn't know but he had a feeling that he was going to find out. He finished tea silently and continued to glare at Farlan before grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. When Farlan trailed his heels he definitely knew that there was something going on he wasn't privy to.

The very moment that he opened the door he caught the sight of auburn hair and a flash of navy. Isabel had no classes and Farlan probably had to work since he'd grabbed his keys but what it didn't explain was the fourth presence. He'd been too busy being suspicious he'd not seen Eren waiting for him at Isabel's side. He immediately stopped in his tracks but Farlan shoved him out of the door frame and pulled the door shut behind him. Now staring at Eren in a pair of torn jeans, a faded out BÖC t-shirt, and a red flannel pull over atop it, Levi's mind frayed but for a moment.

Finding his words, Levi sighed "Is there a reason you're here, Eren?"

"I can't walk you to class?" He asked as he nipped the edge of what Levi assumed was a bone skewer.

"You're strange, Eren," Levi replied with a hint of evident confusion.

Eren scoffed and stepped toward him, eyes soft and voice sweet "No, you're just not used to decency. Say, what are you doing after class?"

Rolling his eyes, Levi answered "Not _you."_

"Ouch," Eren recoiled "that's not where I was going with that line of questioning. Sometimes you're so cold."

Isabel snickered "He's a regular ice queen but he warms up awful fast. Anywho, I just had to see how this played out. I'm going back up to my room. Krista and I are going shopping while her girlfriend is in class. See ya later, boys!" Isabel gave her farewell as Levi glared. Farlan gave her a hug and then patted Levi on the back as he announced his departure for work. Now that the two of them were alone Levi did realize that he might have been a little harsh with immediately jumping to that conclusion but it showed him that Eren was determined at the very least. Levi silently turned on his heels and began to walk as he thought more of what Eren could have asked but all thoughts died when Eren continued to walk at his side.

Padding along quite contently, Eren stayed at Levi's side while he headed off to class. Secretly, Levi was a bit happy about it. Of course Levi wouldn't stop him from walking wherever he pleased and if he still chose to want to walk him to class then he might just allow it. At first Eren walking along at his side wasn't distracting but when he caught the sight of Eren's profile illuminated by the warm glow of the noonday sun he felt his heart begin to race. No one should be allowed to look quite as good as Eren did in that moment. Levi's face was a hint flushed and without even hesitating, as if he'd felt some disturbance, Eren reached over and took a hold of Levi's hand. Without objection, now that Farlan and Isabel weren't around, Levi gladly allowed Eren the connection as they continued to his class.

Upon their arrival at Levi's building, Eren drug him closer and took him down the hall where they could slip into somewhere secluded. Quickly shoving Levi against the wall, Eren placed a hand next to his cheek to brace himself against the wall while the other moved to lift his chin gently. Thumb and forefinger moving tenderly to his skin, Levi shortly after found himself staring up into feral eyes wondering just what the intent was behind Eren's actions. It didn't take long for the message to get across as Eren guided Levi's jaw to the side then swooped in to place a kiss against Levi's throat. Almost instantly, Levi straightened from the heat of the tender kiss wishing to surrender himself yet knowing that he couldn't

As Eren's hand dropped and came to rest on his hip, Levi muttered "Eren.....I have to get to class."

Whispering sensually against his skin, Eren hummed "Mhmm, you do, but first things first. I haven't gotten to see you and gorge myself on your taste." Moving back to make a warm, kind, eye contact he asked softly "Take the edge off?" There was no way in hell that Levi could resist that look when Eren pleaded with him. He was fucking weak to Eren though he hadn't exactly pinpointed the exact reason why yet. All he had to do was nod before he felt the fiery kiss that ignited within him his own fire that threatened to consume him. Eren begged for an invitation that Levi was too far gone to refuse. As Eren deepened the kiss his hands moved; one moved to the small of his back to pull him closer while the other framed his jaw.

To Levi this kiss was more than what it should have been. Something about it seemed more than a bit intense. Eren's ability to buckle his knees, tighten his chest, and make his head spin seemed as if it had increased tenfold. During the kiss it was all he could do to not focus on Eren's scent, the rough places on his hand as it moved over his skin, or the way Eren released a content little hum into their kiss. Everything around him suddenly morphed to black and the only thing that mattered was Eren. It was too dangerous to continue with that train of thought but, try though he may, it seemed the brakes weren't working. Only Eren had the willpower to notice Levi's craving for the attention and put an end to it before he compromised himself.

Levi's hands were tightly gripping at Eren's shirt as he continued their feverish kiss. After a moment Eren broke away, providing Levi with the momentary clarity to wonder just why Eren's kiss was so goddamn hypnotic. His lips began to feel numb, alight with a devilish tingling sensation, and he found himself nuzzling into Eren's neck.

"Kissing me like that," he breathed lowly "what were you _thinking,_ Eren?"

Eren chuckled as he held Levi's thin frame to his own "I'm still starving and I haven't taken as much as I need to but either way it just shows you that my desire for you is driving me crazy. I don't know why but no one else has ever made me crave them the way you do. I like you, Levi, and you drive me wild; _that's_ what I was thinking."

Levi cursed quickly "Dammit!"

Confused, Eren pulled him away for a moment "What's wrong?"

"This is my only class, well it's just lab really, but I find myself not wanting to go," Levi admitted as he stared at his feet.

A wide grin split Eren's lips as he held out a hand to him "Run away with me?" Levi stared down at the offered hand and wondered if he should. In truth it was only a lab and he'd never missed a day of class in the last two years. Surely he was allowed to have a little skip day to himself? It was only one lab class and it couldn't hurt to just forget it for a day, right? Deciding that he owed himself a day, Levi took Eren's hand. Being whisked away to only god knew where seemed absolutely idiotic but when he thought to the fact that it eluded to time alone with Eren, well, he couldn't resist. Something about Eren was making him just as crazy as he'd seemed to be for him. Perhaps there was a little thing called fate coming to play between them.

Mind blank, Levi decided to just let Eren lead the way. Clearly he knew exactly where to go and just how to get there. It seemed that by the bag over his shoulder he was even prepared for Levi to abandon his class and run away with him at the first chance. He'd taken a leap of faith for Eren and whatever it was he so obviously had planned but he found himself not minding that Eren had planned something. It was sweet in a way that he wanted to take him away for a day. In the end of things it all seemed so familiar as he was being dragged through the woods behind the Drakence building. Was Eren taking him farther to the woods?

Yes, he was. Eren pulled him through various trails and winding paths for at least a half hour. Levi's ankle began to get a little stiff from the various inclines so he stopped a moment to allow it to rest. Glancing behind him, Eren noticed that he'd stopped and came to his aid. Noticing that Levi wasn't going to tell him that his ankle was flaring up, Eren just decided to cover all of his bases. Levi's eyes bugged so wide he assumed, had he no skeletal system preventing it, that they would have fallen straight from his sockets. Swiping him off his feet and carrying him up to the clearing at the top of the bluff was simple and easy so long as Levi stopped flailing and struggling. Of course it made Levi uncomfortable to feel like a distressed damsel but Eren refused to put him down no matter all his verbal objections and flailing hands.

Once they made it up to the clearing he set Levi carefully on his feet and walked over to the edge of the overhang. At the top of the bluff they had magnificent view overlooking the campus and around them were rows of vegetation thick with blackberries. Levi darted his eyes all around them as he picked up on the sweet smell that permeated the air and bathed them each in it's pleasant aroma. Walking over to the blackberry thicket, Levi began to noticed the little eggshell and golden bell flowers with their delicate petals curled over littered all across the vines snaking through and mingling with the blackberry thicket. Just the heat coupled with the scent around them, the sound of the gently flowing creek somewhere in the distance, and being surrounded by nature was enough to make him breathe deep and be able to relax.

Eren began to spread out a blanket in the clearing while Levi took in the sights. The only thing Eren didn't know was that he was one of those sights. To Levi, Eren seemed to be so at home in the dense woods, surrounded by nature; it just appeared so natural. In the middle of it all Eren's skin was being basked in the warm glow of the sun causing his features to illuminate brilliantly, just as they had earlier. Just being outdoors with Eren was more than enough to begin what he knew was going to be an absolutely wonderful day.

"Hey," Eren called, interrupting his thoughts "c'mere." Levi walked over to the edge of the clearing where Eren had nestled their blanket. Part of the blanket remained in the sun while the other was situated beneath the shady of a mighty oak. Back to the tree trunk, Eren leaned forward and dragged Levi down to lay against him.

Levi spoke what was on his mind as he stared out at the clearing "This place is beautiful. You seem so at home here."

"Perhaps I am," came Eren's response. "It's homey to me no matter the time but the beast in me prefers it beneath the veil of the night sky. I believe I do as well but I have to be careful being out here at night."

"Why's that?" Levi asked, curiosity piqued. "Isn't your shift under control?"

Stealing a sideways glance, Eren responded "Yes and no. While my wards are in place it does protect me but there are some things greater than the power they possess. There are triggers that can force my change. If that happens and the urge is too strong then before I know it my bones are breaking, my skin is stretching, and I'm a mindless killing machine hell bent on eating people."

Unable to prevent the cringe at hearing Eren's description, Levi shuddered "Ugh, that sounds horrible. What kind of triggers to we need to avoid?"

"For starters, a mass amount of blood loss. During hunting season it's really hard for me to be around outside," Eren admitted. "Something about the stench of that much blood forces my hand unless I have someone with me to take the edge off. The other thing is just some old curse I doubt will ever happen to me." After the words left Eren's mouth Levi wondered just what could curse someone who was already cursed. It just sounded like something had been done to further inflict pain onto him. Whatever it was, Levi just let it go for the moment as he had more important things to ask.

"Alright," he replied firmly "I get it. Now what about your shift regularly; as in do you shift or is it prevented?"

Eren looked over to noticed how intent Levi seemed and smiled "Prevented. You may notice my characteristics pop, or show through, if I'm particularly hungry. If I go without for a bit, the second I get to eat my features may show. For example, when you saw my teeth change. I get weaker the longer I go without so I try to keep that from happening so I don't freak anyone out and so I don't feel like shit. I keep my wards inked often to avoid the chances of anything popping too hard. I don't exactly like shifting any part of me."

Remembering how scared Eren had looked when he was young, Levi could understand a bit "I can imagine you wouldn't. Does it hurt?"

"Immensely," Eren sighed as he met Levi's gaze "and I hope you never have to feel anything _remotely_ similar. It's a pain unlike anything you'll ever know. To be fully aware of everything, to feel each bone snap, each scrape of the peeling flesh, every organ inside your body rupturing, claws breaking through your fingernails, skull plates shifting around, spine contorting and pulling closer to your skin, and only being able to feel it and not stop it is more than anyone should bear. It's like you're looking through something else's eyes and being conscious of what's going on while your body acts on it's own, tearing itself apart." At the description and pained expression on Eren's face, Levi became more than horrified. To know what Eren had to endure as a child, as an adult, was beyond the scope of terrifying.

Without thinking of it, Levi reached for Eren's hand giving it a slight squeeze "I'm really glad you don't have to go through that. How do you feel right now after your touch up?"

Eren smiled warmly and shrugged "Hmm, it's not bad but it is a bit sore."

"Then here," Levi offered as he laid out on his side and pulled Eren to join him "don't lay on your back or put too much pressure on it." As Eren obeyed his offer it put the two of them nearly nose to nose on the blanket. With Eren so close he began to fear that Eren would hear his heart beginning to race. Being so close that he could feel his breath mingle with Eren's, so close that he could see the speckles of jade inside his turquoise irises, and see how his long lashes fluttered with each blink sent his mind whirling. He hadn't meant for them to wind up being so close but he wasn't hating it......he was only slightly perturbed by it. Instead of allowing himself to be overcome by his nerves he tried to steady himself as he reached up to frame Eren's jaw, watching the glimmer dance in his eyes.

"You said you were hungry, right?" Levi asked, fighting his nerves.

Eren smirked "Are you offering?" At the question Levi rolled his eyes and moved forward to kiss him sweetly. Within an instant the sweet kiss morphed into something vastly different. Passion overtook his original idea of a sweet kiss and it seemed that Levi didn't mind that so much. Eren pushed him back to the ground as he crawled into his lap, feverishly connecting his lips to Levi's once settled. Levi began to wonder just why kissing him was so comfortable, how it managed to fog his mind and cloud his senses with just the slightest connection. If Eren's kiss was so intoxicating then how could a bite be more than that? Eren had nipped his lip as he moved away from his lips to soar down to his throat, letting his teeth scrape Levi's skin knowing how it made his blood hot.

It was already warm out and it didn't need any help so Levi began to distance himself from the heat. Of course he loved when Eren touched him at all; he didn't entirely know how Eren managed to make him so weak in only two days but maybe it had something to do with the first time they kissed. Almost two weeks ago Eren stole a kiss from him that made his heart jump and his blood boil. From then on it felt like he'd been charmed. Whatever it was that the wendigo in him possessed he knew that it drew him not unlike a moth to a flame. At that moment he knew that something magnetic kept them together, made their emotions a tidal wave, and kept them going back to one another for more. Levi didn't hate that. If his instincts were telling him to go for Eren......then was it such a bad thing to follow?

Before he could pull entirely away Eren's teeth clamped down at his throat forcing an airy gasp over his lips _"Eren!"_ With a sultry stare and a sinful smirk, Eren met his gaze and then continued his actions. Running his tongue up Levi's throat, Eren destroyed all of what remained of Levi's thoughts. It was strange and a bit unusual but the second the smoldering kisses were lining back down his throat, Levi just decided to go with the flow. As Eren hovered atop him, his shirt fluttered away from his stomach and so Levi found a great new area to place his hands. If Eren was pushing his boundaries then Levi was about to test Eren's.


	8. Nothing is Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the conclusion of the woods! What comes next, well, that's gonna be golden!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Slipping his hands up the heated, tanned skin, Levi began to let his imagination run wild. Eren's mouth at his throat, the heat of his breath wrapping around his skin with each heavy exhale, and the skin beneath his fingers had Levi wishing Eren would push another boundary. Fortunately, Eren could feel the growing, overwhelming, desire to touch him in Levi's mind and so he let out an airy chuckle.

"You know, your brother told me a thing or two," Eren hummed before sitting back and grabbing the bottom hem of his shirt "and one of them was that you like a guy who can keep up with you." Tugging his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the space behind him, Eren smirked "He also told me you might drool on me once I took my shirt off." Levi's eyes immediately began to scan the bared torso in front of him. Attempting to feel out every dip, raise, curve, and scar on his body, Levi nervously let his hands roam while chewing at the edge of his own lip. Of course Farlan would give it away that his weakness was a good set of abdominals and biceps. Eren had them both and it only made his heart pound harder against it's boned cage not unlike a caged animal.

There was a lump in his throat as he tried to find the words to appreciate him but he knew that Eren knew. He only wished that Eren wasn't so smug about seeing how badly he'd managed to turn him on. All he wanted was for Eren to stop talking and kiss him again but it looked like he was waiting for something. It was in that moment that Levi noticed a second tattoo on his Eren's body. Just below his ribs and above his right hip were the words "Shackled at birth; Freed by love." The words made him think of Eren's curse and how his insecurity shouted that no one could ever love a monster. Did the tattoo serve as a reminder that he thought himself never able to be free? Thinking of it sent a shooting pain through his chest.

In front of him was a man so gorgeous, inside and out, that it was hard to believe he wanted anything to do with him. What Eren saw in him perhaps he'd never know but it didn't stop him from wanting to. In that moment he wanted to give Eren anything and everything he could possibly ask of him but instead of saying that, of saying how beautiful he was, how perfect, Levi reached up to frame his face. There was a smile on his face before it turned into a smirk, he pushed his hand into Eren's hair, knotted, and tugged him down flush to his body for another kiss. The kiss was desperate and sloppy as their mouths connected. Levi knew that Eren was just as hasty as he was, attempting to find their emotion in their embrace when words had failed them both.

Leaving him breathless, Eren broke the kiss and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth "Guess he was right. Do you like my body that much?"

Back arching, Levi nodded and panted out _"Yes!_ God, you're fucking gorgeous!"

Sitting back with a wide smile, Eren began to slip his fingertips up Levi's hips "Farlan let me in on something else, you know. You've probably got something equally worth peeking at beneath this shirt. Mind if I do?" Levi found himself incredibly nervous as those eyes raked down his body. Things were moving at a pace he hadn't guessed it would go but the thought of it being Eren somehow calmed him. Handling embarrassment in front of others was different but with Eren it seemed like he knew just how to push, where to push, and exactly how he'd react. Somehow he'd been bless with a man who could decipher anything. At the very moment he knew that he was testing a limit for him and so he'd asked him sweetly, softly, no ill intent behind his words and no teasing. Eren understood him and that was comforting enough even in an embarrassing time so he nodded his head and allowed Eren to pop the buttons of his shirt.

Comparing himself to Eren was awkward. He was flushed, thin, pale, and yet somehow Eren found his body just as enrapturing as he'd found Eren's. Being a gymnast once in a blue moon meant he still kept himself up and Eren was enjoying the payoff from that. He hadn't even given Levi a moment to think before his fingertips and mouth were trailing down his body. A slight growl sounded in the back of Eren's throat as Levi's arms looped around his neck and his fingertips toyed with Eren's shaggy hair. Scorching kisses were mapped down his throat, across his collarbones, down his sternum, and on any piece of flesh Levi would let him. His mind was dizzy with a feeling he didn't think he'd ever experience quite as profoundly. Lust tinted his gaze and the more Eren kissed him, the more he touched him, the further his mind strayed.

Placing a kiss at his left collarbone, Eren uttered softly "Hmmm, looks like it healed nicely."

Eyes wide, snapped from his carnal urges, Levi shook his head "What? How do you----Farlan. He told you?"

Sitting back in his lap, Eren nodded "Yeah, I know about your ankle too, Little Gymnast. _Sexy."_

"Thanks....I think," Levi replied with an arched brow.

"You're welcome," Eren snickered "and all he said about it was you got hurt, didn't go back, but still keep fit and blow off steam by doing it."

Levi sat up and sighed "Well being a bookstore manager hasn't been doing it."

Brows raised, Eren jested "Yeah, well, what were you aiming for? To be the most ripped manager at the bookstore? If so I mean you nailed it. Why don't you show me something sometime?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Levi asked curiously.

"I dunno, like how much you hate me for knowing you got teased mercilessly for never hitting that growth spurt!" As Eren took off for the creek, shirt in hand, Levi was still stunned how their makeout had turned into Eren teasing him and running off. Irritated, Levi got up and chased after him ready to shove him for teasing him about his height. It wasn't his fault that he was short and in that moment he wondered what other horrible things Farlan told him that he got teased about in the house. Tracking Eren down at the creek he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest in a huff. Eren stared back with a flirty, teasing little smirk that made him crack his stoic expression.

Sighing, Levi dropped his crossed arms "I'm not mad at Farlan for divulging the fact I got picked on for being small. If he told you anything out of the way, however, that's another story entirely."

"Don't worry, it was all pretty tame," Eren admitted while pulling his shirt back on "but I still never saw you as a gymnast, like, wow."

"Not many people do," Levi replied casually "but it's not hard to picture. I'm small but I'm fit without being overly bulky. It just hurts sometimes so I can't do it often. I do a lot of yoga though to keep flexible."

Eyebrows raising suggestively, Eren grinned "Oh yeah? Flexible, huh? That could be useful."

Groaning, Levi pinched the bridge of his nose "Ugh, not for sex."

"Well, have you ever tried?" Eren prodded.

"No," Levi deadpanned.

"Then you don't know it can't be useful," Eren offered as he walked farther up the creek bed.

Blushing, Levi scowled "That's neither here nor there."

"Shh," Eren replied softly as he offered out his hand "I was just teasing." At Levi's haughty huff as he took his hand, he continued "It's true, I just wanted you to take a breather so I got you up and walking."

Puzzled, Levi knit his brows "A breather? From _what?"_

 _"Really?"_ Eren asked before sighing. "Do you want me to explain that I can taste you again? Disregarding that there were other things too, Levi, I promised you that I wouldn't take anything more from you than a kiss but I can feel when you want me to do more. I can _taste_ it. Everyone emits pheromones and I guess it's the wendigo in me but I'm pretty adept at picking up smells. You also tasted really sweet. People put off different tastes for different chemicals that are emitted by the brain. Serotonin for instance has a sweet, candy like taste when it's high in the bloodstream but when it's low, it's bitter, almost chemically acrid. When you start to lose yourself, when you get that feeling like you want to surrender to me, I can taste nothing but sweet to an overwhelming level. Your saliva secretes these chemicals allowing me to taste it and that's how I know when to back off and let you breathe."

Face tinting a dark crimson, Levi turned his back to Eren "I--"

Eren yanked him around and pulled him so that he could hold him while meeting his gaze "And I don't want to push you past your boundaries. I like to push them a little and have some fun while making you feel as good as I do but I promised. I won't break it or goad you into something whether it be physically or more. No matter what I want from you I won't push it." Levi immediately had to deal with the embarrassment flooding his system. He was so caught up in wanting more of Eren that he hadn't realized he was going to push Eren too. Of course he'd wanted more from him with the way he made him feel but when Eren spoke it was kind and his touch tender. He'd never remembered being so far lost in someone he forgot to think of what would happen afterwards. In the moment he'd only wanted Eren, to help him, to taste him, to touch him. All it had taken was just a few kisses and that made him wonder just how long it would have taken before things got awkward.

Being so considerate of his promise made Levi wonder about Eren. Was he truly being serious when he'd claimed to want to know him? While he wanted desperately to believe that when he looked at Eren and felt his sincerity, it was still hard to fathom. Why would a guy like Eren possibly want to know anything about him? Why would he want more than the arrangement of the flesh that they'd agreed to? Did Eren truly want to have more with him beyond the scope of physical pleasure? Levi couldn't use his power to know for sure but he thought that Eren might not only be good for him but good to him. Kind, compassionate, witty, a great kisser, smart, sarcastic, who understood him, who helped him, and with a great body to pair it all with, Eren seemed to be perfect. He didn't care that his past had horrible things in it. He wanted to help Eren the way he was helping him, he wanted more than that, he wanted to be special to him, and, mostly, he wanted to know what it was like to be Eren's.

Noticing him lost in thought, Eren placed a tender hand to Levi's jaw as he frowned "What's wrong? Did I say too much? I'm sorry if I--"

Levi cut him off, placing his hand atop Eren's "It's okay. I was just thinking that you're either extremely dedicated to making me think you don't just want in my pants or you're being genuinely serious about wanting to know me by looking out for my best interests."

"I hope you arrive at the true answer," Eren responded.

Curious, Levi asked "Why?"

 _"Why?"_ Eren scoffed "Because I _like_ you. Levi, there is something about you that's special. I can't put my finger on it yet but you're more than anyone ever has been or probably ever will be. Normally, I need more than one person to take the brunt of my hunger and that's with sex. The curse of a wendigo is eternal hunger. I'm not supposed to have my hunger curbed this way but the wards sealed it and changed it. The wards have nothing to do with the fact that you somehow manage to sate me on your kisses alone. So, I take more from you and in all honestly, Levi, I don't have to kiss you more than a couple times before I'm fine. Anything more than that is for my own selfish desire to kiss you and to keep eating."

"But why do you even like me, Eren? Is it because I'm different and can sate you longer? You barely know me, Eren, and I barely know you. How do you expect anything else to be formed when there's such a gap?" Levi asked as his brows furrowed.

Eren shook his head, "No, I don't like you because of that. It's just a perk of liking you. If you say we don't know each other then you're right. Let's remedy that. I don't have to know everything about though, Levi, to enjoy being with you; to enjoy the way being around you makes me feel. I don't have to know everything about you to know that you're smart, fun, beautiful, and one of the most intriguing people I've ever met in my life." Feeling the strength behind Eren's words, Levi just had to swallow all of his remaining doubt. The fire behind those turquoise eyes spoke volumes about his true intent.

Levi sighed "I guess we're both similar there. I don't know why you have such a profound effect on me but I don't want it to stop. Everything you do pulls me to you. You're considerate, kind, funny, sarcastic, and more stupid gorgeous than it even makes sense to be. I can't explain why it feels so good when you kiss me, Eren, but it does and that's just because it's you. Your touch, your smile, your laugh, it all makes me happy and I don't know why."

Smiling brightly at his words, Eren pressed a kiss to his cheek "Good. I'm glad you feel the way I do. Do you believe that I'm telling you the truth now? Because, I'd like to date you."

"Date me?" Levi muttered, purely flabbergasted by the remark.

"You wouldn't want to?" Eren frowned.

"No--- Well, not _no_ but like--- I--- What I meant was that it's--"

Wrapping his arms over his hips, Eren smiled "Levi, _babe,_ you're rambling." Levi's eyes rounded in surprise as the word came so easily to Eren. It was almost natural. He'd said it without a moment's hesitation and Levi was far from hating it. It sounded so enticing and sweet when he'd said it, almost as if it were to calm him. Once it looked like Levi wasn't about to kill over, he sauntered over to the nearest honeysuckle vine and plucked a golden flower from it. Gently, he pulled at it's stem and a thin, white piece of the flower was produced. Before Levi knew what was happening he watched Eren place his lips at the bottom of the flower and suck. Discarding it, he quickly plucked another repeating his actions.

Levi walked closer to inspect his actions and began quietly "I'm not averse to the idea......but it's not exactly something normal for me. Frankly the whole thing sounds a bit intimidating. What if you found out things about me that you couldn't handle?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Eren outstretched a finger and ran it down his jaw "Baby, two people liking each other doesn't have to be normal. I'm a wendigo, you're a telepath, so how is that normal to begin with? Sharron and Ozzy? They seem normal? Sure, they've had their slew of problems but who are we to judge? Who is anyone to judge us? What the hell do you think I'm going to find out about to make me run? Nothing will. There are always going to be things you won't like about someone but the part of dating and getting to know someone, is realizing that those things don't matter. They might annoy you, drive you mad, but they're a part of the person you care about and if you truly care about them those things won't matter. You'll come to the realization people aren't perfect but even with their imperfections they're perfect in _your_ eyes."

Taken aback at the gentle tone in his words, Levi smiled and nodded "Point taken. I like how positively you view things. Now, would you care to tell me why you're over here eating flowers, weirdo? What if you inhale a bug?"

"Wouldn't be the first time then," Eren smiled as he plucked a flower and handed it to him. "Here, try it. I'm not eating the flower but what's inside it." As Levi cautiously takes a hold of the small flower, he watches Eren pinch the green piece at the bottom of the flower and slide it's connecting white stem inside. At the bottom of the flower a small bead of nectar hung, waiting to drop. Licking the bead of clear nectar before it fell, Eren turned to look at Levi as he expected him to replicate the action. Eren moved to stand behind him and place his hands over Levi's, taking the flower from his hands and pulling the drop of nectar from inside the flower. Deciding nothing harmful could come of it, Levi caught the tiny bead on his tongue as it fell.

The sugary little liquid had a rather interesting taste but it was rather good "What in the world....eating flower nectar doesn't seem like it'd be good."

"Hummingbirds seem to enjoy it. The flower even itself has antibacterial and anti-inflammatory properties. My crazy ass aunt had a friend who used to send her jelly made of them. It was pretty good. These ones are Japanese honeysuckles; a horridly invasive species that kills almost everything around it but it's so delicious no one cares," Eren offered between drops of nectar.

Levi nodded "Well it is pretty sweet. No wonder you eat it since you did say that you have a sweet tooth."

"So I did," Eren hummed.

Finding himself curious, Levi questioned "Tell me about your aunt?"

Turning his head, Eren smiled as he thought of her "Well she's about as batshit insane as you can get without being possessed by a devil. She's a healer---er, what you and every other person alive might call a medicine woman or as some overly done shit would call a shaman."

Shocked by that, Levi fumbled "So, you're not just Algonquin descent, you had---"

"I'm kind of an outcast from the reservation and my people," Eren stated "but so was my father and my mother once they were bound to one another. So, I don't have a tribe anymore it's safer to just say my heritage is Native American and call it a day. I grew up on the outskirts of a little town and I was pretty normal until I wasn't."

"That must've been hard," he offered sympathetically.

Eren shook his head "Not entirely for me. It happened before I was born but I knew I wasn't allowed onto reservation land. I was cursed and they knew it. My aunt still kept an eye on her sister and her niece and nephew."

"So your mom's sister?" Levi posed.

"Mhmm, Aunt M, she lives out in dense woods to the point of the nearest town is an hour away. No one is around for miles and she likes it that way. She raised me for about five years and has kept an eye on me since. My sister, Mikasa, and Armin also watch me just to be careful. It was Armin who suggested I come to this place. He said I'd fit in pretty well and I guess I do alright. Feels kinda nice to not be the only abomination here," Eren chuckled. Levi hated the way he tried to play that off as something other than self deprecation.

Frowning, Levi placed a hand to Eren's jaw turning it back to him as he met his gaze "Look at me. You are not an abomination, Eren. Your shift doesn't make you a monster."

Eren's eyes widened in shock before they soften and his hand was taken carefully "Thank you but I'll have to disagree. I can't control it----"

"But it's under control, Eren, and you have empathy. You are **not** a monster. **End of fucking story,"** Levi stated firmly as he jerked Eren back up the hill to the blanket "now lets go lay down, it's hot out."

"Okay," Eren said with a defeated sigh. How exactly was he supposed to argue when Levi looked at him so firmly, standing his ground. He was defiant to defend him and he didn't even know the half of things he'd done. It was admirable though he found it a bit misplaced. When they made it back up to the blanket he laid out and waved Levi over to him. The second he laid down, Eren pulled him closer until Levi tucked his head beneath his chin and held onto him. It was a perfect fit. As he held him so securely, smelling the gentle scent of linen and coconut wafting from his skin he asked quietly "Hey, Levi, will you go to the fall festival with me?"

Pulling back from his chest Levi just paused "Uhhh, I have to perform in the fall festival for my communications class so I might be busy preparing."

"COM-421?" Eren inquired with a slight inflection.

Levi nodded "Yeah, with Mrs. Stewart."

Eren groaned "Ugh, I have her too. Good to know she's making all her students do something."

"Mhmm, she's done it for years. Says it helps promote public image and shit. Farlan hated himself for signing up for the dunking booth last year," Levi chuckled "but I, on the other hand, found it a great use of his time. What are you going to be doing?"

"Talent showcase," Eren admitted. "You?"

"Same here. What are you gonna be showing off?" Levi asked with a slight sparkle in his eyes.

"Playing my acoustic," Eren smiled "but I don't know what to play yet. How about you?"

Levi took a minute to think of Eren playing "Hmm, I can see that. It fits you. I don't know yet what I'll be doing. How long have you played?"

"About ten years," Eren answered "but what about you? Do you play anything?"

Levi nodded "Violin and piano."

Eren shook his head in disbelief "Wow, those are pretty upscale. Requires some _serious_ talent."

He shrugged off Eren's surprise "Eh, I guess. I mean, I always played but I sunk into it after my accident. Farlan plays bass and Isabel plays the drums. Our father had a music room and though that it'd be good for us to make use of our time for the arts. I stopped playing when I started taking a heavier class load so I'm probably rusty but I might perform for the showcase."

"Musically inclined bunch," Eren smiled. "Your dad had a good philosophy. I'd love to hear you play something sometime."

"I'll say the same about you," Levi spoke softly "because something about you and an acoustic guitar just seems so natural."

"You think so?" He asked rhetorically. "Maybe it is but you know you never answered my question."

Levi snapped from his daze of thinking about Eren playing and apologized "Oh, sorry, uh, sure. You know it's not for like a month right?"

Eren nodded "Yeah I know. Did you wanna do something sooner?" Levi froze at those words. Of course when he'd said it was in around four weeks he didn't expect Eren to retaliate with something sooner. He did want to spend more time with Eren though. After all their talks of the day it just felt like they should at least try a date and see how it goes.

Glancing away, Levi answered "Uh, _kinda?"_

Pulling him closer, Eren offered "Tonight then. We can go see a movie if you're free. Eight o'clock?" Levi's heart began to race. He truly couldn't predict what Eren would say or do evident by his movements going from zero to 100 in the blink of an eye.

"Tonight," Levi muttered "okay. I didn't expect that soon but I don't work tonight. Eight is just fine. What do we do until then?"

"Lay here, talk, wait for the stars to come out, and wait for me to kiss you again," he winked.

"Sounds like a _pla--"_ Before he could finish his sentence, Eren tugged him closer for a soft, indulgent kiss. There was enough fervor beneath the surface but in that moment all he wanted was to taste him and be surrounded by him. In his embrace Levi surrendered himself and even allowed himself to break the kiss before laying his head in Eren's lap. Together, the two went on for hours talking about themselves and telling stories of their childhood. Laughing at the funny moments one another shared, smiling and stealing glances when the other wasn't looking, feeling a bit of pain at one's hardships, all came wrapped up into the evening. Levi heard stories of how Armin, Eren, and his sister Mikasa all broke into an old trailer they believed abandoned and how they shoved Armin through the broken window. In the end, the trailer wasn't abandoned and the three never returned. He also learned aside from Eren's felony that he had a scar above his eyebrow where his sister beamed him with a hairbrush for not remembering to announce himself or knock before entering her room as he caught her changing.

He learnt that Eren's favorite flavor of ice cream was pistachio and Eren learnt he was basic because his favorite was vanilla. Where Eren loved the color red, Levi loved the color blue. Eren preferred green teas with subtle flavors while Levi liked black teas with bold, refined flavors and tones. It seemed that no matter what Eren had said Levi was the opposite. It was quite a fun thing to see as they laughed and told stories, only focusing on each other and the fun they had while being with one another. Levi knew when he had to return to get ready for their date, that he already wanted more evenings with Eren like that. Laying beneath the twinkling stars high above the world where it was just the two of them? Nothing sounded better to him. As long as he could enjoy himself and be free from distractions with Eren, he'd be happy.


	9. Blow My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Exams are over me and that means a little more freedom before the finals come creeping in. I'm drowning in more essays but things should clear up in a few days so that means more writing and outlining for fun! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! Be sure to catch a laugh at the chapter title, I let a good friend name it.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Winding up walking back to his dorm with Eren at his side was a nice surprise. Of course they were giving each other ample time to get ready for their date but leaving him at the door with a simple kiss to the cheek was more than he could ask for. Once inside the dorm he got up to his room to pick out his clothes. Deciding on a pair of tight jeans, his Doc Martens, and a white t-shirt, Levi opted for comfortable and a bit on the casual side. After all they were only going out to the movie theater and it wasn't as if anyone was going to be judging them on what they wore. If anyone did judge his attire then they were just bored assholes with nothing better to do according to Eren. That very thought had given him a laugh as he stepped into the shower to wash the afternoon sweat from his skin.

After a nice, relaxing shower Levi got out and dressed for the night. Farlan hadn't got home yet so he scribbled out a note that he'd be gone and he'd text when he was on the way back. Last minute grooming to dry his hair, place a splash of cologne at his collarbones, and he was ready to depart. Eren had said he wanted to drive but Levi grabbed his keys so that he'd be able to get back into the room in case Farlan was late as well. He knew the parlor closed at midnight on Saturday but Farlan was known to be sent home before then if they didn't get busy or have appointments. He'd rather be safe than sorry so he headed out of the room with his keys, wallet, and cell phone.

On the way out of the building he was met with a sight that stopped his heart. Eren was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt, white vans, and thin jacket. How Eren managed to make something so simple look so damn attractive he didn't know but he was finding himself thankful for it. Not being shy, Eren raked his eyes up and down Levi's body clearly thinking something along the same lines as he had. No matter, Eren quickly flashed his keys and it was time to head off to the parking lot. When they arrived, Eren pressed the unlock button on his key fob and Levi couldn't say he was surprised at Eren's vehicle: a dark maroon range rover with roll bars and and tires made for off-roading. Eren cast him a glance as they made their way to the doors but he shrugged it off.

Inside, Eren began to buckle in but the moment the engine turned over and the radio came on music blared so loudly it vibrated the windows. Levi had quite a start at the music but once it was down a little bit realized he didn't mind it so much. After all, in his car the same could be heard only he made sure to turn it down a bit before he got out so he didn't deafen himself. Eren had flailed a bit at the volume and turned it down then began to back out of the parking lot. When it was clear he didn't need both hands one found it's way to Levi's thigh. He didn't mind it at all and just let himself relax as Eren drove them to the theater. Listening to him hum music along the way was cute but he wished he would have heard him sing. Something told him he had a good voice.

When they arrived they quickly decided on seeing the same movie: Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales. After Levi fought with Eren over paying for tickets, Eren trying to pay for him since he brought up the idea, the two settled on halving everything which left Eren a bit dejected. Levi didn't submit himself to the idea that one person had to pay on a date but Eren supposed his ideals were admirable. At the concessions stand Eren got a bag of twizzlers and each of them opted for their own drink but decided to share the popcorn. With their things in hand they headed to their theater and picked out seats near the back but still close enough to see and hear easily with the mass of people crowding the front.

Throughout the movie, Levi was stealing handfuls of popcorn from Eren who sat the medium sized bucked between them. While Eren switched between nibbles of his strawberry licorice and the popcorn Levi settled on mindlessly munching the salty snack as he leaned back in his seat, knees pulled up to his chest. Eren caught the sight and couldn't help but laugh to himself. Levi was a grown ass man sitting with his feet in the chair, his knees to his chest, and his eyes glued to the screen: who wouldn't find the smallest kick out of that? Unfortunately for Levi, jumping at parts in the movie as it suddenly increased in volume made for even more of Eren's delight. He was almost having more fun watching Levi watch the movie.

Halfway through the movie, however, both were completely engrossed. The story line had them captured and neither of them gave much a care to anything else going on around them. For Levi, that led to his moment of embarrassment greater than anything he could have thought he'd experience. As he blindly reached over for another small handful of popcorn it appeared that he'd overshot the distance. Eren coughed and Levi discovered his hand's firm grasp on denim and not jut any denim. Retracting his hand from Eren's inseam, Levi immediately began to blush and fumble over himself.

Eren leaned over to whisper at his ear "We're only halfway through the movie, Levi."

Trying to reign in his horror, Levi retorted "I swear to god I wasn't trying anything! I was reaching for the popcorn but I guess I overshot it. I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh it's fine," Eren teased "but just watch those grabby hands......you might get me _excited."_ Levi straightened a bit in his seat as the heat of Eren's breath rushed his throat. His skin pricked and his body shivered at just the thought of the two of them messing around in the theater. It seemed Eren had mistaken his shiver of arousal for one of chill and shrugged his jacket off. Handing it over to Levi, Levi smiled and did had to admit that his forearms were a bit cold. As he slipped into the plush jacket he was enveloped in Eren's fresh scent and residual warmth. The sleeves were a bit long on him, reaching down to the first joint of his finger causing Eren to get a little of a laugh at how ridiculously adorable he looked with his little sweater paws.

After he thanked Eren for his jacket, Levi settled back into his routine and kept his focus on the movie. Now he watched where he put his hand when going for popcorn and happily returned to munching away and following the movie. A half hour had passed and Levi was still far too enthralled with the movie and it's progression to worry about whatever Eren was doing. Every now and again he'd steal a glance and see him nibbling away at his licorice. Instead of glancing, Eren decided that he'd take things to a whole new level. Taking his chance as Levi's feet were then to the floor, he leaned over, pressed a kiss to his throat, and slid his hand from Levi's inner thigh up to his inseam.

"It's kind of _erotic_ , isn't it? The thrill of getting caught," Eren purred sensually. Levi hadn't any words in his throat for that. Instead of words a slight whimper exited his lips and he gave into Eren's temptation. Turning his jaw, he caught Eren's kiss easily and returned it just as intently. While it was a little awkward to be making out in the theater, the second Eren begged to deepen their kiss he gladly gave it and decided that he could surpass his awkward as long as Eren was there. As their kiss continued Levi found that he rather liked the taste of popcorn and strawberry licorice. Not even the end of the movie called Levi's attention elsewhere when what was in front of him, was the best thing to happen all night. During their entrance and their movie, Levi had been so focused on Eren and the movie that only a few fleeting voices had come and gone. It felt like a miracle.

Growing bold as he felt that things around him slowed, Levi reached over the armrest and jerked Eren over by his shirt. Brows raising, Eren gladly gave into the demand. It was clear to him that Levi was going to grow more than a bit demanding but he liked that idea. Pushing more into his kiss, Eren made sure that, by the time the lights overhead were whirring back to life, Levi would be breathless. The desire for more streaking through his eyes wasn't hard to see, in fact it was more of a neon sign but Eren knew that there was only one way to test things. Hands linked together, Eren led the way out of the theater once they discarded their trash. Inside the car Eren's hand remained tensed and atop Levi's thigh. Levi began to notice his hand patting his thigh. He would have questioned it but he knew better and then he began to notice them getting farther and farther out of town.

Driving them up to a scenic overlook of the town, distant lights twinkling like neon stars from their places below, Eren stopped and parked the car. In that instant Levi knew exactly what Eren was asking and he didn't have to. He wasn't stupid and he wasn't against the idea of fooling around with Eren at all. They'd both gotten rather hot under the collar and so Eren just waited silently, staring at Levi as if he was waiting for him to decide the next actions. He knew that he was asking if it was alright so Levi just gathered his courage, pressed a kiss to Eren's lips, and slinked back to the backseat. Beckoning Eren to follow him, Levi grabbed his shirt and pulled. Eren gladly wiggled his way into the backseat to hover above him. His words had failed him then and so all he could do was kiss him and let things go as they would.

At first their actions were feverish and desperate as they picked up where they'd left off. Tearing at each other's clothes, Eren was the one to take the pace and begin to slow things down. From feverish and desperate to deliberate and sure, Eren began to discard Levi's clothing. He was careful and his touch was tender as he looked down to Levi. He gave a sweet smile before kissing him and drawing his attention to the actions at hand. Levi already felt the blood in his veins boiling with every gentle caress of his skin and every kiss that Eren left down his body. After he struggled out of Eren's jacket and his shirt, Eren had taken a remarkable amount of time to discover the things he liked. From the bites at the crook of his neck, the gentle patterns ghosted over his hips, and the deep kisses that stole his breath, Eren had just about his biggest turn ons found.

The next measure was to pull his own shirt off and let Levi's hands run over his skin. He could feel Levi's urge to touch him increasing and so the second it was tossed off, Levi's hands and lips were on his skin. Tugging him closer, Levi reached for him and began to mark what skin he could get to. Feeling out the expansion of Eren's ribs as he breathed so deeply had his gut swirling. He knew that he'd agreed to whatever happened but he couldn't help but still a feel a bit awkward as they moved around in the back of the range rover. Trying to not think of the fact Eren was intent on things, he busied himself with focusing on how he felt and how it felt when Eren touched him. It was more intense than it had ever been with his ex and the carnal urge clawing, tearing, it's way through him hadn't ever begged to be released so desperately as it had with Eren.

Noticing that Levi's mind was hazing, Eren continued and moved for a deliberate, deep kiss to steal his breath. While Eren kissed Levi so passionately, his fingertips began to dip to Levi's hips. Popping the button his jeans, he lowered the zipper easily and took delight in the involuntary buck of his hips. Eren wanted Levi focused on what he wanted to do but he also wanted to force a fog in his head that rivaled his own. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was Levi and making him feel nearly as good as he'd made him feel simply by being around. Breaking the kiss, he began to mouth down Levi's jaw, his throat, and his chest. He'd stopped to tease the rising flesh of Levi's nipple, twirling his tongue about, nipping at the flesh just enough to draw a moan of his name, and then lowered his mouth to Levi's stomach.

Feeling the heat of Eren's breath trailing down his stomach had his skin pricking and his spine rushed with a shiver. Eren had noticed the car wracking shiver and let out a deep, throaty chuckle before biting at his hip. His breath left his lungs as quickly as it had entered when Eren tugged his jeans to his ankles. He surmised that Eren didn't strip them completely off for the sheer fact of having to put them back on later would take too much time. Levi didn't mind, in fact, he preferred to make the aftermath just as quick so he couldn't bask in his awkwardness. Thankfully, Eren's sinfully delightful mouth had taken his mind away from that and to the actions at hand.....or mouth. Nuzzling against his inner thigh, leaving multiple marks and heated kisses, Eren slowly made his way to the dangerously low riding boxer briefs on Levi's hips.

Having yanked down his jeans had drug the fabric of his boxers down with them, forcing Eren to stop and admire the view. Levi's beautifully porcelain skin was bathed in a gentle rose hue and basked in moonlight that made Eren's heart beat faster. Skin hot to the touch, Eren ran his hands greedily up Levi's body before stripping down his boxers in one fell swoop on their way back down his body. Levi's eyes shut, his head fell back, and his back arched just slightly as a groan tumbled over his lips thankful at the release of his strained erection from the confining fabric. Eren ran a teasing finger up the underside of his cock and over the head, smearing the excreted precum over his skin. The sight of Levi naked, flushed, and writhing sent Eren over the moon but had to reign it in. This was for Levi not for him.

Sliding the tip of his tongue along Levi's shaft, he noticed his body wrack in a tremor that once again shook the vehicle. Teasing him was going to prove fun as he knew his saliva was beginning to tingle along his skin. As he continued to twirl his tongue around his cock, coming to suck at the head and darting his tongue over the slit, Levi became a moaning, incoherent, mess. The only sounds that left his lips as Eren teased him were half syllables of Eren's name, gasps, and moans that he couldn't force down. He'd tried his hardest to quell the noise crawling it's way from his throat but it was impossible when Eren began to submit him to the hot, wet confines of his mouth, taking his length in various increments. Levi's back had come off the seat and it was all he could do to keep himself from screaming.

Eren gave no warning before he'd taken him completely in his mouth, moving in ways Levi couldn't have dreamt about while the tingling sensation sent his mind reeling. His fingers ran down to tangle into Eren's perfect, silken hair as he continued at a quick pace. It had been far too long for Levi to hope to retain any semblance of stamina when Eren was working around his cock the way he was. Before an ache could even settle in Eren's jaw, Levi's abdominal muscles clenched and he felt his climax approaching rapidly. Eren's hands moved about his body, reaching between his thighs to knead and cradle him gently, rushing over his hips and clawing the way back down. He swore that on the marks Eren left around his hip and stomach that he'd broken skin. It felt like such an intense, sharp pain ripping at his hip but in the next moment it was gone, replaced by a mounting pleasure like any other.

Knotting his fingers into Eren's hair as he knew he could no longer stave off his apex, Levi rasped _"Ah!~~ Er--Eren, I'm...I'm gonna cu--"_ Eren simply pushed harder in response to the vocalization, swallowing the thick, tepid emission that soon filled his mouth. Working Levi through the body wracking, hip bucking, scream inducing orgasm, Eren quickly made sure that Levi's euphoric release was one that he wouldn't ever forget. Levi looked down just in time to see Eren retreat with a loud, echoing, wet pop. He'd run his thumb over his lips, before darting his tongue out to clear any remaining fluid, and smiled at Levi. Levi's eyes rounded in surprise as he noticed the changes to Eren's body. At previous times he'd only ever seen Eren's eyes change for a split second, short enough just to make him question if he'd truly seen it, but now they remained a darkened, opaque amber that sent a shiver down his spine. Normally they flashed a bright, beautiful gold but now it was different.

His eyes hadn't been the only features to retain. Watching as his tongue had darted over his lips was one thing that he'd not seen coming. Forked, almost snakelike, and long with a color of rich, spiced cider, his tongue gave Levi quite a surprise. It wasn't a wonder he'd never felt something so mind numbing with a tongue like that. Simply watching him as he tried to catch his breath was magnificent. Eren's eyes hadn't changed and they focused on his body still. Once he said to himself that Eren hadn't looked at him like a predator but now? Now it was the only look he could see in those haunting amber eyes. Almost as if the action had brought out something in him that wanted to play, Levi stared up at Eren and brought him forward by the slope of his jaw. Kissing him softly, he pulled away and gave him a half smile.

There was no surprise that Eren was fighting his own arousal at the moment but he made no move to quell it. Instead it was Levi who urged him. If he could give Eren a fraction of what Eren had given him, a fraction of that explosive orgasm, then he'd be more than fine. It had been different than he'd imagined it considering how sated Eren seemed. He'd honestly thought Eren would want to immediately seek out his own in return but he seemed fine. Fortunately for Eren, Levi wasn't fine with Eren not getting off so after Eren grabbed a towel from his gym bag and handed it to him Levi had to speak.

"You're incredible," Levi panted as he still kept his hand to Eren's jaw.

Leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, Eren hummed "Thank you, but so are you."

"Not _yet_ I'm not," Levi answered with a flirty tone.

Brow raising, Eren asked "Hmm, are you so sure about that? You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"As sure as the moon controls the tides," Levi replied firmly "so whatever you want, Eren. Tell me. I want to."

"Only if you really want," Eren whispered at his ear as he grabbed the discarded towel from the floorboard. "Lift your hips." Obeying and raising his hips for Eren to place the towel vertically beneath him, Levi was wondering where he was going with this. Eren seemed to notice the confused expression etched into his sharp features and purred "Lend me your thighs." Understanding now that Eren planned on garnering his friction that way, he shrugged and decided it wasn't the strangest thing for him to ask. If he wanted to go the round of an old school prostitute sex substitution then he'd allow it. Who was he to dictate the way the man liked to get off?

Eren's kiss began to ignite the passion left kindling in Levi's chest as he swiftly deepened it, tilting his jaw for better access. Levi began to take advantage of Eren's lack of control and pulled him into the kiss forcing the space between their bodies to dissipate. He wanted to feel him, taste him, and let Eren lose himself the way Levi had moments ago. While Eren was just fine with letting Levi control their kiss as his hands moved over his bare torso, he seemed to be a bit shocked when Levi dropped his hand to the front of his jeans. Eren still being dressed was beginning to irritate him so he set to undressing him with a little of Eren's help. He'd shimmied out of the hugging denim and dropped the jeans to his ankles but Levi still wasn't satisfied. He wanted Eren just as bare as he was.

Turning to break the kiss and mark down Eren's throat, Levi loved to hear that filthy hum Eren made as he got aggressive. Biting at his skin brought a growl that both aroused him and made him shrink. It wasn't everyday a growl that rumbled low in Eren's chest could also echo so loudly inside the steamed range rover that it made his head hurt. Whatever button he pressed to elicit that sound, however, he planned to push again. If he could get Eren to make sounds like that he'd consider himself doing rather well as he scoped out what Eren like. His fingers dipped below the elastic band resting on Eren's hips, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his clingy charcoal boxer briefs. In that moment the sound filling the small space was much more animalistic than he imagined.

Of course it was involuntary but the rasped, gravely sound made Levi quiver once again. It seemed that Eren was rather vocal so he pushed another boundary to test his theory. Sneaking a hand up his inner thigh, slipping up the boxers to coil a hand around his cock and give a teasing stroke, Levi nipped at his bottom lip and watched as he stifled a moan by biting the corner of his lip.

Dipping his head to Levi's ear, he exhaled slowly with a moan _"Mmm, Levi~~"_ Hearing the low moan stopped Levi in his tracks and in that moment he knew Eren had done it for that reason exactly. Eren decided that enough teasing was enough. Nibbling the shell of Levi's ear, he began to slowly trail back down the marks he'd made as he placed a hand on his hip and began to pull his boxers off. Catching his action, Levi yanked at the other side and pulled them down to his jeans. For a moment, through the fogged mirror and pheromone heavy atmosphere, Levi wanted to stop to get a good look at Eren in all his naked glory. His brow raised a hint before a smirk donned his lips and he brought Eren to his lips.

It was then that Eren shoved his back to the seat and began to take the reigns once again. While he loved Levi's aggression, he wanted to show him a taste of what being with him would feel like. He took his time to lavish each inch of his skin, remembering where Levi was most sensitive while deriving his own pleasure from the effect it had. Pushing himself between Levi's thighs, feeling the friction of the slick skin against him, he let out a soft mewl. Every pant, every moan, kiss, bite, and touch felt electric to Levi the more Eren touched him and thrust his hips to get the feeling he needed to mock. Deciding to meet him halfway, Levi pushed himself up into Eren's thrust forcing Eren to get closer much faster. He hadn't expected Eren to kiss him to the point of him struggling for breath but he wasn't against it as Eren inched closer to his orgasm.

Eren's placed a hand on his right hip and suddenly Levi felt a pain he had earlier. It felt as if the nails digging into his hip had been more so of talons stabbing at him and breaking past his skin. For a moment he swore he heard a sickening crunch and snapping before Eren covered it by moaning directly into his ear. Just that sound was enough to have him ignore it and focus on not getting hard again. It took active effort to fight his own arousal as he watched Eren get off to him. Clenching his thighs a little tighter, Levi pushed off the seat and forced him faster until he finally felt Eren's hips falter, his breath hitch, and then the low groan of his name. There was no ignoring the sticky, tepid fluid dripping down his thighs so Eren focused on using his orgasm high to quickly clean up and toss the towel back into the floor.

After he pulled up his own pants he drug Levi's up for him, pressing a kiss to his stomach next to his navel. In that moment a burn set in and he felt Eren's tongue running over the sting in his hip. Glancing down, his eyes widened as he saw red welts and a puncture wound or two along with a scrape along his skin. Eren's eyes were still that haunting amber but it was his hand that made Levi stare. Elongated fingers with blackened, pointed nails perfectly made for tearing and shredding through flesh. It looked as though he'd tried to hold it back as he kept a hold of him but he knew that it wasn't his fault. Reaching out, Levi smiled and brought Eren to lie at his side once he scooted over. He knew better than to ask about it then and just let Eren hide it. Eren gladly lied in the spot and tugged Levi flush against him as he kissed his sweat beaded forehead. He rolled down the window to allow the thick, stifling air out of the vehicle that was heavy with the scent of sweat and pheromones.

Cautiously, Eren asked with his voice low "Hey, I didn't push any boundaries tonight, did I? I didn't scare you at all? I'm sorry I broke my promise."

"I'm not sorry," Levi smiled "and I wouldn't have you let you push me to do anything I didn't want to do.....although I feel like you did all the work. You didn't scare me but you did surprise me and don't worry I'll be alright."

"Good," Eren hummed before meeting his gaze "and I did but that's fine. I wanted to be able to see your face, hear you, and kiss you as I got off. My weird saliva is animal-like so those marks should heal a little faster....I'm sorry. I can't control it sometimes."

Flushing at the words, Levi stammered "I-I....understood it. I didn't mind.....I mean, I liked that part too and uh, yeah, it's okay. I'm gonna be fine."

"Yeah, I know," Eren offered "I could taste it on you. I've never tasted an arousal so _sweet._ Mmm. I could get drunk on it. I want to one night."

Confused, Levi asked for clarification _"Drunk?_ On how I taste?"

Eren nodded "I want to lose everything in you. I want to get drunk on you: your taste, your body, your mind. I want to just lose myself and let go. It's no secret that I've been with my fair share of people to just curb my hunger but you? You're different, Levi. You're the only one I've wanted to stay by side, the only one I've cared about, the only one to look at me so sweetly, to cut off my self deprecating comments, and the first one to be _more_ than my hunger. You're special in more ways than one. Nothing I experience with you is like anything I've had before in my life." At Eren's words Levi began to curl against him. He was gushing about him and how he was special but Levi was stuck. It was what he wanted to hear and the words sounded like a dream but was Eren saying it after what happened or did he truly mean it? He knew Eren was something special to him and he only hoped that he was serious in what he'd said. He didn't enjoy hearing about his past lovers but he knew that it was only physical with them.

As he looked up to see that sparkle in his, once again, turquoise eyes Levi asked "Are you so sure about that? Don't get me wrong, Eren, I love that you said that to me but I find myself wondering if you've said that to other people. When I'm with you the world stops; I can hear myself think and I can only think about you. It's only been a few days and I can't help but feel drawn to you. Maybe I'll ask myself why that is later but I guess even if what you said _was_ a line, it couldn't change how I feel right now."

"I'm entirely sure that you are someone special. I promise to the stars and back," Eren smiled as he hugged him tighter. "It's not a line. I truly like you, every inch, and I want you to feel everything that you do right now and more. I hope that I can eventually get your radio static tuned out completely but if you think of me to tune it out then I guess I can't be too upset."

Levi chuckled "Well it's not a conscious thought. It just stops when I think of you. My brain clears, my chest gets tight, and my stomach flips--"

"I like that," Eren interrupted. "Feel this," Eren smiled as he grabbed Levi's palm and placed it to his chest. "Just being near you makes my heart race. When I think of you the same thing happens to me." Levi's face began to heat as he met Eren's eyes, filled with a tender care, and he felt the furious rhythm of his heart beating in his chest. He couldn't help but feel like it was a little bit of proof enough to gauge how he felt. His mouth could lie but his body couldn't. They'd had enough time to regain their breath and allow themselves to relax but Eren's heart was beating just as frantically as his own was simply by being against Eren. There wasn't any denying that he liked knowing that Eren felt the same way so there they lied like two love swept teens in a cheesy 80's chick flick and perfectly content.


	10. Relationships & Realizations

Levi smiled brightly and nodded curtly "I guess that's at least some proof. I do like you, Eren, but you know that as much as you want to know about me I want to know about you. If I'm going to agree to date you then I want to know you. I want to know the real you, good and bad. You already know what I'm scared of, what I don't like about myself, and what holds me back. Let me be on even ground with you." For a moment Eren hesitated. Understanding that Levi was right was one thing but saying what truly ailed him was another. Opening up, being vulnerable, wasn't exactly something he himself was entirely comfortable with.......but Levi hadn't been either.

Still a bit adamant to air on the side of caution, Eren sighed "Levi, I like you a lot. I truly do. I know you're insecure, I know you feel inferior at times, even weak, and that the hardest thing for you to do is admit that. You were raised to be tough and you've fought so hard you don't know how to let yourself be helped without thinking less of yourself. The difference is, Levi, is that my demons are a lot worse t---"

"That doesn't matter to me," Levi interrupted as he cupped Eren's cheek. "Let me know you. I'm not asking for your bleeding heart, just the fact that eventually you'll be willing to open up to me."

"You should know that I am willing, Levi," Eren answered, voice but a whisper "but I am scared. I don't want you to see me like everyone else does."

Levi laughed "Haha, Eren, after this do you really think I'm running? You're the only person who has ever made me feel more than normal. With you everything feels so comfortable, so new, warm, and safe. Let me do that for you."

"But you already do," Eren replied "Levi, you already do." He released a sigh and closed the short distance between them with a chaste kiss. Reveling in for a moment, Levi allowed the brief connection. It wasn't exactly the best moment for a kiss but kissing Eren wasn't ever bad. Afterwards Eren cleared his throat "Erm, well, I had my first turn at age seven. By the time that I was 16 I had killed four people during shifts. My parents had figured out that during my first turn I was a lot stronger than they anticipated. Even through all the barriers and tricks I still somehow managed to get around them. My father was also a wendigo so they knew some things that would keep the beast contained to a degree.....but mine got out. For me, after eating I'd shift back. They started making sure that the moment my shift began I had something nearby to eat so I wouldn't have to go the week being turned."

Levi's stomach churned as he thought of the horror Eren had to endure as well as those whose lives he'd taken "I'm sorry, Eren. Can I ask what you ate or should I even bother asking?"

"Depended on the week," Eren answered. "Remember, my family ran a funeral home and my father was a coroner. I'm sure you can guess somewhere between the lines. My father had his own change to worry about but he did attempt ways to keep us both from turning. He didn't succeed entirely before he died but he was the one who led my aunt to the discovery of the wards. His research was something he left behind that allowed my aunt to tweak things around and change how the hunger manifested itself while human. I gotta say, I owe her a lot for taking me in and getting this under control."

"Your aunt sounds like a marvelous woman," Levi responded kindly "and I'm happy she was able to keep you from turning again. Honestly the whole process sounds grotesque, painful, traumatic, and unbearable."

Eren shrugged "Definitely painful. I haven't had a full shift since I was 16 though. Traumatic? Sure. Not remembering anything, waking up in the middle of the woods, naked and covered in blood then realizing the lifeless chunk of meat at your feet was once a human being isn't all that dreams are made of."

"Four times," Levi muttered as he snuggled closer to Eren, throwing his arms tightly around him. "I'm so sorry. Now you don't have to worry about any of that and I don't view you any differently. No matter that, you're not a monster, Eren. I'm not running, I'm not leaving your side, and to me you're just my crazy, sexy, at times charming, boyfriend."

Eren's eyes rounded in surprise before his lips went wide in a molar to molar smile _"Yeah?"_

"Yeah," Levi started "I think so....unless you don't---"

His words were cut of with a chaste kiss "Don't you even finish that thought, babe. Everything you want to give me I'll gladly take and eventually....you'll know exactly what haunts me. For now, we're pretty even. I do have a curfew to make though so I guess we should be getting back."

Levi nodded as his features flushed and he stole a swift kiss "Guess so. C'mon." Taking Eren's hand, Levi shifted, albeit with a little difficulty, and climbed over the console into the passenger seat dragging Eren behind him. Things had progressed rather quickly for them but it felt right and that was all that mattered. When something so capturing held onto him, he knew when to give in. At the moment he was so elated he felt his chest may burst but it had nothing on Eren's smile that wouldn't quit. He was so fucking adorable and when Levi reached over to take his hand after he started the car, he couldn't help but smile himself. Eren had lifted their joined hands and placed a delicate kiss to the back of his hand before driving off.

During the entirety of the ride Eren hadn't stopped smiling. Levi stole glances from time to time simply enjoying watching how ecstatic he seemed to be. He had to give him a break, however, because he was in the same boat as Eren. In all the moments of his life he doubted one made him happier than than what had transpired that night. Everything felt so real, so right, so....perfect.

Deciding to prod, Levi squeezed Eren's hand and chuckled "You're all smiles tonight, Eren, why?"

"I just had a fantastic evening, for the first time in my life I have a beautiful, smart, phenomenal man worth a damn who agreed to date me, and I have a few things on my mind," Eren answered with a blinding smile.

"Oh yeah?" Levi snickered "Whoever this guy is, I need to kick his ass. What's on your mind?"

Eren couldn't prevent the boisterous laugh that left his lips "Ahaha! Easy, Slugger, I'll share! Just kidding. I won't. You're always on my mind so I'm thinking that we need to get you some practice again with your ability.....and also ravishing you someday."

Giving him credit for that quick line, he shook his head "Didn't you just eat enough?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged "but the element is also for fun and lots of pleasure on both ends."

".....True enough," Levi managed "but what kind of practice?"

Noticing his subject shift, Eren laughed and moved along "Maybe public attempts. We can try to use your control to force people out of your own brain."

"Wait, like, mind control _myself?!_ That's insane," Levi shrieked as he thought of the probability of that working considering it was just self control.

"Kinda," Eren offered "but we'll think more on it later. Right now I just want to enjoy what little time I have with you left." Eren squeezed his hand and turned up the radio allowing it to fill the comfortable silence that came to fall between them. How the night ended so beautifully he'd have never known until he realized that wasn't all to the night. Once they arrived back at the campus Eren insisted on walking Levi to his building where he proceeded to wrap his arms around his hips and steal a kiss beneath the moon. Levi threw his arms around his neck and kept him there for longer than he should have considering his curfew. He just didn't want the night to end but unfortunately it had to. Eren reluctantly tore himself away and bid him goodnight leaving Levi to stand just outside the building and brace himself against the door. Life was good.

Upon regaining his bliss hazed faculties, Levi began the ascent to his room. Fumbling around for his keys, Levi began to unlock the door and stealthily creep inside the room. As he entered the room he was immediately met with Farlan and Isabel turning their heads towards him with expressions that seemed all too knowing. The television blared behind them and they suddenly found it of no interest to them. Instead, Levi's late arrival was their new topic of interest.

Farlan arched a brow "So, Levi, you have fun?" Recoiling at the tone of his voice Levi suddenly found himself wondering if he was about to be scolded for coming home a little after midnight. For god's sake he was 23 years old but it still felt strange when Farlan lectured him. The way both he and Isabel were staring at him led him to believe that they knew he'd skipped class and done nothing but spent his hours of the day with Eren. Internally he was screaming at himself but externally he tried to keep a clam, serene expression.

"Uh, yeah," he began "it was nice."

 _"Realllllyyyy,"_ Farlan lulled "what exactly did you do today?"

Knowing for sure then, that Farlan and Isabel knew, he resigned himself to giving in "Alright, what do you already know?"

"That you skipped class today," Farlan grinned crookedly.

Sighing, Levi stepped over to the sofa and suddenly he was squished between his siblings while he questioned them "How in the hell do you know that?"

Isabel piped up "I waited on you after class and your professor asked me if you were alright and if I was there to see what you missed"

Levi groaned "Shit. Okay, I skipped one fucking day and it's not---"

Farlan immediately set to teasing him as he threw his arms around him and began to make kissy noises through fake sobs "Look at my baby growing up!!"

 _"What the hell?!"_ Levi shrieked as he tried to peel himself away from Farlan's clutches.

Isabel only snickered and pushed him back to Farlan "How sweet! He finally hit puberty! Skipping class to hang out with a boy no doubt! Tsk, tsk, Levi." Having to groan and wonder why he was "gifted" with siblings so annoying, Levi just allowed them to get it out of their systems. Some days he hated them but he loved them everyday even through their horrible antics and relentless teasing.

"You two are overreacting," Levi stated. "I'm 23 years old, remember? I'm thankfully done with puberty."

"Haha," Farlan snickered as a memory struck him "yeah I bet you are glad. Remember how horridly squeaky your voice got during puberty. God forbid that was funny as shit! I'm just glad you have a love life....well a decent one. What'd you do all day, huh? Did you seriously ditch for Eren?"

At the horrendous memory Levi's features scrunched in distaste "Ugh! Please don't make me remember that! I might have......and I spent some time relaxing, I went to the movies, and came home, Mom."

Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Isabel leaned in "Oh yeah? How much of the movie did you actually watch?"

"Oh my god, Bug!" Levi groaned. "All of it......well, most of it.... _like 95%_ of it. I kinda, uh, missed the ending because I fucked up once." He stammered before knowing that it would lead to questions. He wasn't shy about sharing the awkward moments he had. Isabel and Farlan knew him better than anyone and they often knew everything that happened so while it wasn't strange it still was a bit embarrassing.

Isabel placed a hand at her collarbones "Oh my, what did you do?!"

Levi searched for his words before speaking "I, uh, overshot my popcorn reach...."

Both of them began to stare wide eyed before cackling wildly causing Isabel to ask "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?!"

"Straight up grope him?" Levi asked "Yeah, I did. It got real awkward for about a twenty minute time period but I guess I didn't truly mind making out and missing the end of the movie."

Farlan grinned proudly before it fell away "Mhmm, of course you didn't.......wait a minute. What time did your movie start, Levi?"

"I dunno, 8-ish?" Levi recalled.

"Okay, even if it's a two and a half hour movie, Levi Riya Ackerman, at the _most_ , you would have been here sooner. It's after midnight," Farlan rattled off as his turbulent eyes narrowed.

"Uh, yeah......about that," Levi started as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Isabel's eyes widened owlishly as she playfully smacked his shoulder "Levi! You didn't! You _dog!"_

"Whoa," Levi stated calmly "what are you thinking I did?"

"Eren!" She guffawed.

 **"NO!** Jesus, Isabel! I'm not a horny teenager. I can control myself thank you," Levi scowled at her accusation.

Farlan sighed "It wasn't _you_ we assumed couldn't."

Coming to Eren's defense, Levi corrected them "Actually, Eren's pretty good on that front. He backs down when need be."

"What about.... _not_...when need be?" Isabel prodded as she nudged Levi with her elbow.

"Bug! Seriously? We didn't have sex," Levi groaned loudly, beyond exasperated with the two of them.

Farlan slung his arm around his neck and grinned deviously, seeing right through him "But....."

Levi sighed before a dopey grin spread onto his face "But we did fool around a little bit in his car. That's all you get to know." Cheers erupted from Farlan and Isabel as they made various noises of approval.

Farlan nodded his head "Yeahhhh, 'not a horny teenager' my ass......so, how was he?"

Dazed as he recalled, Levi answered "My boyfriend is _incredibly t_ alented." After he shook his head while Isabel and Farlan sat stunned, he got to his feet and made off to the bathroom before turning his head over his shoulder "Now, I'm gonna shower and head to bed. I have to work all day tomorrow so Bug be sure to get some rest." Before heading off anywhere he grabbed a towel and a pair of underwear from his bedroom then knew he had to shower. As he made it to the bathroom, he allowed himself to carefully disrobe. There was one thing he'd noticed that Eren had apparently forgotten to remind him of; he was still wearing Eren's hoodie. It was plush and Eren's scent was woven into the fibers causing him to instantly relax into it. Unfortunately, he knew that he had to removed all traces of Eren from his body but he couldn't help but think during his shower.

How insane was it that he had a boyfriend now!? It was almost as crazy as believing he'd been the first one to say it. Never did he think that he'd be in that situation again but Eren was different. Eren was more than anyone had ever been or ever could be. Just by being with him he could tell that Eren was the best thing to happen to him thus far in his life. Someone managed to lift him to the highest peaks of euphoria while also managing to make him feel safe and secure. Eren could make him laugh, make him smile, and most of all could remind him that he was worth a damn as a person and needing help didn't make him weak; he was learning. At the end of his shower he felt refreshed and a bit enlightened. Slinging on Eren's hoodie, he zipped it up to his navel, slid on his boxers, and walked out to the front room to be met with mile lone smiles.

Farlan had shaken his head for a moment and Isabel snickered but he shrugged them off with a crooked grin and bid them both goodnight. He'd had a rather long day and needed to regain his strength so getting to bed was needed. When he got to his bedroom he slipped beneath the blankets and it came to him then that he should make sure his alarms were set. As he turned on the screen he was met with a text from Eren.

**_From: Eren_ **   
**_To: Levi_ **   
_Goodnight, Gorgeous, sleep well._

He had to laugh a moment at the text. Of course he knew that Eren would be a bit over the top but he found that he didn't mind as much as he thought he would've. Instead he found himself smiling and typing out a quick response to wish him the same before letting sleep overtake him.

**_To: Eren_ **   
**_From: Levi_ **   
_Thank you, you too, Eren. Goodnight._


	11. Books & Brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, fun fact: I'm working on NaNoWriMo this month so when I update it'll probably be way later than you're used to. It'll normally be around 8-10pm EST. I'm not pausing any of the work I'm currently doing so balancing everything right now is a damn circus act. Things are gonna be a bit hectic this month so try to bear with me! I'm doing the best I can at the moment. Just revel in the fact that things are gonna end pretty quick on this story as it's not a very in depth relationship builder. That said, I still hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Morning came swiftly and Levi simply groaned at having to be up. His body did not agree with getting up early on a Sunday morning but work called and he knew that he had to go. For a moment he laid in bed contemplating how his day was likely to go then headed for the kitchen. Still dressed in Eren's hoodie, and reluctant to take it off until absolutely necessary, Levi shuffled still half asleep into the kitchen to begin boiling some water in the kettle. Within a few moments of him getting ready in the bathroom it was sounding through the room with a howling whistle. At the time Levi finally heard it he strolled easily into the room and began to grab a mug for himself. He'd placed his diffuser inside the mug and filled it with his normal earl grey before pouring the boiling water over it and leaving it to steep as he went back onto his preparations.

Letting his tea steep, Levi went about picking out his clothes and then set to drinking it as he prepared for his morning. By the time it was time to shower he was finished with his first cup and steeping his second by the time he got out. Once he was about to leave for work, he grabbed the next cup and headed out the door. There was no way that he'd be able to work without it. Even on the road he was already yawning and wishing that he'd be back at home snuggled up in Eren's hoodie and bathing in his relaxing scent. Being in a bookstore all day could get pretty boring and the moment he arrived he inhaled the scent of coffee and processed paper knowing a day of the same actions awaited him. He supposed in the end that was one that he liked about working in the bookstore.

When he walked behind the counter he was met with a balding man in his late fifties who always wore a kind smile. Charles had hired Levi when he was aware of just what it was that Levi could do. Never had Levi imagined he'd meet another person with an ability that was similar to his own. Though Charles was telekinetic he understood Levi's plight and had since helped him a bit as he came out of his shell. As long as Levi had worked in the bookstore he'd come to see Charles, and his wife Milly, as a set of his grandparents. He loved them both dearly and they often allowed him to get away with things that no one else could have dreamt of. To Charles and Milly, who never had any children, the terrible trio of Farlan, Levi, and Isabel were the closest thing they'd had. They had all known each other for years and it always felt so warm and welcome when Levi came into work.

Sure, Charles knew that Levi wasn't much of a touchy person or one to be too in tune with his emotions but that didn't mean Milly let him get away with it. While Charles covered the bookstore it was Milly who covered the small cafe inside it. Every morning she'd come and give him a hug, planting a sweet kiss on his forehead that he used to squirm out of. Now, however, the gesture was welcome and reciprocated. Once that woman put her arms around him he'd smile and see the light in her, normally dulled, sage eyes show. Charles had even said she seemed much more vivacious since they'd all met. In the end he loved that and he'd do anything for them.....they all knew it. It didn't matter if he was the bookstore manager, if Milly needed him for something he was there to do it and that happened to be the very way his morning began.

Milly called him over to help her with one of the espresso machines. Having dealt with it before, Levi simply slid some pieces out, cleaned a small section, popped it back in, and then set it to working. It was after that he was moving on with shelving new books, making sure displays were front and center, correcting the books people had misplaced, and in general keeping things neat and tidy. While he didn't mind working there was definitely another place his mind whirled to when he was in between tasks. His mind began to run away with him but it hadn't prevented any of the customer's thoughts and halfway through the day he'd begun to feel more drained than normal.

"Damn," came a low whistle "judging by the cover I'd _love_ to read that book." Levi jerked his head around in a quick snap. He knew that voice. As he turned around he was met with Eren's broad chest almost directly in front of him. How'd he managed to get so close he hadn't known but screw him for being damn near slippery. His sunglasses were low on the bridge of his nose and his brows were raised as he looked down at Levi. Without a doubt, Levi knew he couldn't resist that look in his eyes and so he pushed up on his toes to wrap his arms around Eren's neck. Inhaling his scent as he buried his face into Eren's neck had been just what he needed. Eren's arms tightened around him for only a moment before he retreated from the embrace.

Unfortunately, Eren hadn't been alone and Levi had seen that as Eren stepped aside. When not being enraptured with Eren he could then begin to hear everyone's thoughts again, present company included. Just as Eren noticed Levi wincing a bit, his brows furrowing, Eren decided to distract him with a chaste kiss on the lips.

Levi quickly pushed him away "Not at work, Eren, please. How do you even _know_ were I work? I never told you?"

"Sure didn't," Eren chuckled "but Farlan really has a dude's back. He told me without any hesitation. Anyway, it's actually a good place for your practice."

"Can't," Levi sighed "I'm working."

"You can," Eren encouraged "just trust me. C'mere, I want you to meet some people." The moment Eren gestured out to the three people tagging along behind him, Levi stiffened. A young woman with beautiful features caught his attention first. Her raven shaded hair was cut in a shoulder length bob and her stormy grey eyes focused almost uncomfortably on him. Her presence would be deemed as fierce to say the least. She was just a couple inches shorter than the gentlemen she stood with and then it was the man to her right who caught Levi's attention. His tanned, freckled skin was the first thing to catch him but then it was the rich umber doe eyes that had him staring. His features were rounded and his long, shaggy, deep mahogany hair was pulled into a ponytail with two tendrils on the side of his face, one on the left braided with a single bead of turquoise at the end. His hairstyle also aimed to reveal a sharp undercut.

The freckled guy wasn't the only one sporting one either as the guy at his side was one he'd known for a long time. Two toned hair of flaxen and pecan, metal hoops through his nose, lip, and ears, Jean Kirschtein and Levi knew each other well. His piercing, amber eyes glittered mischievously as they met Levi's and suddenly he was stepping forward. Sharp canines peeking through his lips as he smiled so roguishly, Jean was suddenly in front of him.

"Haha, you and Jaeger, Levi? Now _there's_ a strange match," he chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Levi huffed "Listen here, Firebug, we've talked about what happens when you say the first thing on your mind around me. Want another lesson?"

Eren shook his head in dismay "Whoa, you two know each other?"

"Jean is friends with Is. I also used to babysit the little shit since our parents were close," Levi stated as he smirked towards Jean.

"Perfect!" Eren exclaimed before he turned to the young woman with them. "Then next, Levi, I'd like you to meet my sister, Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman, meet Levi Ackerman."

Offering out his hand, Levi smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm Levi."

Shaking his hand with definite firmness, she smiled devilishly "Mikasa. So, you're the boyfriend. Nice to meet you too." As she retracted her hand Levi could hear her thoughts echoing in his head _"I wonder if he knows what Eren is? Would be okay with it? He seems too naive, a bit small too if the need ever came to defend himself from Eren, but Eren seems to know something the rest of us don't. I wonder what's truly going on here."_

Levi scoffed "I assure you that I'm just fine with what Eren is. Promise that I may be small but I can defend myself rather well. I am also quite far from being naive. I happen to be older than everyone in this group and I'm a bit more familiar with the world and it's people than any of you. If there's something Eren is keeping from any of us I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

Mikasa's eyes narrowed "Mind reader."

"I prefer telepath but, yes, in training," Levi stated firmly as if standing up to Mikasa's thoughts.

"Exactly, and that's what we're here to help with. The only other person you haven't met is Marco. Marco---"

"Aren't you in biomechanics?" Levi asked with a quirked brow.

Marco reached out to shake his hand "Yeah, sure am. Marco Bodt. My twin is in the class too. Ymir?"

Levi nodded and shook his hand in return "Ah, yeah, that's right. Nice to meet you, Marco."

"You as well, Levi. So, Eren, let's get this thing started or are we gonna play 'tell each other what kind of freaks we are' first?" Marco asked with a tone that made Levi recoil. He'd seen Marco, and apparently his twin sister, in class and had no idea what he was like but that sudden brashness in his voice had Levi taken aback. He had to admit that he wondered about Marco and Ymir. His sister had bright amber eyes while Marco's were a dark, enchanting umber with bronze flecks around his pupil. Whatever he was, he could feel, wasn't good. It had been the same feeling about Eren that had knotted and twisted his stomach until the nausea was overwhelming.

Eren gave a shrug of his shoulders "Let's say you can share if you want but he already knows what I am. If he does happen to invade your mind when your thoughts give that entryway he may find out anyway. "

Mikasa looked to Levi "I'm a valkyrie."

Slipping up next to him, Marco grinned "I stand to rival Eren's freak mutation in lore so if you can stand his you can stand mine. It seems you already know Jean is a firestarter but I handle the opposite element."

"Water....so a siren? _A merdude?_ What?" Levi guessed with a laugh.

"Do you know much about the Shawnee?" Marco posed. When Levi shook his head Marco continued "Well, we, and some others, have something called a Mishipeshu. It's a water panther or lynx....except that it's not. Imagine, if you will, a panther with a deer's antlers, covered in dragon scales with razor sharp spines that shimmer like copper spanning down it's back and onto it's serpentine tail. In some lore it's said that the underworld being can rival even that of wendigo but they are constantly at odds with the lords of the sky."

Eyes widening, Levi nodded "Ahhh, _that_ explains why I feel like I'm gonna hurl. I got the same feeling around Eren the first time. Something _evil_ is in you and I can feel it. Do you have a turn like he does?"

Marco's grin seemed feline as it widened "Evil? Mayhaps it is. I do have a shift but I allow mine because I'm not out of control in my beast form quite like Eren is. I can control when and what parts of me shift. I don't have some insatiable hunger but I do have a strong hankering for the water."

Jean cackled "Haha, it explains why you're on the swim team and quite possibly one of the best."

Winking over at him, Marco looped an arm around him "Aww, flattery will get you _everywhere,_ baby.Now, let's go sit down and think really loud thoughts so we can distract the telepath."

"Is that the plan?" Levi asked as his eyes turned to Eren.

"Pretty much," Eren shrugged "we're gonna go sit and have some drinks at the cafe. That whole time we're gonna project our thoughts, practically scream them at you, and I want you to see if you can block it out by controlling yourself. I know you can do it."

Levi shook his head "I don't know, Eren....I just don't have the---"

Wrapping around him, Eren interrupts "Shhh, I know you can. Just try to control yourself and focus on me, focus on the silence, focus on yourself. Isolate yourself, your thoughts, and push them out. Mind control could even be used to make them reject your ability. We're gonna go sit down. We'll be up there if you need us." For some reason Eren had all the faith in the world in him and he couldn't even manage a splinter of it. He watched as the crew moved on through the bookshelves and back to the cafe at the back of the store. The second he went back to work he could almost feel the crushing weight of all their thoughts directly aimed at throwing him off kilter. It was more than hard to filter out. Dropping to his knees, placing his hands on the side of his head, Levi grit his teeth and tried to breathe as he heard all the voices whipping around in his head.

From behind him he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He knew Charles was around and it was likely him as there was no one else who'd care enough to perform such a kind, reassuring gesture. Turning his head as he winced, his hypothesis was correct and Charles' deep chocolate eyes softened as they met his own. Crouching, the older man waited until Levi said he was alright before asking what was going on. As he told him thoughts were gnawing voraciously at him for the evening, Charles gave him a gentle smile causing the lines around his lips to crease just so.

Carefully wrapping him in a hug, Charles spoke softly "It'll stop soon. If you need, go back to the storeroom, okay?"

"I can't," Levi managed "I've gotta get through it. I can't keep hiding myself away anymore....."

As he trailed off, Charles playfully pushed his fist against Levi's jaw "Tch, there's m' boy. I thought I saw it the last couple days but you're changing. It's good not to hide anymore. If you need help, Levi, ask for it, _please."_

Glancing up to him, Levi nodded "Thanks. I think I'll show you why later but now I have to try to fight this on my own. I promise I'm gonna keep working. I'll be alright."

"If you say so, champ, but if you need it take a break. There's no weakness in that," Charles replied before heading back to the counter. Levi gave him a nod and fought against all the things in his head as he turned his back to the cafe. Working as he tried to fight through the seemingly unending barrage of brain bullets being shot at him, Levi began to keep to his tasks. Some of the thoughts were easy and he could simply block them out without so much as lifting a finger. Others, however, were as tricky as bomb diffusal. Mikasa's thoughts did more than push him, they down right pissed him off. What the hell did she know about their relationship anyhow?! It wasn't her business about how strange it must be for Eren to hear all the chatter about them being together.

Every annoying thought further inched itself under his skin and the only thing he could do to push out the nagging, festering thoughts was to think of Eren. From Eren's first true kiss that was from a place of mutual care to just the way his arms felt when they were around him, helped him. All he urge himself to think of was Eren. Imploring himself to push everything away, to say nothing else mattered but his own will to silence his own mind and those around him, Levi took a deep breath and let it all fall away. Focusing on he felt with Eren was apparently the key to zen. When he thought of how light and airy he felt when he was just around Eren he knew that was a feeling he wanted to seek out forever.

Before he knew what was happening, Levi was shelving books and wondering just where Eren was going after he got finished in the library. Last he remembered Eren didn't work and was mostly stuck in the shifter dorm or on campus most of his days. The fact he'd made friends with a shifter of quite a nasty caliber and, by proxy, Jean, was a bit interesting to him. Eren was charming and charismatic though so he supposed that it wasn't too far off. It hadn't clicked in his head yet that he wasn't thinking of voices, he wasn't hearing voices aside from his own, and he was working as if everything were completely normal. The moment he had realized it, however, was when he looked over at the table and realized he didn't hear Eren. Dropping the book in his hand, Levi immediately rushed back to the cafe, up the steps, and over to Eren's table where he placed both hands on his cheeks and kissed him quickly.

"You're a fucking _genius!"_ Levi exclaimed with bright eyes chalked full of energy. Eren's lips curled in a wide grin as he pulled him down for another kiss which Levi hummed through "My good luck charm..... I did it."

Dragging him to sit on his thigh, Eren wrapped his arms around him "Mmm, good job. I knew you could do it." When their eyes met and Levi's cheeks dusted darkly in peony, Eren smiled "I'm so proud of you, Levi. Tomorrow we'll see how you do with the average population."

Before he could reply, a tumbleweed of silvering tangerine hair appeared at his side "Oh, Levi, you've never been so _affectionate_ with anyone before."

Stiffening, Levi leapt off Eren's lap having forgotten his place "I'm so sorry, Milly, Eren was helping me learn to block people out and I did it.....I got a little carried away."

Arms engulfed him and he was suddenly pulled into the plump, voluptuous body of the older woman "Oh honey!! I'm so proud of you too!!" Without much effort she lifted him off his feet and smothered him into her bosom. While Levi was struggling against the woman, those at the table were fighting furious giggles at the, no doubt, hilarious scene unfolding around them.

Once Levi was sat back down, he gulped a large breath of air and attempted to fix his disheveled appearance "Jesus, Milly! Now I might not introduce you." At the frown creasing her lips, Levi sighed and gestured to Eren as he stood from his seat "Milly Torodal, this is Eren Jaeger.....my boyfriend. Eren, this is my boss and one of the owners of the store, Milly Torodal."

Eren offered out a hand before being enveloped into a hug "Oh!! You are just a cute little thing! Charles just has to meet you! Levi, I'm so happy for you."

When Eren was released, he cleared his throat and smiled "Erm, yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Torodal, you are an absolute treasure. I'm Eren."

"Aren't you a smooth talker," she grinned as she nudged him before pinching his arms "and, _my,_ what a build on you. Maybe you can make Levi eat more, he's just such a scrawny little thing."

"Milly," Levi groaned "we've been over this! I'm not scrawny; I'm just short and thin. I have muscle mass! I was a gymnast, dammit!"

"Touchy, touchy," Milly laughed before looking to Eren "but, Eren, darling, let me walk you down to meet Charles. Levi, you stay here and entertain the friends."

"How about I actually work?" Levi offered.

"Break time!" She cheered as Marco, Jean, and Mikasa lifted their cups through outrageous fits of laughter. Levi, knowing better, excused himself and sought to follow Milly as she dragged Eren about. This was the last thing he needed! He didn't need his bosses meeting Eren like this! For all he knew he'd spend the next half hour on his break listening to stories and then they'd ask questions about how they met. Really, now was not the time but thankfully most the store was clear by 4pm anyway as it was one of the lulls in business. Eren had guests! He could always throw that one out but it was unlikely it'd be allowed. Once Milly had made it to the front counter of the bookstore she called out for Charles to "come see what she found with Levi" and he wanted to give up right then and there. Charles walked out with his thick lensed glasses perched lowly on his nose as if he'd been reading files in his office.

Taking a step down to meet him, Charles stood almost even to Eren and shook his hand at a crushing strength "Nice to meet you, I'm Charles Torodal. And you are?"

Unaffected by the strength in his grip, Eren beamed radiantly "I'm Eren Jaeger. It's nice to meet you, sir. I heard Levi worked here and I needed to help him learn to block out thoughts in public. I hope you don't mind that I forced it a little by being here."

Narrowing his eyes, Charles met Eren's gaze and replied "If you're the one that made him drop to his knees in pain and almost scream then I'm **not** gonna be too happy. Levi is like my son. I don't---"

"Excuse me?!" Eren flailed as he immediately turned to Levi. "Are you okay?! You didn't tell me that."

Shaking him off, Levi nodded "Must have escaped my mind but I'm fine. It was just a lot at once. I promise I'm alright."

Returning to Charles, Eren lowered his head "I apologize. It seems I was the reason. I didn't know. We were seeing if he could force us out and for once get some radio silence up there but you'll be happy to know it worked."

Charles' eyes lit up as he sent a punch to Levi's shoulder "Atta boy! Is _he_ the reason you've been so different lately?"

"I guess," Levi admitted with a half grin "but just me saying that is gonna give his ego an inflation he doesn't need. Charles, Eren is my boyfriend."

"The heavens be damned!" Charles exclaimed before patting Eren on the pat, pitching him forward with each smack. "Why you didn't lead with that, boy! You're welcome to come around anytime you'd like. Just don't distract him too much when he's working is all I ask. You can sit up in the cafe if you'd like and Milly will take care of you. Maybe buy a book to read while you wait. Have you met the siblings? Do you go to school? Do you work?"

At the bombardment, Eren slipped an arm around Levi's hips "Thank you, sir, that's quite generous of you. I may try to catch Levi off guard a time or two so he can practice blocking out thoughts. It'd be good for business in the long run so he won't have to hide out. I've met both Farlan and Isabel, yes. I do go to school with Levi. I just moved here a couple weeks ago so I don't work. My....uh, ability, isn't one that's exactly......well, controlled _well._ I'm a shifter and it's unpredictable at best."

"If you'd like honey," Milly offered from behind "I'm sure you can handle part time at the counter. It'd be good for you to breathe some fresh air."

"Yeah, Milly," Levi grinned as Eren didn't quite understand "or else he might take a page outta your book and start howling at the moon, huh?"

Grasping the meaning then, Eren nodded "You know, I may take you up on that after this first semester. Right now I'm just trying to get things in a good spot as I settle in. I think, however, I'll stop in on occasion and see how the time frame works."

"Anytime, darling, you're welcome. Now, we'll leave you two be so you can enjoy some time together today." Levi thanked them both as did Eren before taking Levi's hand and dragging him back to their table where he was free to enjoy their momentary touch. Listening to everyone around the table poke fun and prod them was actually a bit fun. He hadn't remembered the last time he'd ever sat down with a group of people and been able to talk without hearing them speak in his head. It truly felt freeing the more time he spent with Eren. The more time he spent with Eren, however, meant that the drug was only getting stronger for them both. Each time they seemed to bond a little closer Eren had such a broad smile.....while Levi was looking. When Levi's eyes weren't lingering on him, Eren began to grow more concerned by the day about the one thing he'd been hiding; the one thing Eren knew that only Marco, Armin, and Mikasa knew about and the one thing Eren never believed could happen to him.


	12. Better Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome back! I hope you guys enjoy this! It only leads to better chapters!! Ha, get it? Better. 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Two weeks had passed since Eren began coming to Levi's place of work. At first he believed that Eren would only distract him and seek to whisk him away but it proved to go otherwise. For days Eren sat patiently in the cafe and watched him as he did his homework. If there was a reason Eren needed to see Levi when not on break he made sure to keep things short and sweet without laying so much as a hand on him. Levi found it to be the best of both worlds at first. After a couple of days he began to wonder what was eating a Eren. Maybe he thought that he couldn't see it but he truly knew something was bugging him with the way he stared at his papers or the way his frown seemed to cement itself on his face no matter where he was looking. Even Milly had asked Levi if they had gotten into a fight over something.

Nearly everyday Eren was at the bookstore but what really began to bother Levi was the fact Eren had hardly touched him. He knew that with the talent showcase coming up they both didn't have much free time. Eren did his homework at the shop but he'd heard he practiced any other time he had and when Levi had time off then they spent it together. Levi was feening for time with Eren and he was getting it but not how he wished. The most Eren seemed to be taking from him was a couple kisses here and there which began to worry him. Had he done something wrong? Why was Eren feeling so distant even when he was just a few feet away from him? He wasn't blind nor stupid and Eren was clearly up to something.

While he understood that they both were increasingly busy over the two week period it didn't mean that they couldn't at least indulge themselves a bit. He began to wonder how Eren's hunger was holding out during all of it. Something wasn't right and he hadn't felt that warm embrace of Eren's arms in far too long. His skin flushed at the thought of what would happen if Eren were to even touch him in his pent up state. His only solace was the fact their date to the fall festival was the next afternoon. He'd been practicing as much as he could for the piece he knew to do but it hadn't been easy. The skill he once had was long gone and nurturing it back up to a level that could adequately perform Ludwig Van Beethoven was far from simple. Being Eren cut into that time but he would have much more performed to be with Eren than in a stuffy auditorium with Farlan and Isabel performing.

Part of Beethoven's fifth symphony, Moonlight Sonata had always been one of Levi's favorite pieces and he felt the dreamy, whimsical, romantic tone was perfect to perform at the showcase. In a way, it felt as he had the more he performed it. Luckily, he was able to scrape some rust of his piano fingers when a few days before the festival he had off. As he sat in class he wondered if Eren had ever figured out what he was going to do. He remembered that he said he was going to play an acoustic guitar but with Eren's all over the map taste in music it was hard to pinpoint what he would play. Staring over at him, from across the room, all the thoughts of the week had just hit him and it was too hard to ignore. The view of his profile always managed to enrapture him but he was still so worried, so starved for more than a simple kiss, and just wanted tomorrow to hurry.

After a few moments of actively paying attention in the class and being able to block out the majority of thoughts, Levi was having a rather interesting moment. Eren's training had helped immensely and he'd tested him almost every day they'd been together. Fortunately, now he could pick and choose thoughts to follow. His favorite, and most active, in the class was a snotty young woman who sat near the back of the classroom always focused on her phone to spread around whatever gossip was juiciest. Her platinum and magenta streaked curls bounced daintily atop her shoulders as he puffed out her bottom lip and groaned. Levi couldn't help but laugh as he looked back to see her roll her caramel eyes.

"I can't believe he's gay. Why does that freak have to flaunt him around like he won or something. We get it already!" At those thoughts Levi found it hard to resist the flaunting she so spoke of. Of course, Eren's sexuality wasn't any of her business and the 'freak' was about to piss her off royally. He'd have thought college wasn't so full of people like her but everyone loved to gossip still. Most people, however, had gotten over them being together as the days had passed. Rumors still spread that Levi might have done something to fuck with his mind once his new ability had been tested in his practical application class. The rumors of mind control had mostly been squashed when they discovered that Eren was still as hopelessly devoted to him without Levi even being around him.

Levi had come to be happy with that even if it meant he had to actively participate in the practical application classes. Once, in class, a kid had been talking about him in his head so Levi decided to shut him up. Anger tended to have a negative affect on his power. Knocking the breath out of the little punk had been quite fun and smirking as he looked back had been all too perfect. Not many wished to get in his way and that had also been a thankful side effect of it all. He found himself with a smile just thinking about it and then he decided to amp it up a bit as class began to dismiss. Eren was already waiting for him to finish packing away his things when it was time to leave and, just for a laugh, Levi decided to be a little more open.

Allowing Eren's arm around his hips, Levi then snuck his hand into Eren's back pocket while enjoying Eren's kiss at his temple. Just to rub it in a little harder he looked back to Victoria, the vile little gossip, and sent her a wink. He swore at that moment he could watch her temper explode. She could lust after Eren all she wanted. It didn't mean she'd get anywhere. Levi, on the other hand, got to get back to Eren's room in the shifter dorm where they sat their things down to snuggle up with one another on the sofa. Laying out with Eren's arms around him as he laid nestled against his chest, hearing the rhythmic thump of his heart beating, Levi found himself content.

"So, how were classes, babe?" Eren asked as he pulled away a bit.

"Hmm?" Levi hummed as he lifted his head. "Oh, I guess they were alright. How'd your day go?"

Eren kissed him sweetly "Alright, I suppose, but better now that you're here."

Enjoying his tingling kisses, Levi stole another and laughed "Haha! You're _such_ a cheeseball!"

"Mhmm, you knew that going in. Now that you have tomorrow off are you going to spend all day at the festival?"

Answering quickly, Levi shook his head "Nope."

"Oh?" Eren questioned. "Then what's the true plan?"

"Spend it with you. Having fun and enjoying myself is the main idea; that's my plan," Levi responded with a smile.

"Good plan. I like it. What time do you have to go in today?" Eren asked with slight dejection in his voice.

Levi heaved a sigh "Ugh, five."

"Damn," Eren cursed "we get a half hour."

Knowing the fact it wasn't much time, Levi just planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth "We can still have some _fun_ in that half hour, you know." Eren smiled and seized his lips with a low, smoldering, deliberate kiss that managed to keep the current mood at a standstill. He wanted to take so much more than Eren was giving and he began to wonder if that's what Eren felt the first time they'd kissed that day in the woods. Levi just wanted to indulge himself in Eren's taste and the feeling of security that came with being tangled languidly in his arms. It seemed that Eren had other plans. Releasing him from the quick taste, Eren laid his head atop Levi's and squeezed him tighter. At first, Levi wondered why Eren had stopped but, after pondering for a moment about his situation, he found he didn't care to be wrapped up in his arms.

In the next moment, he began to hear something that threw his mind through a loop. Eren's breathing had not only slowed but his hold around him was slack. Was Eren asleep? It seemed that he in fact was when there was a little snore coming from him. Levi would have taken the moment to be mad about their wasted time......but no time with Eren was ever a waste. Deciding he could use a nap too, Levi curled into his chest and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, Levi's sleep wasn't to happen. There was too much on his mind. Even as he lay his head against Eren's chest his mind seemed to be uneasy. How much stress was Eren under that he wasn't sleeping? Had he been pushing himself too hard?

Thinking back to the last few weeks it seemed that Eren hadn't been his usual chipper self. Normally that bright, energetic smile was always plastered on his face and it reminded him to smile himself. Lately, however, Eren seemed to be too preoccupied with something to continue his fake, at times hollow, smile. Something was clearly on his mind and bugging him. When Eren's eyes fluttered open and he tightened his hold around Levi.

Levi hummed pleasantly as Eren's fingers raked through his hair "Mmm, hey, Eren are you feeling alright?"

"Hmmm, yeah? Just tired is all," Eren yawned. "Damn, guess I fell asleep on you?"

"Yeah but it's fine," Levi replied. "If you need sleep I don't mind being here just so long as I'm with you. I do have to go get ready for work though."

Not wishing to untangle, Eren pouted "Another minute. When you leave be careful driving. "

Pulling back and sitting up, Levi nodded "I will, but I gotta go."

"Okay," Eren responded before stealing a swift kiss "tell Milly and Charles I said hello when you get there."

"Will do, bye Eren," Levi called as he made it to the door. Just before he walked out he heard Eren's farewell but had to admit that he wasn't entirely there at work that evening. After he'd popped in at his place to change he'd been distracted. All the night he spent wondering about why Eren had lied to him. He wasn't just tired and he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. There was something he wished that Eren would tell him. Recalling what Mikasa thought about Eren knowing something they didn't had really begun to bother him. What he'd said in defense of Eren was true, he probably had his reasons, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know them. Perhaps he was getting sick....if he even could get sick. He didn't really know but whatever was going on he just wanted to be there for him.

Coming home that evening, Levi was late after grabbing some takeout for Farlan and Isabel. His appetite had seriously waned during the day and he couldn't say that his mood was much better. He ate a quick bit and then headed to bed. In the morning he could shower and hopefully have some fun with Eren at the festival. Before bed he big goodnight to Isabel and Farlan then made sure to at least roll over and send Eren a quick text. While laying in bed he wondered if Eren had fallen asleep. He had probably needed but he was still concerned. At least tomorrow they could spend the day together and maybe he'd figure out what was going on. Sitting his phone on the table beside him, Levi then curled up in Eren's hoodie, cinched it tighter and let sleep finally overtake him.

The next morning was busier than he'd thought it would be. After getting up around 11am he had to begin getting ready for his performance knowing that there was no way he could see Eren until afterwards. Unfortunately he didn't even know where Eren, or himself, was placed in the line up. Each of them would have to receive their tickets with their numbers, randomly selected, when they arrived to the auditorium. With the festival beginning at noon, the true fun of all the food stalls and games wouldn't be until later in the evening. How those couple hours were going to pass he had no clue but he hoped it wouldn't be waiting out to perform in some stuffy, overpacked auditorium where his professor waited. The whole idea felt beyond ludicrous to him but he figured if it was part of his grade he'd suck it up an get it over with.

Dressing rather sharply for his performance, Levi opted for his old four piece suit. Buttoning up his vest, Levi stood in the mirror and shook his head thinking at least he hadn't gone with his old split tail coat; that would have been drastic overkill for a festival performance. He looked way too overdressed to be walking around the festival after his performance so he decided to take a spare shirt, a pair of thin sweats, and of course Eren's hoodie to keep him warm as the autumn chill began to set in. Once he was finished, Isabel shoved a cup of tea into his hand while Farlan kept a hold on his spare change of clothes. They headed out shortly after and Levi was hoping, praying, that whatever number he wound up pulling for the showcase wasn't some shit like 27.

As they arrived to the auditorium, Is and Farlan moved to the seats while he disappeared backstage. Waiting for him was someone with a clipboard and a hat. His name was checked off and the he was forced to draw his dreaded placement from the hat. After he drew a number he handed it to the man at the short podium and walked back with it still tightly grasped in his fingers. Some part of him thought that if he looked at it then it'd be best but that wasn't what caught him. A feather light kiss at his throat and arms around his hips were what quite literally caught him and prevented him from moving. The smell was really what had given Eren away; he'd know it anywhere. In the moment, Levi enjoyed sinking back into his arms

"You look _amazing_ , Levi," he whispered giving a little sway of his hips.

Melting into his embrace, Levi thanked him "Thank you, Eren. Are you okay?"

Eren nodded "Me? Yeah, sorry, last night I fell asleep pretty early."

"Okay," Levi replied as he turned around in Eren's arms "you look good too." As his eyes looked down and back up at Eren he had to admit his casual dress was still pretty damn good. Dressed in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a hunter green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Eren looked fantastic.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Where are you in the line up?" Behind them things on the stage were progressing as the showcase started. The introductions were sounding through the speakers and the audience was clapping as they prepared for the first act.

Finally turning over the slip of paper in his hands Levi responded "Three. _Holy shit._ What about you?"

"Haha, well, don't let it psych you out. I'm fifth but that's a good thing. I want, _I need,_ you to be in the audience when I perform," Eren stated with a warm smile.

"Why?" Levi asked with a bit of concern as to what he was planning.

Placing a gentle hand to his cheek, Eren responded "Because I want your eyes on _me_ the whole time."

Levi put his hand atop Eren's "They wouldn't be anywhere else. Is there something special about your performance?"

"You could say that. Just pay attention," Eren offered before switching the subject. "How was work?"

"It was work," Levi huffed "but it was easier without overwhelming white noise. I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Eren nodded "You are getting better; I'm so proud of you and the progress you've made. A little over a month ago you'd have never believed it possible."

"A little over a month ago I thought some random student was being _way_ too forward with me. Now.....well, now I don't mind," Levi grinned. In the next few moment the announcer was calling out his name and Levi was attempting to steel his nerves. He knew that he was about to have to go out there.

With a little encouragement, Eren kissed him softly and then pressed a kiss to his forehead "Good luck, baby. I'll be watching from the side." All that he needed was Eren's final bit of encouragement to help ease his nerves. Next step forward, Levi was walking out onto the stage as the curtains closed and a piano was wheeled onto the stage. The very moment the curtains opened Levi had to catch his breath as he attempted to ignore the large group of spectators clapping while he gave a curt, introductory bow before taking his seat. As he sat carefully on the bench he poised himself precisely at the center and took a deep breath as his fingers began to strike the keys. Fingers flowing so easily off ivory and ebony, Levi allowed himself to get lost in the C minor tones playing from the piano. Levi, however, wasn't the only one getting lost. Eren watched from side stage lost in how effortless Levi's actions seemed to be as his fingers slipped off one key and glided so seamlessly to the next.

Never had he been able to just listen to classical music but when it sounded so beautiful, almost serene, he couldn't help it. Every note was perfect and each sound made his chest constrict. Levi looked flawless. It was like he belonged with a piano and his sharp, refined features accentuated the performance with a striking complement. As the piece hit it's crescendo he could see just how much Levi loved the music. He was so lost as his eyes closed and all he could feel were the keys beneath his touch. Only the sound billowing so peacefully in the auditorium mattered. Before he knew it the four minutes were up and he was there rising from his bench and giving his last bow with his hand placed over his stomach, his left arm out, and his head low. Roars of claps filled his ears and all he knew was at least he didn't miss a note and embarrass himself.

While the fourth person was performing, Levi ducked down to the seats to steal his change of clothing from Farlan and get changed. He couldn't miss Eren's performance so he returned with just a little more time to go. When he sat back down, Isabel gave him a smack on the back and Farlan whispered that he did amazingly well for not having performed in ages. Levi rolled his eyes playfully and thanked them before his attention was stolen by the announcer of the stage. When he heard that Eren was stepping out he had to smile and keep his eyes forward. Of course, Isabel and Farlan saw it as a chance to poke some fun at him when he stared up at Eren. Eren brought the stool and the microphone a bit closer to himself before speaking which had Levi's curiosity piqued.

"Alright, well, I know they said I was supposed to get started already but I just want to say thank you. Not to any of you but to one person in particular. This song is a testament to echo my own thoughts and I hope that I don't butcher it too badly." With Isabel smacking him it was hard to pay attention but he managed. His cheeks burned as the introduction but the smile on his face couldn't stop spreading. _"~There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard. No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart. Our dreams, and they are made out of real things like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving. Love is the answer; at least for most of the questions in my heart like: 'Why are we here?', 'And where do we go?', 'And how come it's so hard?' It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving. I'll tell you one thing: It's always better when we're together. Mmm, it's always better when we're together. Yeah, we'll look at them stars when we're together. Well, it's always better when we're together. Yeah, it's always better when we're together.~"_

Eren's voice was so silken and smooth as he sang, enrapturing Levi beyond that which he believed possible. Every lyric made his heart skip and his stomach churn. A smile showed through as he sang and he caught Eren's wink. Both Isabel and Farlan were watching Levi's reaction as Eren continued, finding themselves smiling at the exchange between the two. Musical tag wasn't what he expected but he never imagined Eren could sing so beautifully. If Levi was made for the piano then Eren was made for the acoustic. It seemed so natural to watch and Eren's lyric of watching the stars reminded him of the time they laid out in the woods and fooled around. The song choice was perfect. He was right: everything was better when they were together.

The moment Eren finished Levi was bounding out of his seat and heading to the stairs that exited the stage. When Eren came stepping down them Levi's reaction was instant. Arms wrapped around his neck as Levi's feet came off the ground. Catching him, Eren grinned so widely and gave into Levi's immediate kiss. Taking the opportunity, Levi brushed his tongue across Eren's lip to deepen their kiss. Eren allowed the action, returning his fervor with equal intensity, before retracting to nibble on his lip and leave him more than breathless.

"Damn," he whispered as he stared into Levi's eyes "you liked it that much?"

"It was _beautiful,"_ Levi smiled "I loved it. You have such an incredible voice. Thank you."

Stealing another kiss, Eren dropped him gently back to his feet "Mm, thank you. Your performance was so mesmerizing and fluid that I couldn't take my eyes off you. I like your current outfit too. What do you say we ditch this auditorium and go have some fun, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Better Together: Jack Johnson


	13. Recharge My Batteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Welcome back! I know you guys were waiting for this chapter and you may have noticed there aren't many chapters left! Very true! So be sure to enjoy the tiny little story as it updates! I hope you guys like the chapter!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Finding that a grand idea, Levi nodded "Yeah, thanks, let's go." On their way out, Levi looked over to Isabel and Farlan, shooting them a mental nudge. Farlan seemed to have turned and caught the two of them heading out. Letting them go, Farlan gave him a short wave and then Levi knew that he was more than free to wander around the festival with Eren. Without a second thought, Eren reached down and took a hold of Levi's hand leading him out of the building. As they walked out, their fingers twined together and suddenly the chilly autumn air whisked through them. He knew that he'd be a bit cold so he leaned into Eren who shouldered the brunt of the gusts. Since they had some time to kill, Eren took him down to some of the carnival games.

It was a bit too cheesy cliche at how the booths were rigged and how Eren felt like it was defending his honor to win something. Walking home with stuffed bear wasn't exactly his speed but it was kind of adorable. As the kept walking, Eren was insisting on riding some of the fair rides which he decided one or two couldn't hurt just so long as nothing made him want to vomit. Clinging to Eren was the direct result and his desire to hurl heightened on the last ride that felt as if it spun them so hard it separated their blood from their plasma. After it all, Eren walked him over to one of the food stalls where they decided to have a snack and sit at one of the nearby picnic tables. They needed to be safely on their feet for a while.

Continuing their way over, Levi spotted something that made him stop in his tracks. A little tuft of black fur ducked beneath one of the tables and Levi had to go after it. There weren't many things that he loved but cats were one of the secret ones. Crouching, Levi broke Eren's hold and scooted closer to the edge with one of his french fries offered out. When he clicked his teeth softly, he noticed a pair of amber eyes staring up at him. Skittish, the little kitten seemed to be hesitant about approaching him but Levi seemed to pick up on Eren's hesitance as well. The more that Eren backed away from the table the closer the little kitten would get to him. Levi dropped the fry and scratched the kitten's behind the ear which it didn't seem to mind.

Feeding it a couple more fries, Levi began to wonder where the thing had come from. It wasn't often they got strays on campus but on the off chance it showed up again then Levi was likely to stop by and feed it just to make sure it got taken care of. He had a soft spot for the little oddballs that society deemed imperfect; not unlike himself. If he thought about it, it was probably the aroma of food drifting on the wind that carried the kitten there. Should it be hungry then it followed it nose and ignored the carnival games and rides further on down the field. After he figured he'd share a little more since it was in fact probably hungry, Levi kept petting it and forking over french fries.

A sharp yowl and growling hiss took him off guard before the kitten skittered off leaving Eren to sigh "Sorry, animals don't really like me."

Levi shook the dust off his pants and shook his head "It's alright. Why don't they like you?"

"My beast reeks of _death,"_ Eren answered as he dragged Levi to a table where they could eat "and animals seem to sense that. It's inherent that they'd run from something like me. Nature of the kingdom."

Frowning, Levi sighed "That's kinda sad. Guessing you never had any pets then."

"Mikasa had a cat," Eren groaned "and that damn thing hated me. You didn't really strike me as an animal person but Farlan told me you liked cats."

"That's too bad," he replied "and, yeah, I like cats. They don't have audible thoughts, don't talk shit, and only want attention when they want. Other than that they leave you alone. Cats are more like roommates than anything else."

"Haha, in that case I get it," Eren chuckled. "Oh well, I don't need anything else aside from you."

Awkward feelings setting in, Levi had to ask "I'm glad but Eren?"

"Yeah? Something wrong?" Eren asked as his brows knit.

Levi nodded "Yeah, you've been acting a little _off_ lately. It has me worried." Eren finished his food and stood up beckoning Levi to come with him. Following suit, Levi trailed after him only for Eren to quickly jerk him behind a building. Something about his presence was more powerful than it had been as of late and he couldn't place why.

Eren tugged him flush to his chest "I've been fighting something, Levi, something that doesn't make sense. I've been feening more and more. The cravings are harder, demanding, and last longer. Things aren't lasting me as long as they should be. My wards are inked so I know that I'm not going to shift or anything but I can't help this hunger. It's never been this strong and I'm having a very hard time controlling it. Just kissing you is consuming me. I want more and I promised I wouldn't take more. Not giving in makes me fatigued, makes me irritable, and I figured the more I kept you away from it---"

"Are you _kidding_ me? Why didn't you tell me?" Levi interrupted, his eyes wide. "Do you know how _badly_ I've wanted you to touch me?"

In response to his words, Eren grit his teeth "Of course I do. Levi, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to take more from you than I already was. You had so much to do and so much was taking energy from you. I wasn't about to do that. I told you that I never would take more from you."

Levi shouted desperately up at him as he grabbed Eren's shirt "I don't care what you take, Eren! God, you are completely daft sometimes! Eren, I'm an adult and so are you. You don't get to decide what I want too. If you need me, Eren, if you _want_ me, then I'd say good because I want you just as badly." Staring down at him, Eren's eyes shifted into opaque amber sending chills down Levi's spine. He inhaled deeply and exhaled a ragged breath through his nostrils as he placed a hand to his head. Clearly, Levi's words had more than a profound effect on him.

"Taking what I want and what I need are two vastly different things. I used to need only a kiss but right now that isn't the case," Eren replied as he cocked his head to the side.

"Do you want to ditch this festival and fuck or not, Eren?" Levi whispered harshly at his throat.

Looping an arm around Levi's waist, Eren chuckled lowly "Wow, way to romance a girl, Levi....but yeah. I'd be dumber than soup to turn down that blatant proposition. Your place or mine?"

"Yours," Levi replied in a purr before Eren was showing a sharp smile and carting him off to the shifter dorm by the hand. Taking a moment, Levi was thinking about what he wanted and if this was truly it. He'd been waiting so long for Eren to touch him again that he'd begun to doubt himself and the relationship. Now, he came to find out that Eren was trying to hold himself back so that he wouldn't hurt him or take too much from him when he was so busy. It was admirable, but he wanted Eren more than anything. He wanted Eren to consume every part of him, indulge him in everything Eren was and ever would be. In just his changes he could tell Eren wanted nothing more than that as well which led Levi to believe that he was making the right choice.

He cared for Eren more than he'd ever cared for anyone and something about being with him was more than he believed it ever would be. Maybe that was lust thinking. Maybe he was being naive. He didn't care. All he wanted was to reside in the safety, the care, the warmth, in Eren's embrace. Making it through the front door he figured there would be nerves bounding every which way but Eren didn't give him the time for all that. For days he wanted to feel those hands on his skin, taste the sweet numbness that came with his kiss, and make the world slow around them. Before Eren made a move on him, he grabbed a tie and looped it around the outside of the door which Levi laughed at. Eren shrugged off his cute little laugh and dragged him back to the bedroom.

Never once had he been inside Eren's room, but he didn't have time to look around. Catching blurs as he turned his head was about as lucky as he got when in the next moment Eren lifted him by the thighs and shoved him back against the wall. A growl tore itself free from his throat and Levi remembered just badly that sound had turned him on in the rover. As Eren captured his lips, he found himself already losing his coherence. Each kiss was sweeter, more intoxicating, than the last, and it was then he could begin to see the drastic changes in Eren's appearance. Blinking back with one turquoise eye and one amber, Eren smiled and took to marking ravenously down his throat. It was almost as if he was emitting something strong from his skin, maybe a pheromone, but whatever it was began to drive him crazy.

Hooking his ankles around Eren's hips, Levi turned his head to the side and began to slide his fingers through Eren's hair. The rough grip on his thighs began to urge a squeak out of his mouth, but it only provoked Eren to push for more as he bit at his skin. Jagged points of his teeth almost pierced his skin. All Levi felt, however, was a mind numbing rush of pleasure coursing through his veins. Another growl vibrated Eren's throat, but it exited right at Levi's ear forcing his entire body to quiver in response. Eren kissed up his skin and rocked into his hips which earned a moan loud enough to rival Eren's growl. At this rate Eren would devour him but that was exactly what he wanted.

Eren's strength surprised him but he knew that it probably shouldn't have. With the wendigo in him showing beneath the skin more and more, he knew that Eren could tap into a little of its strength. Barely holding onto him, Levi began to let every noise sound out of his mouth tempting Eren to make a grand move. Just as he wanted, Eren hoisted him up a little higher before slinging him hard into the mattress behind them. Levi gasped for air as Eren sat back and watched him carefully as he scooted back a bit on the bed. In the next moment, Eren inched closer to him and Levi met him before he could move any farther. It was intense, staring him down like that, and he wanted Eren out of his clothes which Eren seemed more than willing to help facilitate.

Tearing at his clothing, Levi began to unbutton Eren's shirt hastily, his fingers slipping as they trembled with anticipation. Eren just shook it off and let it fall before he pulled off his undershirt a little easier while Levi mouthed feverishly at his throat, leaving heavy bites trailing down his skin. Maybe Levi would have been afraid then if he really had the time to watch just what his actions were doing to Eren's body. Hearing that sickening crunch again, feeling the black, elongated claws scraping lightly against his hips, Levi knew that his features were still in the process of popping through his skin. Even then as he opened his eyes he could see the tan draining from Eren's skin replaced by a shade of what he might call predecomposition grey. As he skimmed his hands down Eren's bare torso he could feel the protrusion of his ribs expanding out a bit further than normal.

From everything he was experiencing, Eren had to be beyond craving him so he looked to him "You should have come to me sooner."

Voice acquiring a deep, rasped tone, Eren smiled that sharp grin "I wanted to but there's no time to think anymore, Levi. We're here now." Hearing that sent another rush down his body. He was right; he didn't want to think about anything anymore because he just wanted to feel. Eren was a wave over him as he beckoned him into his lap and began to pull the clothing off his body. His hoodie went flying to some part of the room and his t-shirt followed it. Both were down to their pants but the next moment revealed that Levi wasn't in those either. Eren had easily stripped the thin sweats off him and had such a carnivorous, lusting gaze he couldn't help but feel a bit exposed. It was a good feeling though, watching as the hunger darted through Eren's eyes, licking his lips as he looked down at him.

Flushed and left only in his boxer briefs, Levi reached out to Eren and pulled him atop him. Eren settled in the space of his splayed thighs and rocked his hips as he stole his lips. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's neck, suffocating moans in their kiss as his free hand roamed down to his jeans. Slipping his fingers behind the band on his hips, Levi slid it around until he could pop the button. It seemed Eren had no problem with it but there were other things that he wanted to do. Kissing down his body, Eren left wicked trails of tingling patches all down his skin. Specifically littering his stomach and hips, Eren took his time to work Levi up to the point he was already writhing, begging for him to touch him. Music to Eren's ears, he gradually began to inch his boxers down his thighs until his strained erection was free from the confining fabric.

A thankful groan sounded from Levi's throat only to replaced by a sharp inhale of Eren's name. He wasted no time teasing Levi before taking in his cock, twisting his tongue around his length, and sucking gently. Levi's fingers tangled and knotted into his hair as Eren took him at various increments. Thighs trembling from Eren's actions, Levi gave a slight buck of his hips and Eren didn't seem to mind it at all. He could feel the same clawing, digging talons on his hip but he knew it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked. The punctures on his hip had scarred into a couple little dots which Eren had noticed. It wasn't something he could help and he didn't mind it in the end of things; it was a part of Eren and he wanted all of Eren no matter what.

After several minutes of Eren's sinful mouth working him to whimpers and twitches, Levi finally warned Eren of his impending orgasm. Just as the first time he paid it no heed and simply continued to suck and swallow as Levi's hips stuttered. His actions were quick and Levi knew being pent up hadn't helped things at all. He wanted to draw it out but Eren did as well and he had plans for that. Reaching over to his nightstand, he fumbled around in the drawer before returning to the bed. Dropping the items at his side, Eren looked up and gave him a reassuring, tender kiss at the inside of his knee. Levi ran a hand across his cheek with a nod. As he leaned back, getting comfortable, Eren pushed up his right thigh before entering a slicked finger into him. Taking his breath, Levi let a moan tumble over his lips and Eren just nuzzled the inside of his thigh, leaving playful kisses and smoldering bites.

Eren's thrusting digit began to explore the muscles of his body, pushing and stretching against the rigid walls. Rubbing against him, Eren entered a second finger and Levi couldn't help but seek out more of the electric feeling. He wanted so much more than he was being given so he planned to take it. Rocking his hips back onto the exploring fingers, Levi controlled a good bit of what he felt but that didn't mean Eren was going to leave it at that. Stepping it up, Eren began to mouth heavily at his skin. From the sensitive pieces of his inner thigh to his hips, Eren was teasing him in the best ways as he began to beg him for more. Deciding to give in, because who could hold out hearing such a sweet cry, Eren entered a third finger into Levi's body.

Locating his prostate after a couple thrusts, Eren kept to the pace Levi wanted. When he could feel the rapid clenching and pulsating of his muscles he withdrew his fingers. Levi whined as he wiggled his hips. The soft growl that sounded from Eren's throat took him by surprise but he sat up and trailed a finger down Eren's chest to his jeans.

"C'mon, Eren, hurry up and fuck me," he purred as he pushed his hand down into his boxers, securing a hand around his cock and giving a firm tug. Just for a little tease, Levi began to lick up the bruised tendon of his throat, breathing heavily before biting down. Eren let himself enjoy it for a moment before bending to nibble on Levi's earlobe, knowing that he was a bit weak at the ears. Shivering, Levi retracted his hand and shimmied down the thick jeans down Eren's thighs. Helping, Eren easily lifted his knees and slipped out of both his jeans and his boxers, tossing them off the bed. Levi looked over his shoulder and pressed the condom into his palm before laying back to the bed and watching him.

Slicking on an extra layer of lubricant after rolling on the condom, Eren then positioned himself over Levi with a smile. Levi leaned up, looped his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck, then kissed him so desperately he didn't care how sloppy it was. All that mattered was that he could taste Eren's heat, his desire, and he could feel him pushing into his body. The feeling of completion filling him was more than physical. Joining with Eren in a physical moment of lust tinted senses also made an emotional step for Levi. He trusted Eren with everything he was and hoped that the feeling was mutual or at least would be. They moved fast to get where they were but if felt as if weeks were years. Every moment they were together time slowed and they knew that there was no other place in the world they were meant to be than with each other.

After a moment of adjusting, Eren set the pace with the first thrust. Levi's fingers dug into Eren's back raking up his shoulders. Earning himself another growl into his ear, Levi shook his hips in waiting and Eren continued his pace with another thrust. Relaxing his hold, Levi leaned back to the pillow, screwing his eyes shut as he focused on the pleasure assaulting his body. Hard, fast thrusts began to take his breath as he moaned for Eren, uttering his name like a whispered prayer. Eren marked down his skin for a moment before leaning back and making harder thrusts that stunted Levi's breath. Rocking back into the rhythm was a bit difficult, and sweat inducing, but he found the groove and couldn't help but scream as Eren drove a perfectly aimed thrust into his prostate.

 _"Oh god! Eren!!~~"_ Levi moaned at the top of his vocal reach. Eren shivered and kept true to his pace as a few moments later Levi's moans were falling out of his mouth quicker and his muscles were tightening almost painfully around him. Knowing his climax was near Eren reached down and stroked his cock in tandem with his thrusts. Orgasming a moment later, Levi clawed at the bedsheets and found that his body was coursing with so much euphoria he wasn't sure if he came or did heroin. Maybe Eren was the perfect drug. Whatever he was, Levi rode out his orgasm high by pushing Eren to his. Feeling his hips falter in their rhythm, stuttering as his hands curled into his hips, and dragging him back hard into each action Levi knew he was there.

 _"Goddamn, Levi,~"_ Eren groaned into his ear as he came. All his little moans and heavy breaths during it was pretty great too but now that they were both high on each other, Levi sprawled out across the bed and couldn't find a care in the world about the fluids both on them and the bed. Eren took a moment to rest, let his blood flow back to his brain, and his breath return to him before getting up to clean things. While he was walking out, Levi remembered where the bathroom was and decided to steal Eren's button up to pop across the hall. As a man, he wasn't too bothered by shutting the door to take a piss. It was just Eren around anyway. Just as he was washing his hands and cleaning up, he heard a little growl and turned around to see Eren winking at him.

Levi laughed as he walked back into the bedroom with him. Gladly, he took the bottle of water from Eren and noticed that his right hand hadn't turned back yet but neither had his eyes. His skin was coloring up a bit, returning to it's more lively sun kissed shade but he could even see the top of Eren's spine as he walked off. Part of that hurt him and he couldn't help but wrap around him after grabbing his phone from his pants. When they laid out in bed, Levi snuggled closer to him and looked up with a smirk.

"Thanks for the drink," Levi snickered "and the thorough fuck." As his slightly hoarse voice registered, Eren pushed his hair away from his face smiling proudly as he did so. It was a bit late for him and so he decided to go ahead and send Farlan a text not to wait up for him at the festival. In response he only got a bunch of emojis that just made him toss his phone over to the bedside table.

Eren wrapped around him and hummed "Mmm, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Levi replied.

"Sex with you is unlike _anything_ I've ever experienced before," Eren admitted with a gentle smile as he lifted his chin and kissed him.

Levi reveled in the information and kiss "Good. Now you know that you can touch me anytime you want. How's your, uh, arm?"

Cringing at the fact it'd been brought up, he held it between them "Alright, I guess. It'll revert back in a bit. If you hear something crunch it's only my hand. When you say _anytime_....."

"As long as I'm not busy," Levi clarified "and you can't pretend that it's normal for me to hear bones snapping. Does it hurt right now?"

Eren nodded "A bit. It's certainly not pleasant." Deciding to do something he'd been a bit scared of doing, Levi placed his hand atop Eren's. Roaming his fingertips over the leathery, grey skin he began to wonder if all of Eren's body had such a horrifying turn. He knew what Eren had said about it but he still couldn't fathom so much pain.

Fingers sliding between Eren's, Levi shrugged "Then don't try to make it out like it is. Eren, I like you.....a lot, so don't act so strong in front of me all the time. You don't have to. You can rely on me as much as I rely on you. You're perfect the way you are; inside and out." Just for a bit of a laugh he winked "And also don't forget you're not the only one who likes to fuck."

Squeezing Levi tightly so suddenly, Eren nuzzled into his neck "Thank you. I got that last part now but.........I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No, Eren," Levi replied as he hugged him back "nothing you could show me or tell me would scare me. I was worried at first but you didn't seem to be in any pain. Even now your eyes haven't turned back but I don't care. It's kinda sexy.... that heterochromia....mmmm. Tonight you let me in on something: I am the luckiest guy in the _world._ I have the most incredible boyfriend."

Levi would have sworn he saw a blush on Eren's cheeks as he sighed contentedly and only whispered a shaky "Thank you." After a moment of their embrace, Eren pulled back from him with an impish smile "Hey, you said anytime, right?"

Arching a brow, Levi stared "You wanna go _again?_ Right now?"

Pressing a kiss to his throat, Eren ran a hand up his stomach beneath his shirt "If you can handle it."

"Where the hell are you getting this energy?" Levi laughed as he gave into each slide of Eren's hand.

"From _you_ , remember? I've eaten," Eren responded lowly. "I'm like the energizer bunny, baby, all you gotta do is turn me on and I can run _all_ night."

"Good god," Levi panted as Eren flipped him onto his back and sat in his lap.

"Don't worry, this time, I'm all yours but I'll still save you the hard work," Eren smirked salaciously before the two entangled and lost themselves yet again. Levi hadn't imagined he could get so worked up so quickly just by Eren touching him and whispering filthy little nothings to him. What truly surprised him was the fact Eren held true to his word and took care of most of the work leaving Levi only to enjoy Eren's body. Getting to smother him in his own marks and feel out each inch of his body as Eren braced his hands on his chest was more than magnificent. It was true he didn't have much energy to spare so he was thankful that Eren wanted to receive instead of give in a way that made it easier on him. Watching him move in his lap as he lifted and dropped himself was too magnificent to miss. He was more than glad he was easy when it came to Eren.

When they collapsed and got cleaned, Levi turned on his side and looked to Eren "Feel good? Are you done this time?"

Eren grinned and kissed the tip of his nose "I feel _amazing_ and, yeah, I'm done because I'm sure you are. Honestly, the more I take from you the more I get for myself so I can always go longer."

Levi cursed "Fuck, you really are the energizer bunny! Even if you did all the work....... I'm definitely done. I don't think I have any bodily fluids left for you to take."

Realizing the tone in his voice, Eren hummed "Hmmm, next time I'll let you do whatever you want. Tonight I had more energy so it was only fair that I used it when I wanted something from you."

Nodding, Levi agreed "Okay, deal. It sounds good to me but it's getting late and I should probably get---"

Grabbing his wrist as he turned, Eren shook his head "Don't go. Stay..... _please?"_

Unable to resist, Levi fell back to the bed "Okay, but I have to be up early in the morning. Also, let me grab my boxers."

"That's fine," Eren murmured as he waited until he was decent before he pulled Levi close "I just didn't want you to leave."

Staring back into turquoise eyes, Levi kissed him tenderly "I'll never leave."

"You're perfect," Eren sighed with a smile as he kissed his forehead. In the next moment, Eren was cutting off the lights and dragging Levi against him. Yawned bids of goodnight sounded softly in the dark room leaving Levi with his thoughts for but a few moments. When Eren had asked him to stay he looked so sweet. There was no way he could have said no and that was besides the fact he didn't really wanna leave either. Being right there, in Eren's arms, sleeping in his bed after spending the afternoon having sex with him? Well, he didn't know if a better day existed. Who alive could say that they would have wanted something different than that? A lovely afternoon listening and talking, spending time together at a festival, then blowing it off to blow off steam? No. It was perfect. Hands down, he knew that being with Eren was the best thing he ever had up to that point, but he hoped Eren would be the best thing he'd _ever_ have.


	14. Chapter 14

Curled up in Eren, Levi allowed himself to drift off. Sunrise could wait. Levi wanted all the time in the world to lay wrapped up in the one good thing that ever happened to him. Maybe in the beginning it wasn't seen like that but, now that it was, he wanted to sleep the entire day away. Part of him hoped he didn't hear his alarm and he got his wish.....only not in the way he would have wished for it. It wasn't the shrill, incessant beeping of Levi's alarm clock that woke him, instead it was the blood curdling screams coming from the one person he was in the room with. Opening his eyes immediately, Levi fumbled to find the the switch on the lamp but the moment he did he hoped this was all some bad, horrible nightmare that had no inkling of a hand in reality.

Scrambling to his feet, he approached Eren who was sitting in the floor with his knees to his chest, in his boxers, and soaked to the bone in sweat. His fingers were digging into his forearms to the point of blood sloshing and sliding down his arms and to his knees. Cracked, caked blood told him that this had been happening for a while and before each scream it seemed he dug his nails harder into himself. Had it been in an attempt to keep himself quiet so that no one would hear? Levi stomach churned at just the thought. Eren's face was knit and contorted with so much horror and excruciating pain. Each scream stabbed at Levi as he heard the ear piercing agony in each one echo in the small room.

Knowing that he shouldn't touch him, Levi's fear was evident as he screamed to be heard "Eren! Are you alright?! What's going on?!" Noticing his skin losing it's color, Levi's mind began to race. What the hell was happening?! He knew better than to say it was a shift because none of his features were changing and nothing was cracking like his hand had done just a few hours ago. The wards on his body also helped but whatever was happening was not good.

 **"GO GET ARMIN! NOW!"** At his first breath, Eren screamed for him to get Armin before the only other thing he could hear was the sound of him screaming at the top of his lungs. Fumbling across the room, Levi rushed out to meet Armin in the hallway who was seemingly already aware of what was going on. Neither of them were dressed for being around others but neither of them cared. Before he could mutter that something was wrong, at Eren's next scream he was practically shoved aside as Armin rushed into the bedroom. Just watching the scene unfold as he was forced to sit back and be utterly useless was painful but nowhere near as much as having to listen to Eren be in so much agony.

Almost immediately after checking on him, Armin turned to Levi "Call Mikasa! **NOW!"** Rushing to the side table for his phone, Levi quickly dialed up Mikasa and had to wait until she answered. He knew it was late and the chances of her answering were slim to none but he needed her to answer.

The second he heard her groggy answer he began to ramble "Mikasa, it's Levi, Armin told me to call you. Something is going on with Eren and I don't---"

"On my way. Levi, get your things and leave. I'll let you know what's happening the second that I know. Please, Levi, be careful." When she disconnected a bolt of fear ran through him. Why would he be told to leave?! What the hell was going on?! What weren't they telling him?! He was so terrified to see Eren in so much horrific pain but there was nothing he could do and the worst part was that he knew that. He wasn't scared for himself; he was scared for Eren.

As Armin walked up to him, he was putting on his sweats "Wha--"

"Get dressed and leave," he demanded.

As Armin started picking up clothes to shove into his arms, Levi shook his head "No! What's going on?! Why shoul---"

 **"BECAUSE IT'S NOT SAFE!!** Get out! I have no idea but, please, go!" Armin screeched at him before shoving him out the door and pushing him towards the front door. Struggling to pull Eren's hoodie on, Levi was forced out into the hall with the door promptly slammed in his face. There was no chance to even zip up Eren's jacket before he heard another foundation cracking scream sound from inside the apartment. Begrudgingly, he began to walk off with each scream fading into the distance. Of course he didn't want to leave. He wanted to help but if the people who knew him best said it wasn't safe for him to be there, that he couldn't help, and the fact Eren didn't ask him to stay clearly meant that something was better handled with them.

Outside the night air cut through the thin fibers of the jacket as he walked back to his dorm. Tears began to well in his eyes, the air stinging his face as they fell. Why couldn't he have done something? Anything? Eren was going through such an ordeal and he was powerless to even attempt to ease the pain. Walking back to his room had forced him to understand why Eren hadn't been able to rely on him. He was weak when compared to someone like Eren. Did he go through this often? Was it something that he'd have to get used to or was something seriously wrong?! Whatever it was, it was killing him not knowing and not being able to see him. During all of Levi's shit Eren was there for him. Something happens to Eren and he's forced to tuck tail and run? It didn't feel right.

Upon making it to his room, Levi searched for his keys but his trembling hands weren't the best to keep them in his grasp. Dropping them several times as he tried to unlock the door, Levi began to grow even more frustrated. Once he finally managed to open the door he glanced over to the kitchen to see the clock reading 3:33am. It was still so early. He'd have to be quiet but he didn't feel like he could take another step. Collapsing in front of the door, using it to brace himself, Levi drug his knees up and finally let the flood gate out. Sobbing, in a quiet attempt was much harder to do than he thought it was. In fact, just as he placed his hand over his mouth to keep any hiccups to himself, Farlan strolled out of the bedroom and instantly rushed to his side.

Dropping to his knees, Farlan grabbed Levi and placed his arms around his shoulders. As he continued to cry, Farlan brought him into his shoulder and kept a hand on his back. He knew it was better to wait to ask questions until he'd cried himself out. Levi couldn't even begin to process speaking. At the moment Farlan had touched him he'd only made him cry harder. He felt a bit bad for crying and blubbering all over his brother but at the end of the day Farlan didn't care. He only wanted to make sure his little brother was alright.

When his breathing began to regulate a bit Farlan began to speak "Alright, little brother, what happened? Do I need to learn how to put down a wendigo?"

Levi shook his head as he mumbled into his shoulder "S-Something's wrong with him, Farlan. I...I woke up and he was screaming. He was bleeding. He was in so much pain. Armin and Mikasa told me to leave but he most important thing was the look in his eyes when I first got out of bed. He was terrified and I couldn't do anything for him. The one time he needs me and I'm completely fucking useless. I don't know what to do! They don't know what happening either, I don't know if he's gonna be okay, I don't don't know how to help him and it's horrifying. I'm scared, Farlan, I'm scared that something bad is happening to him, but most importantly I'm just scared for him."

Farlan nodded and moved a soothing hand across his back "Shhhh, I know you're frantic right now and I know it just happened. You don't think he was---"

"Shifting?" Levi interrupted. "No, he can't. It's impossible because of his wards and none of his features had popped. His eyes change or his nails or his skin......but nothing happened. His skin had lost it's color but it wasn't that dark, decomposition grey like it goes when a piece of him changes. You even inked his wards. He looked sick. His eyes were glossed, his voice was strained, he was pale but I don't know. Something is wrong though and I'm stuck not being able to help the one person who means more to me to anyone."

Teasing him, Farlan poked his cheek "Ouch, now I'm second place to Eren? Well, I understand. It's gonna be okay though, Levi, his sister is gonna tell you first thing probably. Everything is gonna be okay. You worrying and crying is gonna make Eren upset, you know. He wouldn't want you ruining that pretty little face, right? So, just take it one step at a time. It's all gonna be alright. Take tomorrow off and rest. I know you're tired, you're scared, you're upset but you need to get some rest. I'll call Milly and Charles for you in the morning before I head to the shop. Isabel will come down. Please shower if you can, you smell like sweat and shame.....and Eren. Kidding. Kinda. I just know it helps you sleep better. I love you, kiddo."

"You know family is excluded in that," Levi sniffled as Farlan ruffled up his hair and urged him along. "Okay.....I love you too, Farlan. Thanks." Helping him to his feet, Farlan helped him to the bedroom when he decided that he'd shower in the morning. After leaving him be, Levi curled into the hoodie and reveled in the fact that he still smelt like Eren. Yeah, he truly did need a shower and he knew it. In fact, most of him was screaming to go do exactly that but he couldn't find it in himself to drag himself there. So much more important things were on his mind. Was Eren okay? Had they figured out what was wrong? Did someone take him to the hospital? All things he wanted to know swarmed him mercilessly as he curled in on himself.

Waking up late the next morning, Levi began to wonder when he'd fallen asleep at all. Surely he'd spent so much time worrying that his brain eventually just decided it was too much. At least when he woke up his head wasn't as swimmy as it had been. Reaching over, he immediately needed to check his phone to see what was going on and if any news had been sent to him. There were two texts. The first from Farlan and when he saw the second his heart began to thump violently in his chest.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Mikasa_ **  
_Eren is pretty sick but he should be okay in a couple days. He'd gotten appendicitis and apparently came down with a nasty bug. Not advisable you see him until he's ready. I hope you're doing okay. He said so too._

Quickly as he could, Levi began typing out a message to Mikasa.

**_To: Mikasa_ **  
**_From: Levi_ **  
_Thanks for letting me know. I was scared as hell last night. Let me know where I can see him and when. I'll go then._

At least, that's what he told her. He didn't give a flying fuck about catching whatever fucking stomach bug he had. Having to have his appendix removed was one thing, that had to suck, but he'd had his removed. He knew that he could be out of the hospital the same day. Whatever reason they were holding him there he wanted to know. Like hell he was going to go through that and be kept out. He'd fight tooth and claw just to get up there but first he needed to reply to Farlan.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Farlan_ **  
_Hey, Charles said you're golden. He hopes all is alright. You also aren't expected to come in for the next two days. Mental health days with pay. So, enjoy three days off._

**_To: Farlan_ **  
**_From: Levi_ **  
_Thanks....and thanks for this morning._

That part was nice at least. As he sat his phone down he decided it was time to shower. Grabbing something more than lazy, he jerked a pair of lounge pants and a thermal long sleeve from his closet then opened his door to head out. Instead of being met with an empty hallway he found a delightful Isabel standing in front of him, hands on her hips. Judging by the look on her face she was about to say something that he knew he wouldn't like.

"Eren's sister stopped by," Is started "and she told me to keep you from trying to go see him today. He's still really sick."

"I don't care about catching anything," Levi muttered as he squeezed past her.

Isabel grabbed his forearm, brows furrowing "It's not about that! Let him rest. He's probably not doing so hot after surgery. Go tomorrow after classes but not today. Send him a text, a mushy one, let him know you're thinking about him but respect the choice that's been made and you'll try to see him tomorrow."

Hating that she was right, Levi sighed "Fine, sure, whatever. Can I please just go take my shower now? I smell like sex." Laughing a bit as he skirted her while her eyes were busy widening, he successfully made it to the shower where he could relax for a moment. Hopefully. The hot water would do him some good and even if he wanted to know about Eren it was best he not stress him out. After the incident he probably wasn't feeling the best and he didn't need to be getting all over worked. What Farlan said was right too. The last thing Eren would want was him crying and being absolutely bonkers about his state of being. Eren was strong. He could handle at least a day with Levi wanting to snuggle into him and disappear. For now, he'd just have to enjoy his shower and the rest of the day......somehow.

Once he got out of the shower, he had discovered that it helped relax him a little bit. After towelling off he decided that he'd wash Eren's hoodie no matter how much he wanted it to retain his scent. There were still some questions on his mind but he decided to let them rest too as he grabbed his phone and began to type out a message to Eren.

_**To: Eren** _  
_**From: Levi** _  
_Hey.....I heard about everything from Mikasa. I just hope that you're doing okay now. You scared the absolute shit out of me. I couldn't do anything for you and I'm so sorry. Just know that the second I get to see you it'll be well worth it. I may revisit that conversation we had before going to sleep. Take care of yourself Eren. I'll see you as soon as they let me. XO ~Levi_

It wasn't that mushy....was it? Oh well, he didn't care. All that mattered was he'd sent out one to Eren and Eren was doing better. As if to punctuate that thought, he received a message back from Eren almost instantly.

**_To: Levi_ **  
**_From: Eren_ **  
_Everything is fine. Stay back. When you can come I will tell you._

Staring down at his phone in confusion, Levi couldn't believe Eren was texting like that. It didn't sound or feel like Eren had texted it. Then again, they probably had him hopped up a nice drug cocktail he was typing in as few sentences and innuendos as possible. Deciding to let him rest, Levi stuck his phone in his pocket and tied up his hair before heading to wash his hoodie. When he returned to the living room he was met with Is on the sofa and a remote in his direction.

"Alright, put it on something good," she grinned as he sat down "and tell me about the sex with pretty boy."

Levi cringed as flipped through sections of Netflix "I had sex with him. There. That's all you get to know, Bug."

Puffing out her bottom lip, she groaned "Leevviii! C'mon! You have to tell when Farlan gets home then. Does he even _know_ you fucked him?"

Spinning his head to meet her waggling brows, Levi huffed "No, he doesn't....maybe he does...he said I smelt like sweat, shame, and Eren. Anyway, glossing over it. Can we just relax and watch this awful, D grade horror movie?" She resigned herself to it and nodded, probably knowing that he needed to get his mind away from Eren. For a couple of hours they enjoyed themselves on the sofa watching some of the funniest horror movies they could find to poke fun at. Every now again they came across some good ones or some that were just mind fucks. It didn't feel like time had been passing them by at all until their stomachs began to gurgle. About the time they were searching through the take out menus their knight with an ashen fauxhauk came to their rescue.

Farlan strolled in around 8pm with Japanese food for them all. It was no secret that Levi's go to comfort food was sushi so Farlan had brought him a tempura roll, a lightning roll, and some shrimp tempura. Levi hugged him and then carted off his food to the living room where they all began to watch some movie none of them were paying much attention to. All of them were too busy stuffing their faces full of good food to care about how little Timmy was getting plagued by the boogeyman or whatever was actually going on in the film. Only when Isabel opened her big fat mouth did things change.

"So," she grinned as she looked at Farlan "guess what? Levi did the do with y _ou-know-who."_

Eyes widening, Farlan had to sit his piece of sushi back down "You did what?!"

Trying to get a laugh instead of a judgmental glare, he chuckled "No, I didn't do _what_ I did _Eren."_

Farlan rolled his eyes "Ugh, yeah, figured that's why you smelt so much like sweat and him then there was also your text. I didn't literally think you'd sleep with him but I mean, hey, you're an adult. At least tell me you were safe and it was worth it."

"Yes and yes," Levi responded with a wide grin "so I guess I was a little more......apt to be freaked out."

"How long after that did he freak the fuck out?" Isabel inquired, mouth full of rice.

Levi shrugged "I---I dunno. We hadn't been asleep long but I have no idea how long he'd been in the floor like that. It hurts to even think about."

"Then let's not make you think on it," Farlan grinned "but what I wanna know is what is sex like with a wendigo? He didn't try to, like, eat pieces of your flesh or anything right?"

"Oh my god, no!" Levi cackled at the thought. "He does get aggressive but he's also really sweet. As for the wendigo parts of him.....well, sometimes his features shift. He calls it 'popping' when they change. Like, for instance, his eyes are always the first to change. If they flash then they're this really beautiful bright gold but if they stay they dull to this almost haunting, opaque amber. When we had sex though, one stayed turquoise and one stayed amber. It's really crazy. His hand also tends to change and it's by far the creepiest shit of all time. I mean, it doesn't bother me or scare me but it does look like something out of a horror movie. Long black claws, elongated finger joints, and yeah, sometimes he gets a little over zealous." As he tugged down the band on his waist to reveal the scratches and slight punctures on his right hip, Isabel leaned forward and Farlan cringed.

"And you _liked_ it didn't you?" Isabel teased.

Farlan shuddered "Those look pretty gnarly. Make sure you take care of it."

"I will and I do," Levi answered "but I don't think you need to know anymore than that. How about we switch subjects? Farlan, worst thing you saw get tattooed today?" It was always a fun go-to of theirs when things needed a more upbeat nature. Always ask Farlan what kind of weird shit he dealt with at the shop. No doubt there was always at least one good story in there. While they ate and watched movies for a little while longer, Levi found that it was days and nights like that, that he loved about his siblings. Sure, sometimes they were pains in the ass but they were there because he'd had a hard time and they wanted to make sure he was okay. It was nice of them to do such a thing for him.

At the end of the night they sent Isabel on her way back up to her own room and they tucked in for the night. Monday morning meant more classes and more homework so they each needed to make sure they got their rest. He appreciated everyone taking his mind off things but he had to make sure to text Eren goodnight before falling asleep. It was their natural routine and it wasn't about to stop now. With his simple goodnight text sent and Eren's hoodie balled up in his arms, he laid in bed and waited to fall asleep. He was thankful that he was actually tired and figured it had been from all the stress about the situation that made him dog ass tired. No matter, he still fell sleep within moments of actually attempting it.

The next day Levi spent his time in a complete funk. Whispers around campus was that Eren wasn't in classes because he contracted some kind of mystery illness. Most teachers didn't even ask if there was something wrong but one teacher, one who taught a blended class, asked Levi where Eren was when he'd walked by her classroom. All he could answer was say that he was in the hospital and explain what he knew to her. He was then waved off and allowed back on his way but all day things seemed to be thrown off. Things just weren't right without Eren. He didn't get to walk to class with him, hear him waiting outside his classes, or even see him in class, and it was then he realized what percentage of his days were spent with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you guys aren't too thrown off by this one. Things begin to take their first twist!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


	15. Broken Barriers

Come the next day it was the same thing but it was getting worse and by the fifth day he'd had enough. Rumors were only growing about what happened when someone got with Levi but that wasn't his concern. In the last two days he'd not heard anything back from Mikasa, Armin, or Eren. Where was he and what was going on? He wanted to see him. Classes were over and it was about time that he got some goddamned answers! He was tired of waiting around and acting like nothing was happening! For gods sake Eren had been screaming at the top of his lungs in horrific pain and no one was telling him where he was now or what was happening?! Bullshit! He'd had enough. They could only lie to him for so long and he was fucking done. There was one place left he had yet to go and he was going to demand answers.

Stomping off to the shifter dorm, Levi went waltzing through after someone happened to hold the door open for him. Quite a happy accident that one but he'd take it. As he walked up the stairs he came to Eren's door and found the tie he'd placed there had been removed so obviously Armin was around sometime. Banging on the door repeatedly didn't seem to be getting him anywhere though. Was he not home or was he ignoring him? The possibilities seemed endless but thankfully another saving grace just so happened to walk by and he knew the freckled fuck had to know what was going on.

"Hey, Levi, why are you looking for Armin? He's got class," Marco stated as he stopped in the hall.

Levi's eyes narrowed as pushed a finger into Marco's chest "Listen, you know damn well I'm not looking for that bird brain. I'm looking for my fucking boyfriend, pussycat."

A snarl sounded from Marco's throat as he bent down to Levi's face "Don't you ever so much as point that finger at me again unless you want me to break it off for you. Call me pussycat again and I will rip your tongue out. I know where Eren is, but you're not allowed to know, Levi. No one outside this dorm is allowed to know except the professors and family."

Not backing down, Levi inched closer "You don't scare me, Marco. I'm a bit too pissed off at being lied to, dodged, and given the run around about seeing the person who matters most to me. If Jean were in my position, would you want him backing down if Eren threatened him?"

"If Eren threatened him maybe," Marco chuckled "but that's cause he's actually got a hankering for human flesh. You better be lucky I don't. I get where you're coming from but.....dammit, someone's coming, follow me." Before he had a chance to ask what was going on, Marco took him by the wrist and began leading him out of the building. When they reached the woodline at the edge of the campus, Marco was still leading him into it. Whatever was going on wasn't something that he thought was good. A sense of dread began to wash over him as they went deeper into the woods where the autumn fog began to blanket the ground in thick sheets until it almost obscured their feet entirely.

"Where are we?" Levi asked Marco whose eyes kept darting side to side, a slit pupil of copper overtaking them.

Marco released low trill as something large crunched through the leaves and branches along the forest floor "We're in the South Forest. Not a good place to be if you know _why_ it's next to the shifter dorm. There are secrets on this campus I could get expelled for telling you, Levi. Do you really think this campus houses dangerous shifters like me and Eren without a plan B, C, D, and more? Hell no. When we're brought here we have to sign a contract saying that if we get too out of control lethal force can be used to subdue us in order to protect the people and students. Then, there's a containment team of the strongest shifters in control of their shifts. I am one of those shifters and as such I go under the term of a resident director to anyone outside the shifter dorm."

Thinking of having to basically sign a death warrant, Levi recoiled in disgust "That's barbaric!"

"Yeah, it might be, but we all know why it's best we do it. Now, this place.....this place is hell. I patrol this forest at night. This forest is for those who shift and can't shift back on their own until a certain time. Whatever is in here is kept in here by us and a little gift. A barrier has been placed around it for years that makes it look normal on the outside but inside.....all the trees have long since withered, all plant life has died and shrivelled up, the sun is blacked out as it perpetuates long winter nights, and there is nothing living is in these woods that isn't a shifted student, not even a single insect."

Eyes widening as a chill set into, what felt like, his bones, Levi shuddered "Jesus Christ. Is Eren out here?"

"God no," Marco replied "this place couldn't hold him if it wanted to. He's somewhere _far_ worse. If it ever gets out I told you about this place I'll fucking end you myself. Follow me and keep close. I'm the only thing that can protect you out here."

"Alright," Levi swallowed and nodded as the inky sky above them only seemed to darken. He never believed this place was some kind of trap to keep shifted students in but he supposed they seemed too lax to just let shifters in the school. Still, it seemed a bit odd to be putting an entire section of a forest under some type of enchantment that someone probably charmed. Whoever had the type of power to charm an entire group of students wasn't necessarily someone he wanted to meet.....though it was probably the dean if he thought any more about it. Levi's train of thought derailed when he noticed Marco bend down to wipe away the fallen leaves and scattered dirt covering a hatch in the ground.

Marco pulled up the heavy iron knocker and lifted the hatch "He's in there. The chambers beneath the school are not something you want to play with. No one truly knows them aside from three people. There are pitfalls, walls to nowhere, and people in there that pose a risk to not only themselves but others. I cannot in good conscious let you go down there without you knowing, because I'm not fucking going down there either. You could very well get killed. I don't know what's going on with Eren, but I heard rumors in the dorm that whatever is happening.....you honestly don't want to see."

Levi smacked a hand to his back "I want to see Eren. I can handle it, Marco. No matter what, I need to know and I need to see him. After what happened.....I can't just leave him and not know for sure that he's okay. I just want to see my boyfriend."

"Good luck then," Marco sighed "because you're going to need it. Use your phone's flashlight and remember the way out of the forest is two lefts and a right at every black oak. If you hear something, Levi, run. Do not walk. Haul fucking ass and get the fuck outta here."

"Thanks for this, Marco, sorry I got in your face," Levi replied awkwardly.

Shrugging it off with a laugh, Marco winked "Ah, no biggie. I get a temper too. Just, uh, no more names, huh?"

"You got it, kitty kitty," Levi joked as he took his first step down into the tunnels.

As Marco lowered the hatch he grinned playfully "Bite me, midget. Be careful." Levi flicked on the flashlight of his cell phone and began to take a look around as Marco shut the hatch. Remembering where to go was going to be hard. Everything looked the same and the stench of the place was beyond anything he could think of. Mold and dirt combined with the damp smell of stagnant water as the concrete walls were dripping wet with water and running down to the floor where it pooled. Nothing may have lived above ground but shit definitely lived below it. Centipedes and spiders crawled and roamed over each inch of moss decorated wall. Each step he took in the tunnels was careful and sure as he recalled what Marco had said. He kept his hands to himself and tried to listen for which ways to go.

Drops of water falling onto the ground was all that he could hear. Elaborate tunnel systems had him pretty sure he was going to walk right off a cliff at some point but lucky he managed to avoid any of that. He had no idea how long he'd been wandering around in the tunnels but at each turn he went with his gut and continued on. For all he knew the hour it felt like he'd been down there could have been four hours or four minutes. Everything thew him for a loop until he came upon a silver gate with intricate spiral work up through the center of it. What truly surprised him was that there was no lock or chain on the gate and it swung open with a single touch. The more he explored the more he figured out that he place wasn't meant for keeping people out......it was meant for keeping things in.

Pushing past the gate, Levi began to see hallways branched off at each side. Left seemed to be a pretty key way into getting anywhere, or out of anywhere, so his instinct told him to go left. As he walked down to the end of the hall a large rectangular room came into view. From what he could see there was basically anything anyone would need inside the barred cell. It was the sound of a small ball hitting a palm that had carried throughout the stone tunnels and led him to the place. Quickly the scene in front of him took his breath. It was Eren. He was laying on his back, feet outstretched to the wall, and throwing a ball up into the air which he then caught so easily in his palm. Inching closer, to make out more of the dimly lit room, Levi took a couple steps forward.

On his final step up to the bars the ball stopped and fell from his hand "So, you came. You were warned of coming here, were you not? Surely, you know it is not wise to be here." At that tone in his voice, Levi stopped. Something was wrong. It felt more than a bit off to see Eren laying there like that and not moving towards the bars. Just as he thought that, however, he noticed Eren getting off the bed and shambling over to where he stood. Levi squinted as he tried to make out more in the warm light of the candles lit inside the hanging lantern strung inside the cell.

Levi cleared his throat "Erm, it might not have been wise but I needed to make sure you were okay. You scared the hell out of me."

"Oh," came the rasped purr "you _should_ be scared." In an instant, a bolt of fear stuck through Levi's body when he realized whoever was in front of him was not Eren. For a moment he examined the body in front of him and noticed he was staring down at the floor. Why would he be doing that? It was odd sure but what he saw next made his blood turn to ice in his veins. Eren's hand had turned, blackened, bloody talons at the end of elongated fingers with greying skin. Before he can say anything else, Eren reached through the bars with his left hand securing a vice like grip on his forearm, jerking him flush to the bars where was then face to face with whatever creature was inhabiting Eren's body. All traces of Eren were extinguished inside the glazed over amber eyes. Levi attempted to tear himself away but was met with the sharpest pains running down his arm as his skin was split open. Blood gushed from the open wound as strips of his flesh had been cut away from the elbow to the back of his hand.

Levi's scream from the sheer agony of his wound echoed off the stone walls as he crumpled to his knees. As he looked up, breathing heavy, eyes wide in fear, he watched the beast in Eren's body lick away the flesh that had curled beneath it's nails. A hiss left it's lips as it's cider colored serpent tongue darted back across it's lips. Levi knew that thing. He'd sworn to not be afraid if it ever came to this.....seeing Eren's wendigo form.....but from what he'd glimpsed of Eren's past this wasn't it. Something else strange was going on here and he needed to find out but first he had to stop his bleeding. Pulling Eren's hoodie off, he pulled his shirt over his head and tired for several minutes before succeeding in ripping the bottom hem off his shirt and wrapping it tightly around his arm. It was more than stinging, burning, and throbbing but he had to figure out what he was dealing with. If anyone could......he could.

Standing up straight, and out of arm's reach, Levi narrowed his eyes in disgust " _You_....You're not, Eren."

Ghoulish eyes stared back at him, teeth jagged and stained as he laughed a strangled, gurgling, maniacal sound "Hahaha! Surprised, lover boy?! I know. He was right though, you _are_ pretty tasty. I can't wait to sink my teeth into you! Why don't you take another step closer, huh?"

Fighting the urge to retch as it's rancid breath wafted towards his nose, Levi shook his head "I thought.....Eren said you couldn't speak. He can't control---"

"Of course he can't control me! Using his body means pulling his vocal chords like a puppet. I cannot normally speak, no, but Eren made a mistake fucking you. The naivety of humans never ceases to astound me. This curse is now complete and there's **nothing** you can do! These wards only prevented a full change......until you stepped down here. If you would have kept away you could have saved you both but now? Now there's nowhere you can run that will be safe! I will hunt you down and rip you to shreds. I think I'll start with your entrails first. The gooey bits are always the best you know! Ripping apart your chest cavity to slurp them up should be easy!" Levi stepped back as the wendigo's hands curled around the bars of the cell. Levi turned his back to the beast and walked away calmly until he reached the end of the hall where he began to run. Behind him he could hear the foundation cracking and the walls rattling.

What curse was that thing talking about?! The wendigo itself was curse! When he'd watched that thing speak it was like Eren's mouth wasn't moving at all except to grin. It was the most frightening thing he'd ever seen until it literally licked off his blood and slurped down strips of his flesh like a ramen noodle. He had to get the fuck out of there! If his gut had helped lead him to Eren then maybe it could get him the fuck away from him too and back the way he came. Lots of lefts to get there meant lots of rights on the way back out. It took all he had to try to remember the way back while being absolutely terrified of the sounds bouncing of the tunnels. When he finally made it back up to the hatch he didn't stop running and he didn't look back.

No one could know that he'd gone down there and seen what really lurked inside of Eren as it used him as a marionette. Maybe part of that was Eren but when that beast used him to have an active voice it paralyzed him with a fear like he prayed he'd never have to experience again. Something about that voice was what true nightmares were made of. Luckily, he didn't have to stay in that area for much longer. True, because of the darkness it made it hard to see which trees were black oaks but he could manage to remember by the feel of it's broken bark. Easily he made his way out of the eerie forest while manging to limit the blood spilling from his arm. There was no way in holy hell he was going to be able to hide something so deep. Honestly, he needed stitches and a lot of them but he couldn't let anyone know where he'd been.

By the time he got out of there night hadn't fallen on the campus and he decided it best to stick to the treeline so no one could see him until he made it back up to the main section of the campus. Crossing over to his dorm, Levi hastily ran up to his room and became increasingly thankful that no one was around. Farlan was at work and Is knew that he was going to have go in so he had to the room to himself. Immediately, he rushed to the bathroom where he proceeded to finally purge up the contents of his stomach. After all he'd seen, and smelled, he was just thankful he made it back to the room before getting violently ill. After brushing his teeth he popped open the medicine cabinet and pulled out all the bandages, wraps, antiseptic, and peroxide that he could find. It was gonna take more than a band-aid to suture this shit back together but he wasn't about to even try.

Holding his arm over the tub, elevated higher than his heart to slow the bleeding, he began to peel away his shirt hissing as it stuck to his skin. The cloth was soaked in sticky crimson as he dropped it into the tub but worse was his arm. Gritting his teeth, he turned on the water and began to wash away all the crud that had somehow found it's way stuck to his skin with antibacterial soap. The sting was nothing compared to the moment he dumped nearly a half bottle of peroxide onto the damn thing. Hissing and cursing under his breath, Levi knew he had to dry it, smear it with an antiseptic cream and then cover it with a sterile bandage. What needed to be done was easier said but he somehow managed to get the job done without breaking a tooth.

Afterwards he discarded the bloodied rag and had to get ready to go into work. How he was supposed to hide it he had no idea. Charles kept it pretty warm in the store but he supposed wearing Eren's hoodie would also help keep it covered. After a few minutes he got ready and began to drive off to work. Pretending like he didn't just spend an hour and a half seeing shit that would more than likely scar him for life wasn't easy but he did his best and thanked Charles for the days off. Having known Levi for so long meant Charles knew not to ask when Levi didn't say anything else about it. Throughout the night things seemed to be okay but it all came to a screeching halt the very moment Charles stopped what he was doing and turned on the television.

Flashing across the screen was a breaking news segment that stemmed from the dean. Starting immediately a campus wide curfew was going into affect and no one was to go into the wooded area south of the dorms. He admitted there was something wrong but wouldn't give anymore details when pressed. All he could say was that it was for public safety and everyone's best interest to obey the curfew. The second Charles flipped off the screen he was sending Levi home so he could meet the 9pm curfew. It all happened so quickly that he hadn't the foggiest idea of what was going on. No matter, he knew he had o get back to campus so he drove a little over the speed limit to get there in time, making it about five minutes early. The second he was walking up to his dorm he noticed the mob of concerned townspeople and students hanging around to ask questions.

Blindsided, Levi was suddenly jerked roughly by his shoulder **"YOU DUMB SONOVABITCH!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"** Levi blinked as he noticed he was met with the fury of one very pissed off Valkyrie. Mikasa's grey eyes were bordering on black as she shouted and Armin was thankfully holding her back by one arm.

Even Armin shook his head "Congratulations, you've not only ensured your own death but who knows how many others!"

Hearing the commotion, Farlan slipped between them with Isabel at his side "Why don't we take this conversation upstairs like civilized folk?"


	16. Road to Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Now, we're on the road to the end of the story! I hope you're all ready for what is in store next!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

When Armin was able to corral Mikasa inside, Farlan sent him a death glare and pulled him along by his collar. Whatever was happening now wasn't good. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on but clearly even Farlan knew something that he didn't. As they were all brought into Levi and Farlan's room they took seats in the living room cautiously. Levi swallowed hard as all angry eyes turned to him. What the hell was their problem?! He didn't even have a chance to say anything before Armin began pacing the room. Everyone was on edge and when Mikasa opened her mouth Levi knew that he'd been discovered.

Inching closer to him, Mikasa ran her hands over his shoulders and his chest "What did _it_ say to you?"

Feigning his innocence, he smacked her hands away "Listen, I don't like being felt up without an explanation. What the hell are you--- **OUCH!** Are you nuts?!"

As her fingertips found their quarry in his sliced forearm, she snarled **"THIS!** When you went into the catacombs beneath the school, what did that **thing** say to you?"

Levi shook his head as he retracted his hand "That I'd killed us both and something about a curse.....humans are naive and something about entrails are the best."

Conferring momentarily with Armin, Mikasa huffed _"You_ did that. You probably killed both you and Eren tonight. Show me your wound. **Now.** " Obeying, Levi began to pull off Eren's hoodie and unwrapped his forearm. Revealing the shredded pieces of his skin that curved from inner elbow around to the back of his hand, received when he'd shifted to pull away, Isabel immediately turned her head into the sofa while Armin moved to analyze it. Twisting and turning his arm over, Armin shook his head.

"Damn," he groaned "yeah, he did it alright. Call Marco. We need someone more familiar with the lore than we are which also means a road trip to Aunt M. Marco needs to be our muscle. I hate to say it, Mikasa, but not even _you_ have what it takes to stop him if it comes to it."

"What are you talking about!?" Levi shouted above them all.

Mikasa sat in front of Levi and placed a hand on his knee "If this doesn't end how it needs to, Levi, then Eren will **die.** If he gets to you first then you both die, but we don't know everything."

Armin sighed "Marco will be here in a minute or two. He was just outside....apparently he was coming to see Levi himself. Guess we know how he got in."

In a few moments there was a knock at the door and Marco came waltzing in behind Farlan "And you must be Marco, I take it?"

Marco nodded at Farlan, shaking his hand "Sure am. I'm sure you're all confused, so I'll take it from here. Had I known that Levi and Eren were bound I would have punched him in the face and dragged him away from there myself. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"None of us knew," Mikasa replied "I don't even think Levi knew. Eren was the only one who knew and didn't even bother to tell us before the night they had sex."

Curious, Levi's jaw hit the floor "You mean all this happened because Eren and I had sex?"

"Bingo," Marco replied "but it's not normally the case, because not everyone Eren slept with was bound to him. There is something else on Eren's particular strand of crazy. A curse was placed onto the wendigo that when he found love, a soulmate if you will, their bodies would twine and they would be lost. It's a sin to lay with the beast who was once human. His spirit is believed tainted and bathed in evil. Anyone who lays with him in body, mind, and soul, who is inexplicably drawn to him, will bring about both their deaths. Eren has broken his seals." Those words echoed over on a loop in his head. _Soulmate?_ Broken seals? Eren's wendigo was in full beast mode and terrorizing the area around the forest because of _him?_

Mikasa continued where Marco left off "Eren didn't think the curse could ever come true let alone come true here. 'What kind of person could love a monster?' he always tossed out with a deprecating laugh. We do though. He's my family. I love him. Now, with the curse alive and well, he's found someone who loves him but unfortunately for you, Levi, that's not a good thing. A soulmate with a wendigo means one thing: certain death. In his form, he's stalking the forest looking for something to eat, to kill, and, while he'll take anything, he will not rest nor resort to his form until he's tasted your flesh and your blood. You are who he is after. By feeding him once you made the vow and the curse has started to take form. We have three days to figure out how to stop it before he's stuck in the body of a mindless beast."

Levi got to his feet "What the fuck.....all of this happened because Eren is in love with me, we had sex, and his fucking beasty ripped off my skin and slurped it up like a noodle? _Fucking hell._ How do we stop it?!"

"That's tricky," Armin answered "because we don't know. There's only person who knows how to stop it, and she's 14 hours away. Aunt M is the only person alive who can help us. Only one other bonded pair of a wendigo and a soulmate has lived that I know of so it's possible we can get you both through it but we only have three days to find out how and act on it."

"Who was it?" Levi asked with a shred of faith.

Armin smiled "Eren's parents. C'mon, we don't have much time. We have to go now if we're gonna have enough time."

"What happens if we don't make it in time?" Levi asked.

Marco sighed "I try to kill Eren and we finally find out which beast is stronger. I don't want it to come to that so let's go."

Farlan wrapped tightly around Levi "I'm so sorry this is happening. You fell in love with the weirdest guy but, if the stars divined it before you even knew, who am I to say no to fate? Take your nausea pills and come back safely. Wrap that arm." Isabel hugged him too and he was grabbing some things, stuffing them in a duffel bag, and following the group of Armin, Mikasa, and Marco outside to Eren's Range Rover. Due to car sickness, Levi was stuck up front and even then had to take nausea pills to settle his stomach. Long car rides always managed to do him in but this was extreme. He'd grabbed some anxiety pills on the way out as well. This was all so much to process. First of all, Eren's magnetism finally made sense and the way he made him feel so secure and loved with a simple smile.

If he and Eren were soulmates and their having sex started it then he was really hoping that wasn't how to end it. Sex with a fully transformed, primal beast hell bent on chowing him down wasn't exactly a thrilling prospect. For all that he knew Eren was out there, stuck inside that monster and helpless to watch as he stalked about looking for him. He'd caused this and it was all his fault. No matter what he had to fix it. He'd do whatever he had to do to fix it. Likely, it was something crazy and outrageous but he didn't care. Levi wanted his boyfriend back. He wanted to have the man he was apparently so destined to be with back.

The car filled with a stagnant air but Mikasa looked over to him "You should all get some rest. Armin and I will be switching driving after a good bit of hours but you two are free to sleep. We'll stop for food and a piss when we switch. Levi, for what it's worth, I don't hate that this happened. I just hate that we don't know how to save you both. The fact Eren found someone he loved is something I never thought I'd see. He's quiet about his past and he knows that he's done terrible things. You had to have not only gotten that out of him, but he had to believe whatever you said to him."

"I saw it," Levi muttered as he lay on his side "when I dove into his head once. He was so vulnerable then. It was hard to see. I got to see his mother I think ,but I don't know a lot of his past. I know he killed four people by the time he was 16. I know his parents died but I don't know how. I know you and he lived with the woman we're going to see. I said his actions didn't make him a monster. Monsters don't feel remorse or guilt for their actions. I don't love a monster, Mikasa, I love Eren and every part of him. Seeing and speaking to that form of his wendigo was hard but I had to know what was going on. I couldn't just wait around forever. **No one** was going to keep me from him."

Marco patted him on the shoulder "You did pretty well facing that down. Voices of the spirits long past aren't made for the human ear. The fact it found a way to manipulate his body as it couldn't fully manifest, giving it attributes of Eren's and it's own, is not something I want to _ever_ see. If my hell cat could speak in half shift I'd rather Jean put a bullet in my head. I'm not really even dangerous, but that just sounds horrific."

Levi shuddered at the thought "Well, nothing can prepare you for that. I mistook it for Eren from afar until his actions and his voice did not match."

Armin nodded "Yeah, he shifted about a half hour after you left. Sorry to kick you out all....uh, post sexy times."

"It's okay, I mean, hey, I didn't wanna snuggle up with my boyfriend or anything for a single fucking night. Guess it's just proof he loves me though," Levi chuckled "and that's a pretty good feeling. I'm not exactly the easiest guy to deal with let alone love. As much as Eren thought it would never happen......I didn't either. I was just the telepathic freak everyone avoided because nothing stopped the voices. Then Eren came along and stuck his tongue in mouth." At the laughter, he had to clarify "Oh, you laugh, but I'm serious. He kissed me and propositioned me in the same breath. I waited a week before answering but without Eren I would still be that same scared, closed off, timid guy who didn't think he'd ever get a happy ever after. I still might not but at least I know Eren loves me."

Marco cooed at the sentiment "Aww, you guys make me wanna vomit."

"You can't say _shit,_ Marco," Armin cackled "I've seen you with your paws all over Jean."

"How did that happen by the way? I've known Jean for years," Levi stated "so I'm curious."

"We met when he was getting tutoring in World Civilizations I and I happened to be his tutor. He's a smart guy, but he just cannot seem to get along with the instructor of the class which I happen to find absolutely hilarious. I mean, really, he's a loud mouth at times, but he really needs to keep it under wraps when the professor starts comparing the bible to literally every chapter in the damn lesson," Marco sighed as he recalled his lesson with Jean.

Levi nodded "Yeah that definitely sounds like him. Anyway, Marco, when we met didn't you say that you and the lords of the sky didn't get along?"

Armin's eyes glittered "Oh, historically speaking, we aren't supposed to get along. Marco and I have our moments like anyone else, but we're both smart guys and generally hide our true demeanors behind a smile. We got along pretty well after we called each other out for being what we are. He's a sopping feline and---"

"He's a pissy little birdie," Marco finished with a laugh. "But really, we're pretty good friends. No bad blood between us."

Smile gracing his lips, Levi nodded softly "That's pretty good to hear. If you guys can break from the lore I hope Eren can too. Anyway, thanks for the talk guys, but I feel like I'm about to hurl so I'm gonna try to sleep through the majority of this ride. Wake me up when we stop if you would.....oh, and be warned, I hear from Eren that I snore." They all gave him a nod of approval so he stripped off Eren's hoodie and balled it under his head as he prepared to sleep. He honestly didn't even know if it would be possible anyway due to the amount of knotting that his stomach was going through. As he closed his eyes he began to wonder just how all of this was going to be fixed in the end game. How exactly did they mean to fix this when they were supposed to die? Eren was out to kill him....well, the wendigo in him was out to kill him and if this didn't go well then Marco was likely going to have a showdown and find out which one of them was the better killer. None of the prospects seemed too good.

As his mind finally drifted off conversation flourished again inside the vehicle but it was mostly about what to do on the off chance they both wound up dead. It wasn't a very cheery topic for obvious reasons but it was something that had to be discussed no matter what. All their bases needed to be covered so until Marco fell asleep in the back, curled up against the door like the oversized, overbearing feline he was, they all talked on what they already knew. Before long it seemed that Levi was waking up while they were in the middle of nowhere. For a bit he didn't mind staying up and watching as Mikasa drove with the radio on low, just enough to prevent the air from going completely stale. After a little bit, however, they were stopping for a beak and to switch out drivers. It was then that Armin took over and Levi tried his damnedest to get some more sleep.

He knew that he didn't exactly need anymore sleep but he also knew that after they left from wherever they were going it meant that they'd be on the way to save Eren. There was no way he'd be able to sleep then. Of course, that was even if they were going to find a for sure way to save him. So much hung in the balance that Levi didn't really know what to do or how to act. The fate of the man he came to love was in his hands and the odds were not looking too favorable on it. Levi's own life was hanging in the threads as well. On the off chance that Eren wound up attacking him in his wendigo form then there was absolutely no way in holy hell he'd be able to stave that off. The thoughts gnawed away at him as he continued to let his mind run rampant during the trip.

When the next couple hours had passed, luckily they'd managed to shave off an hour or two, Mikasa spoke from the back "Listen, Levi, Marco, when we get to Aunt M's we're warning you the woman is certifiable to you. She's eccentric and has her own way of doing things. Please don't argue with her. She loves that shit and would do it all day to spite you. She's long winded. Once she starts speaking expect 3 stories, 4 conversations, 6 topic switches, a nap, and more moments with herself than we'd probably care to mention. Be prepared to step into another world, Levi. Marco, you'll understand a bit more, but I know you've not been home in a while."

"Old plains of home are calling my name," Marco grinned "but I think we got this." Levi nodded and they began to drive out onto a dirt road concealed by dense brush on all sides. Levi was honestly surprised that it could even be traversed due to the mass amount of overgrowth covering the trail. It looked like no vehicle had even attempted to go through it for ages. His eyes watched it carefully however as the early morning sun peaked in the sky. Bits of frost coated the needles of the nearby pines and something about where they were just seemed to be so in tune with the nature around them. Being out in the absolute middle of nowhere was interesting but he didn't like the feeling of being so far away from campus....and from Eren.

It didn't take much longer until they were winding down the trail and getting deeper in the dense forest. At the middle of it all, surrounded by multiple sections of various kinds of plant life, sat a wooden cabin with plumes of white smoke billowing from out of the chimney. Ivy coated and clung to the divots in the home, snaking around the siding. Levi was lost as he looked around and could see no other sign of people. Recalling what Eren had said, he knew that it was most certainly only his Aunt in the little cozy cabin with her multiple gardens and hanging plants around the home. When they got out of the car Mikasa and Armin led both Marco and Levi up to the porch where they knocked loudly at the door. After a moment Armin pushed the door open and beckoned them inside.


	17. How to Save a Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Here we go down the road of no return. I know you were all confused and concerned, so we're about to clear a couple things up and muddy the already murky waters on another. Get ready for one hell of a character! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and know that there's only one more left! Christmas Eve will bring with it the conclusion of the this story!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Levi looked around as they walked in, having to dodge the hanging, drying plants. There was more clutter than he assumed there would be, almost to the point of obscuring sight.

 _"They're here,"_ came an excited, rasp from somewhere beyond the mountain of furs and skins stacked at the threshold. "Of course they are, Renauld!" Came a following response. "Shut up! I can hear, Moldova!" At the bickering of the same voice, yet with different inflections, Levi recoiled a bit but pressed on as Armin and Mikasa led them to an older woman crouched over a table whilst grinding something with a charcoal mortar and pestle. Her long, chocolate hair was tied up in a braid reaching the small of her back and her tanned skin was at the point where it's collagen beginning to lack in places. Deep seated wrinkles had long graced the corners of her mouth and the furrow of her brow as she seemed to be hastily working away on whatever it was in her hands. When she looked up at them, Levi had to keep his focus from jerking towards her left, permanently dilated and shaky eye. Darting back and forth in it's socket, Levi had to wonder if this lady had done too much cocaine or if she was absolutely mental. In fairness, he was warned several times but the woman had a dried, red chile sticking out of her mouth as she chewed on it like it were a sweet.

Mikasa stepped up and hugged her tightly "Aunt M, it's good to see you."

Excitedly returning her hug and beckoning Armin over, she grinned crookedly "Oh yes, yes, it's so good to see you too! I love you both." In the next minute she turned her head "Oh shut up you old crone. They weren't talking to you, Moldova." Levi blinked owlishly as the one sided conversation carried on. "You know why they're here?" "Of course I know. I'm not stupid like you, Renauld!" "Then you should get on with it already." "I will, I will!"

Marco nudged Levi with a laugh before walking up to the woman "Aunt M, it's nice to meet you---"

"Mishipeshu!" She shouted before spitting at the ground and waving a piece of sage at him. "Easy, boy, don't be so sudden. Who are you, devil cat?"

Grinning, Marco lowered head "Marco Bodt. I'm here to help."

Aunt M patted his head as she would a dog before she rose to her feet and placed both hands on his shoulders "Good. Good! We might need you but you are not who I am most interested in." Her dancing eyes found Levi as she stepped towards him. Towering about a half foot over him, Aunt M smiled and placed a fingertip at Levi's forehead "You. You are the one, the reason why we're in this mess, hmm? I can smell him on you....Eren...such a good boy he is. Come. Sit. Come, come, hurry!" As she excitedly ushered him towards the back of the house she turned back to look "Go on on, boy, sit!" Things were a bit strange for Levi but everyone else seemed, for the most part, like there was nothing to be skeptical of. Near the back of her home, Aunt M had a stack of papers and scrolls housed in a small shelf nestled among various herbs. Mikasa, Armin, and Marco were also gathered around the table Levi was instructed to sit at.

While they were sitting, Armin patted his back "Don't worry. She's sharp as a tack. She'll know what to do."

"Of course I know what to do!" She called as she sat down with a dusty leather journal. Blowing off the dust she began to flip through the tarnished, yellow, pages "You never told me your name, boy."

Levi straightened in his seat "My name is Levi Ackerman. Please tell me we can save Eren."

 _"We_ can't," she stated firmly. All eyes widened as they regarded her before she cast her shaking gaze to Levi "Only _you_ can."

"How?" Levi posed as he leaned forward.

She grinned and slid him the book "This is what I transcribed about 40 years ago for my older sister who faced a similar problem as you. When the beast is in danger its power is increased tenfold. There is a reason you do not attempt to shoot a wendigo or cause it any harm. You'll only severely piss it off. My sister fell in love with a man, and his beast, but hadn't an idea of this curse, much like you, and thus we fought to save them both many moons ago. To accept a wendigo means you must not only accept every piece of them for who and what they are but also that you, yourself, is who must burden the weight of it all with them. You must know their pain, their fears, their hopes, and their dreams in order to put their mind at ease along with their soul. This curse happens only to the soulmate of a wendigo and it will only happen once in their lifetime.....because if you choose to not bind yourself to Eren......you **must** kill him."

Eyes rounding in surprise, Levi swallowed "If I don't bind myself? Kill him? _Me?"_

As she glanced over she nodded solemnly "Indeed. To bind yourself is to perform a ritual on yourself and Eren.....while the beast is in control. He's going to hunt you with an insatiable bloodlust unlike anything he's ever known. It will be your job to accept him for everything he is, but, perhaps most importantly, everything he's done. Inside his heart is a darkness that will shroud his mind and cloud his sense of self. This curse is stronger than anything I know which is why it was able to break my barriers on Eren's shifting. If you accept him you will have to bind yourself to him. This means you will not only bind your heart but your soul. If he dies after this bind, Levi, that means you will too. To bind yourself to him is to twine and weave your fates even closer together than they already are. You will die if you begin the binding ceremony and do not finish it meaning that Eren will have to as well."

Levi tried to process the weight of her words as he responded "If I bind my soul, my life, to Eren's then how do I do that? Eren......he means everything to me. I wouldn't be who I am right now without him and I will do whatever I have to do to save him. Binding myself to someone for eternity isn't how I thought I'd spend my life but if it's to Eren then it might not be so bad. If we're soulmates then nothing would keep us apart anyway I suppose. Tell me what I have to do."

"I can't tell you," Aunt M stated "because no one knows exactly. It's different for every bind. I can tell you the ritual but I cannot tell you how to bind Eren's soul to yours. I do not know his fears, his insecurities....and whatever else lurks in the darkness inside him; only he does. You're going to make your case with him and then you're going to end it the same way you started it: with your flesh and blood."

 **"What?!"** Levi responded incredulously. "He's gonna take a chunk outta me?"

Aunt M shrugged "I don't know how you plan to do it only that you must. Some way he must ingest your blood and your skin. He's done it once to begin the shift and start the change. See, the beast inside him knows what a lover means and it knows it's in danger. Levi, as Eren's soulmate you will be the one to place a bind on him that will control him for the rest of his life. If he dies then you will as well but the same holds true for you. The beast has no fear of dying as its abilities far surpass that of most.....but now? Now, Levi, you are here which means that dying is an all too well known possibility. You provide Eren with something he's never had: _love_ on an undeniable basis. In turn, you must either embrace it or run and turn your back on him."

Marco clapped him on the back "Sounds like you got your work cut out for you."

A sharp, sudden burst of laughter sounded from Aunt M as she began to shuffle towards the bookshelf again "Ahaa! He said cut! He doesn't even know!" "Of course he doesn't know, you shrew!" "Oh whatever, on with it then Moldova!" Returning from the shelf after a few moments of rummaging around, she sat two items on the table in front of Levi. The first was an old stack of letters while the other was a wooden box with rust colored stains dripped onto the veneer. Immediately, Levi's stomach churned. He knew what old blood looked like.

"What is this?" He asked softly as his fingertips brushed the cold surface. She gently pulled off the top of the box and revealed a velvet lined inside harboring a six inch blade. It's hilt was some sort of antler while the bared edge of it was coated in what looked to be silver. At the base of the blade itself was an inscription reading "The Key." It was then he thought back to Eren's tattoo: "Shackled at birth; freed by love." In this case, this knife would truly be the key to free him and in order to do that he needed to love every piece of him. Discovering one thing, he reached for the old letters and had to begin reading what he soon found out to be Eren's mother's letters to Aunt M. Letters of how Eren was doing, how he was becoming stronger than they suspected, how she knew it wouldn't last much longer, and how she wished to entrust her to care for both Mikasa and Eren should something go awry.

Placing her hand atop Levi's trembling fingers as he sat down the last letter, Aunt M smiled "It's alright. You may not know this, Levi, but Carla, my sister and Eren's mother, knew that he would be stronger than his father. She also knew she was going to die and she had a pretty strong idea of how. You see, Eren wasn't told of the binding ceremony until he was living with me and it's because of the fact it's what caused his mother's death. Eren is responsible for the death of his parents."

Eyes rounding in horror and shock, Levi shook his head "There's no way he could do such a thing!"

Mikasa nodded "But he _did,_ Levi. It wasn't like he meant to. Grisha, his father, was working on a new kind of test, an injection, that he believed would prevent a turn. Instead of preventing it, he only exacerbated it's process. Eren's shift was unexpected, to say the least, and in doing so it made him more feral than we'd seen. Eren wound up killing his father which, in turn, killed his mother. I don't know too much about it. He never said anything to me about it and afterwards we came here. Levi, there is much more to Eren than you know, but I implore you to find out. I lost my parents, both my adopted and birth, and I don't want to lose my brother too."

"You won't," Levi stated firmly before turning to Aunt M as she popped another pepper into her mouth "so tell me how to do this ritual."

"It's not something that's going to be easy to do by any means. I hope you will be prepared for the severity of this," Aunt M began with a warning as she handed him a worn, faded, linen cloth. "You will have to bring the beast to you, however you must, and encase yourself with a series of protective warding. It will not be able to reach you but it will be do anything the second you step outside the protective circle. Drawing blood from it using the dagger, you must make sure that you do so in a place easily accessible. Afterwards you will enrage it but you must hold true to the next action. Immediately afterwards you must slice yourself with the same blood coated blade and bind together your wrists with this cloth. Once you're bound, offering up even the smallest trace of your flesh will be enough to end the cycle. You've already done it once but now you must complete the cycle. Eren's beast will want more of you, it will seek to devour you, and the only thing stopping it will be you. You will have to learn, in a moment of life and death, how to bind Eren to you. I hear you harbor an extraordinary gift, telepath, and you had best be glad you possess it. Using it, you may delve into Eren's mind and discover all you truly need to save his life."

Levi recoiled at her tone and began to unravel the bandage wrapped around his arm "Does _ **this**_ look like I did it on purpose?! No, I got attacked and this whole thing started because of that. Now you're telling me that I have to do this _again?!"_

"Don't you want to save him?" She inquired with a rhetorical question. "Then you will do what you must. Levi, I warn you that this will be the toughest thing you'll likely ever do in your life. Wendigo are notoriously stealthy, apex predators. You'll step in his territory and you will have no advantages to speak of. You may begin to hear things, whispers or voices, as any sound can be recreated to lure you away from your protection. He's incredibly smart and knows that something will force you to move. I've no doubt Marco can teach you the protection wards on the drive back. This is all I have for you and I wish you the best. Go now. You must hurry." Before he could say anymore he was being forced out the door along with Marco, Armin, and Mikasa. Mikasa took a moment, as did Armin, to thank her further and express their love for the woman before they got back into the car to start the last leg of the journey.

Inside the car, Levi began to lay out in the seat and let his mind wonder as the box with the dagger, resting atop the binding cloth inside, waited atop his lap. Of course he wanted to save Eren in any way he could. The amount of pain that was going to come from this, the lasting effects, they were all too much to think on. Did he truly believe that binding his life to Eren's was the right choice? In the end, it honestly didn't matter if he did or not because he couldn't let Eren die. If this was everything that he had to do then he'd do it. This was only going to happen once in Eren's life and for some reason it was destined to be him. How could he reject that knowing that the feelings he harbored for Eren were just as intense. Anything that had to be done would be done; no matter the consequences.


	18. Daybreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end, y'all! I told you all it would be solely relationship based and that means it ends here. For someone who cannot write supernatural things, this was quite difficult for me. I just wanted to see if I could achieve this. I'm not good at this kinda thing, so I'm just proud to have finished it! I hope you all enjoy it, and have a very wonderful holiday this season. From mine to yours, Happy Holidays!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

On the car ride, Levi found himself shaking. His hands, his knees, and any part of him that could act of it's own volition was trembling uncontrollably. Having to understand that the beast ravaging the shifter's forest was Eren and he could die, hell they could both die, if he didn't do this right was absolutely insane. It all felt too unreal, and it was hard to sleep while so much was weighing him down. By the time they reached the campus it would be around 3am, but it was still very much light out making it hard to even think of sleep. He'd be up for most of the trip with nothing to say or even think. What he was about to do would seal his fate for the rest of his life. Soulmates could fall out love, couldn't they? Hadn't that happened before? What if several years later that were to happen? Whatever happened they'd still be bound to each other and he was just having to place his faith in both the strength of their relationship and in Eren himself.

The prospect of having to hurt Eren and get next to him in his true wendigo form was more than mortifying. He didn't want to hurt Eren. Hell, he didn't even want to look at Eren in any of his forms with the intent to harm him, but it had to be done. Recalling what Aunt M had told him, he figured the easiest place to grab Eren would be the forearm, though dodging those talons would be difficult. Scenarios flashed through his head of what could happen if he made a mistake in the binding, or if something were to happen even before he got the opportunity. From the legend that he knew, warding wasn't going to be enough to keep him safe at all. If it could break the strongest things to keep it under control then what was a couple funky symbols drawn in the dirt truly going to do for him?

No matter, he decided to turn around and ask Marco about any of the symbols he knew. With a pen and some scratch paper, Marco began to work out a myriad of symbols that he'd have to write out around him. In a form of prayer, the crazy looking symbols would in turn protect him but only if he managed to recreate them perfectly. For a bit he practiced only to get chastised by Marco who groaned constantly at his little mistakes. How the guy was a tutor blew his mind. He was patient for the first two hours but after that his patience was practically gnawed down to nubs and Levi was frustrated. They took a break as they stopped for gas but soon had to get back to it.

With the sky darkened around them Levi found himself nauseous. It wasn't from the car ride. As the drive continued, it meant they were getting closer. His fate was barreling towards him at 77 miles an hour on open interstate. His life, and Eren's, depended on him making sure he was able to draw the series of 11 symbols around him. After a couple hours he'd gotten most of them down and by that time the signs for the academy were approaching. A lump began to form in his throat as they pulled into the shifter dorm parking lot. A couple hours to learn those signs didn't seem like enough, so he took a copy of Marco's paper and stuffed it into his pocket as he got out of the car.

Opening the wooden box, Levi removed the cloth and dagger before looking to Mikasa and Armin "So, I guess it's time to go die, huh?"

Mikasa balled her fist, landing a hard hit to his shoulder "Don't think like that. We're going to walk you to the edge, okay? But we're not going past the trees." He nodded and they both walked with him while Marco brought up the tail end. It was only a couple yards away from the dorm and Levi found his nerves calming to a degree he didn't know was possible. Maybe it was his adrenaline finally kicking in and realizing it was time for action. Whatever was going on he was thankful for. Before he left Mikasa and Armin at the tree line he was given a hug.

"I'm actually going to follow you in," Marco spoke up with a fierce resolve "because you don't have those wards down, and I can at least distract him. I don't know about going toe to toe, but I expect you to hurry with that shit, okay? Jean will spit on all our graves if we fuck this up."

"He'd go 1A supernova and raze this whole place to the ground," Levi chuckled awkwardly before nodding "but okay." They turned to give a determined smile before walking blind into the dense forest. He knew what terror was going to face him there but he didn't know how deep into the forest he would get before he found himself immobile. A sudden chill of autumn wind howled through the trees and Levi found himself frozen, rooted to the spot. Everything around him was foreboding and heavy as he took it in. The urge to purge the contents of his stomach was strong as the wind had carried something on it he knew meant the wendigo was around: the scent of rancid, putrid flesh. Marco seemed to have noticed it too as he watched him shake his head.

As he placed a hand to Levi's shoulder, Marco turned his gaze towards the thickets behind them "Okay, I can't take on any part of Eren like this which means I'm going to have to shift. Don't be afraid. I'll warn you when he's coming, but you need to set up a trap. Let's funnel him to you and keep you near the barrier. I don't want you going too deep into the woods. None of the other containment crew members are out here to save your ass; it was too dangerous and we were ordered to keep people away from it. I'm your only backup. Be careful."

"Okay," Levi answered "I got it. I'll think of something. Do whatever you have to and I promise not to wig out, so long as you promise not to eat me."

"Sorry," he winked "but the only guy I eat is Jean. Whatever you hear from that thicket, I promise it's okay. Just a little crunchy." Levi cringed at the thought of it as Marco began to slip off to the thicket, tossing his clothes as he went. It was almost November and he was tossing off articles of clothing like it was nothing. To Levi, it was frigid and he needed to be wearing more than Eren's thin jacket and his work polo. He hadn't showered and he felt disgusting on top of it all, but he needed to do what he'd gone there to do. There was only one way he could think of that would draw Eren to him, and it meant one part of the binding would be done at least. Just as he began to remove the blade from his pocket he began to hear the sickening pops and crunches that reminded him of Eren's hand shifting back after sex.

Reverberating throughout the forest, the sounds echoed and carried on the wind making them sound much more grotesque than he imagined. The rustling of the thicket gave him the idea Marco's shift was completed, so he turned his focus away from him and back onto the task at hand. Slicing down the top of his arm, Levi began to use the blood and dab it onto the bark of nearby trees to draw Eren closer to edge of the forest. Unfortunately, the more he moved, the deeper he got and before he knew it everything had begun to look the same. Winding hopelessly through the woods, he attempted to find his way back to the edge as he tied the binding cloth around his arm to stop the bleeding. It was in the next moment he heard the unmistakable wail that sent a bolt of fear through him.

Wind around him died and all he could hear was the crunching of twigs and the furious steps of something rushing between the trees. Recalling he hadn't yet protected himself, Levi crouched in the dirt and began to fumble in his pockets for the sheet of wards Marco had given him. First things first was to get his phone's flashlight working so he could clearly see out the strange, foreign symbols. Once he unfolded it, his phone's light was on, and he took a deep breath he set to using his finger to draw the symbols into the dirt around him. He was slow and clumsy in his drawings which was when he heard a low trill. Shifting his eyes around him, he watched a slinky creature exit the nearby cover, shaking the fallen leaves and debris from it's massive body.

For a moment, Levi caught himself staring in awe. Body of a sleek panther, eyes of a beautiful copper, regal, mossy antlers extended out from atop the crown of it's head, scales covered it's body, copper laced spikes ran down the length of it's spine, and an interesting serpentine tail flicked out around its back haunches. Marco's shift was remarkable but the second he saw cream fangs the length of a ruler he had to remember that he was also a bit terrifying. Using a massive, webbed paw, Marco began to paw at the ground as he completed his wards. It was as if he could hear Marco's sighs as a snort of air left it's nostrils when Levi messed one up. There wasn't much time to laze about, however, as Eren's voice stuck him.

 _"Hey, you,"_ came the disembodied whispers whirling around his ears. There was no way. Eren couldn't be calling him. It was impossible, yet he could have sworn that he heard the faintest call of his name. He'd stopped to listen closer but Marco's teeth hovered around his arm like a dog who was mouthing his owner. Pulling his arm down, Marco urged him to keep drawing while, the moment he let go, a low hiss exited his mouth and his tail began to flick violently. All the times he'd been around Marco he could never tell what he was thinking thanks to that damn smile he always wore, but in his shifted feline form he was thankful all his emotions were displayed. This one, however, was one he knew wasn't good. Something was coming.

As he hurried to finish the remaining wards the stench of decayed flesh slammed into him. The odor was so pungent he didn't know if he could stand to breathe in it's wake. Marco however was poised around the ring of Levi's wards, bristling at the threat. He had to mentally take a moment to thank Marco for giving him the time to finish up. Glancing around him, Levi heard the furious snap of twigs on the left before it was heard on the right along with voices he knew weren't out there with them. Aunt M had warned him that a wendigo could imitate voices but he didn't think it'd begin to drive him crazy. As he sat in the dirt, he knew he had to push through the searing pain at his temples and force himself through the rest.

In the moment he finished the last ward he looked up to see what Eren's nightmares were made of. He swore it smiled at him.....at least it would have it could have through it's ripped, tattered, and bloodied lips. Seeing the stretched span of rancid, leathery skin over the protruding bones in its body made Levi think of nothing but a skeletal beast recently disinterred from the grave. It was gaunt to the point of emaciation with its elongated, gnarled fingers and black, pointed talons on each hand perfect for maiming and ripping at human flesh. Open wounds festered along it's decaying skin giving off the odor of death and corruption while its breath was a stench so foul he hadn't a clue how he kept his food down. It's teeth were cracked and chipped, jagged points in it's skull, tongue that of a serpent as it darted out quickly over the hanging skin on it's lips.

It had stopped just short of the circle, staring at him with it's sunken in opaque amber eyes glazed over in a thick fog. Antlers rose out from it's skull jutting out and furling over themselves to the sides unlike Marco's that moved back with his spine. Flesh hung off the bloodied antlers, dripping the sticky crimson all along the protruding spine of the beast. The more that Levi saw the more he began to realize just why it was so efficient as a hunter. Every part of the wendigo was made for ripping apart it's prey bit by bit. As it shuffled away from Levi, it moved towards Marco. A low yowl sounded in the back of Marco's throat as Levi began to grab the dagger and tie his binding cloth around his wrist to prepare to get the ritual done as fast as possible.

Stepping forward, Levi knew the beast couldn't speak but it could hear "Hey! I'm the one you wanted right? So, let's play." He'd only needed just enough time to catch his breath and process things before he kicked at the wards, covering them with dust and breaking protective the circle. Before Levi could even blink, the beast was on him, claws sinking into his hip, inching further into the skin until buried to the knuckle. He could feel the sting of their entrance, the warmth of the thick, stickiness flowing profusely down his leg, but nothing else was on his mind as he knew there was one thing he needed to do. Eren had told him, taught him, that his innate ability was mind control. If this beast had no mind of it's own, then it was high time Levi take advantage of that and give it what it needed.

Giving it all he had as he closed his eyes, feeling his back slam against a tree trunk and knock his breath out, Levi gasped for air and retained his control. He couldn't let his pain keep him from this. Pushing against the barrier inside it's head was too easy. The wendigo stumbled as it stepped back from him, releasing it's grasp on his body. From there it was easy to delve into Eren's brain and begin to see just what he was so afraid of. Breaking through to Eren's mind had never seemed too easy, so unguarded, as it had been then. He trusted Marco to hold him off as he dug through Eren's memories to find what made him break. Sorting through all the things that haunted him when he closed his eyes was going to be a battle in and of itself.

As he began he thought of one thing. He pushed and settled when he found it, almost wishing that he hadn't. Watching from behind the beast's eyes as he ripped his father apart, limb from limb, fingers twisting through his entrails and devouring them was hard enough, but watching as the lifeless, mutilated corpse was tossed aside so causally as Eren screamed and began to shift back was unbearable. In the next flash he was watching as Eren collapsed to the ground, coated in blood and scratches as he saw his mother laying out in the grass, just outside the house, lifeless. Their bind had resulted in both their deaths, a truth the 16 year old Eren hadn't known, while he believed it was his previous slash that had done it. In truth, she'd already been dead. Watching as Eren sobbed uncontrollably, holding his mother's body to his chest, clutching her tightly as if she'd miraculously breathe again was all it took to understand the scope of it all.

Days after the event, he watched as Eren locked himself away, refused to eat, to speak, and to do much else aside from breathe. Breathing was something he'd even debated no longer doing which struck more than pain through Levi's chest. It was that day the status he'd held as a monster had increased tenfold. He was no longer just a monster; he was something that didn't deserve to live. Having been a hair from taking his own life, Armin had luckily found him in the woods as he was looking for a type of herb for Aunt M. He'd been rushed back to her where he was watched for days. Everyone had become so engrossed with his health that they didn't allow him to leave home unless someone was with him. In Eren's mind, that was the way of making the sure the monster didn't kill anyone. Eren believed that he'd always been such an overbearing burden on his family, as well as society, and, after committing such atrocities, he shouldn't be allowed to live at all.

The absolute will behind the words were stronger than he'd ever thought they were. Eren truly believed he wasn't supposed to be alive, but then a tiny spark ignited into a roaring flame that began to warm him to the idea. When Levi came around he was discovering the things about him weren't mattering as much as he thought they would. He'd expected to be shunned and shamed for what had happened in his past. Instead of shame, Levi met Eren's past with a bit of apprehension but nonchalance. It didn't matter what he'd done because it was in his past and he knew, more than anyone, what the consequences of his actions had been; Levi didn't need to tell him. Through everything he'd said Levi was still refusing to budge. He had no idea how much his stubborn quality had an affect on Eren but there were lingering doubts in his head.

Through simple actions he'd learnt that Eren finally became able to accept pieces of himself but not entirely. Some part of Eren was hesitant to believe that Levi could feel the way he'd said, but he forced himself to bury it deep within himself. With Levi he'd felt warmed and loved but, most of all, he'd felt accepted for who and what he was when he shoved away his negative, deprecating thoughts. Levi realized then that the way Eren made him feel, was also the way that he made Eren feel. Just as Eren said he had that moment in the car. In such a simple realization he came to terms with exactly what Aunt M had said to him. It was no longer a question of _"if"_ they were soulmates, because there no questioning it. Everything he'd felt for Eren in such a short time couldn't be explained another way. Sure, judging from both their experiences they weren't people who had deep affections for other people. In ways, each of them were starving for intimacy, for a purpose, for love. They weren't perfect; they were flawed in ways that drove people away, but they knew what they desired at the heart of it all.

Now it seemed their flaws had drawn them together and planned on keeping them that way. Maybe their love for one another was explained by cosmic plan, but that didn't matter because what they felt for one another was real. All the things that had brought them closer together might have been in a plan written out in the stars, but to Levi that didn't mean that he'd fall in love with Eren. That happened of a volition wired in him to desire every piece, every breath, every glance of Eren. In Levi's mind, no one got to choose who they'd fall in love with but he knew if he had to pick, it would have been Eren in every possible universe, every galaxy, and in every reincarnation. It would _always_ be Eren.

Opening his eyes and withdrawing from Eren's head, he watched as the two shifters took shots at one another. Placing two fingers into his mouth, Levi whistled loudly drawing the wendigo back to him in the blink of an eye. He didn't expect the speed at which the beast was on him, teeth finding their way into his shoulder. All he could do for a moment was scream, but only for seeing the action. Eren had been right, he could barely feel his shoulder as the saliva worked through his blood system meaning he had to hurry. Ignoring the gnawing and tearing of his skin, the blood oozing down his body, he decided that was the last part of the binding already done so he just needed to tie their wrists and slice Eren's skin then his own.

Doing so, however, was easier said than done. Attempting to dodge the claws made for gouging out canals in his skin, Levi fought with his dizzying mind and blurring focus to hastily tie a poorly tied knot over their hands. Fighting the desire to close his eyes, Levi fumbled around clumsily for the hilt of the knife before realizing his grip strength was failing him. In the best attempt that he could manage, Levi blindly slashed down the sides of their wrists. Successfully getting Eren's blood into his wound below it and it was in that moment he knew he had to speak, prove to themselves that what was happening wasn't just to save his life, wasn't just something he planned on writing off. As he began to speak he had to do so over the shrieks of pain as the wendigo collapsed to it's side, yanking Levi to the dirt with it.

"I know what happened, Eren," Levi offered as he was forced to watch the body of the wendigo scratching and tearing at it's body "and it was your fault. It wasn't like you knew though, about the bind, but you do now and you **aren't** a monster! You feel so much pain for all the horrible things you've done under this control, and I'm **not** about to let it take something else from you! I don't care who knows it, Eren, I love you! I'm not going to watch you say you shouldn't be alive! I refuse to sit by and let you kill yourself like this! I know you thought about this! You didn't know if my feelings for you were real, or something I was simply starved of, but I'm telling you right now that I'm binding my fucking soul to yours whether you like it or not!! You're going to accept this, accept me, and I swear to your higher powers I will **not** take another second of you thinking that you'd be better off dead to everyone. If you died, Eren, my family and yours would mourn us both. Is that what you want?! Don't you love me too?! If so you better stop acting like a fucking child whose so down into the pit they can't see a way out. I'm right here! I'm offering you a hand and you need to take it! I love you, Eren!"

Disrupting his words was the sound of a vibrating snarl but not from Eren. Marco was slinking around the sight, watching closely as Eren hacked and slashed away at the flesh on his bones. Levi felt a wave of uncertainty washing over him.....or maybe it was nausea. Flesh hung off, revealed bones in strips of crudely torn claw marks, the leathery ashen grey skin was returning with trace pigments of color, and it was then he heard the sound of crunching. Watching the crumpled, bloodied form contort and writhe in agony as the beast began to devour it's own skin made Levi wish to hurl for the umpteenth time in who knew how long. It was more than sickening to view, but for some reason he couldn't look away. Only when parts of the beast returned to Eren's form did he allow himself a breath of relief. Unfortunately, the ordeal had long taken it's toll on the blood loss dizzied, physically exerted, mentally drained, and emotionally fragile Levi.

His consciousness faded quickly and before he could think of the possibility of a botched binding all things faded around him. Thankfully, he awoke when he felt the rough scrape of course, wet sandpaper on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, vision still hazy, he made out a bronze eye and black furred scales. He smiled and nodded as Marco's shifted form had presided over them, watching, protecting, ensuring their safety while in the shifter's woods. What he caught as the large beast lay at his side was the blood matted into the fur on his face. As he came to a bit more, he came to notice Marco's right eye was shut and blood was stemming down the large maw. Unconsciously, he reached out a hand to the face and was a bit surprised when his skin was met with the damp, slick furred scales beneath it. He'd gotten hurt as he made sure they didn't. Marco had drawn Eren away from him as he'd explored his mind and kept him at bay. They both owed a debt greater than they could ever repay to Marco.

Turning to his side, Levi caught the sight of a form curled into the fetal position. His binding had been broken during the time he was unconscious and it was then the massive burning and pain shot through his left shoulder and right hip. Wincing as he tried to move it, Levi let out a pained hiss through his clenched jaw. Attempting to get Eren's hoodie off him so he could drape it over Eren's naked, hunched form was harder than it looked. Through his pain he managed and draped his injured arm over his midsection. It appeared he was out cold. He began to wonder if he'd messed something up but then he thought and knew if he had botched it, he'd be dead; they both would be. Marco rose and carefully padded over to where Eren lay. For a moment, he assumed Eren was going to get a wake up like he had but he should have known better.

Thwacking Eren's face with the end of his tail, Eren suddenly sprang up "Jesus Christ!" Placing a hand to his head as he stared at Marco's shifted form, Eren groaned "Uggghhh, _Marco_.....what....where---"

Eren had no time to ask any questions before Levi slung himself to him, ignoring his pain "Thank god you're okay!"

Immediately, Eren's eyes rounded "Levi.... _you_...did you?"

"Bind my life to yours?" Levi asked, still a bit groggy himself. "Yeah, Eren, I told you I wasn't ever going to leave you. No matter what you did or said or thought, I wasn't going anywhere, I'm not going anywhere."

Stained fingertips placing themselves at the dirtied, bloodied skin of Levi's shoulder Eren glanced away "I.....I'm-- Levi..."

Grabbing his hand, Levi smiled softly "It's okay. It wasn't _you._ I saw everything, heard everything, and I'm still here. Why in the **hell** would you even doubt me if you knew since the first kiss I was going to be the one who'd bring this curse on you?"

Eren swallowed hard "Levi, I just wanted a way out. At first, I found you and agreed to help you, because I knew you'd set this off and no smart man would bind himself to a wendigo for life. You'd walk out of it, not a believer in destiny, and I'd no longer be a burden on my family or society. It'd end without my having to end it myself."

At his admission another smack came from Marco's tail and Levi chuckled "Haha, even Marco knows that was a shitty thing to think. I know it changed halfway through, and you are in love with me. I heard it. I _feel_ it. Eren, I love you and nothing can stop that."

"I still hurt you so badly, Levi, and not even once. I could still see what was happening," he admitted with a shaky, cracking voice. "I saw you scream. I saw you bleed and fight. I saw what happened to Marco. I can't even do anything about it. I hurt Marco and I hurt you. How can I say I deserve to do _anything_ when all I do is hurt people?!"

Levi attempted to place an arm around him "Because I say you do. I love you. I'm not letting you do this to yourself again. You're not a helpless child. I'm here to help you, to shoulder this burden with you, to be here for you when you need me to be. You _can't_ be strong all the time, Eren. At some point you have to fall and pick yourself up again. It's how we get stronger. You aren't you when the wendigo shifts. We all know that."

"How'd you even know?" Eren asked before sighing "And I know I can't be.....but I _wanted_ to be for you. You had so much going on I needed to be strong for you."

"No, you didn't," Levi retorted quickly "you don't need to be _anything_ for me but yourself. We drove hours to your aunt's place. You were right, she's absolutely insane without being institutionalized, but she told me the basics of what I needed to do. For what it's worth, Eren, I'm sorry to do this if it wasn't what you wanted, but I wasn't just going to let you die. How could I be expected to let the man I love die? I knew it wouldn't ever be anyone else for me. In a million lifetimes with a million other choices I'd still always choose you, Eren, no matter how hardheaded you can be."

Eren's eyes met Levi's as he placed a hand to his cheek "How could I ask for anything else than to be with you for the rest of my life? I love you, Levi, and the same holds true for me. No matter what happens you and I will be forever twined together, but that sounds like the best thing to ever happen to me." Levi waited no time before leaning in to steal Eren's lips. The blood on them didn't matter to him. Nothing else aside from Eren's warm touch and tender kiss mattered to him in that instant. When a low rumbling meow sounded, Levi retracted from the kiss and nodded.

"We need to get Marco to a hospital," Levi stated as Eren began to pull on his hoodie.

"And you too," Eren replied softly as he looked away from the wounds on Levi's body. Marco slinked off into the thickets as Eren got shakily to his feet. Levi would have liked to help but the wound on his hip made for a slight limp that required him to lean into Eren. Gladly taking the brunt of his weight, Eren shuffled out to the edge of the woods which he seemed to know rather well. Perhaps he knew it from the two days of roaming inside it. but Levi decided to brush that off and focus on the fact that Eren needed to be dressed. Once they reached the edge of the forest and stepped out to see dawn breaking, Levi began to wonder just how long they'd been out of it.

Patiently waiting all night, Armin, Mikasa, Farlan, Isabel, and Jean stood at the top of the hill. Instead of waiting for them to reach the top, however, they all began to run towards them. Marco shifted inside the woods and came limping out of the woods placing a hand atop Eren's head. Just turning to see him, Levi felt a knot tie itself in his stomach and he knew Eren was going to beat himself into the ground for the wounds showing themselves across Marco's body. Levi recalled the two of them trading blows, standing toe-to-toe with one another, but due to Marco's panther's fur and scale color he hadn't seen just how much damage he'd taken. His right eye was shut but the edge of his eyelid was split and a long laceration stretched from above his eyebrow down to about an inch below his eye. Another obvious injury was the slash down his chest as he'd refused to put on his shirt.

He'd handed it to Eren who thankfully pulled it on as Mikasa was the first to reach him, handing him a pair of sweats. He gratefully turned to shimmy into them and turned back to see the crowd of people growing larger. Farlan and Isabel immediately wrapped their way around Levi but paid no heed of his wounds. The moment Levi let out a small yelp they released him and noticed the blood then covering their clothes. Looks of distress formed on all the faces around them so Marco found it necessary to attempt to diffuse the tension having been the only one to see it all.

"Aww, c'mon, baby," he cooed towards Jean, attempting to correct his horrified features, "I'm gonna look pretty rad with these battle scars."

Jean smacked him in the chest "Dude! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! First, you don't tell me you're off going across the country and then you come back to me _hurt?!_ Marco, you're supposed to be the smart one and _I'm_ supposed to be the reckless one!"

"Wires get crossed sometimes," he answered as Jean hugged him tightly "but they have worse injuries than I do. The bind was obviously successful, but they need medical treatment."

"I _guess_ I could get used to an eyepatch," Jean mumbled to Marco "they are pretty sexy."

Levi laughed "Haha, Jean could you please wait to flirt until I'm not bleeding out? Thanks."

Farlan looked to Eren, stepping up to him "If anything you've done to him---"

"Please stop," Levi droned "if you threaten to kill him you'll kill me too. Our lives are bound to each other so, please, refrain from killing him. That thing in there wasn't Eren. It was something that is a part of him but his mind isn't in the equation. Now, maybe a hospital, please?"

Eren nodded "Yeah, c'mon, I seem to have some panther scratches I need to get looked at too. Looks like our nights are going to be spent in a hospital room, babe. I promise I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you."

Leaning into him as they began their walk to the parking lot, Levi sighed contentedly "You better. After this I expect I'll have some nice scars from you, so making up for permanently marking my body is beyond necessary. Hospital bed or not, you're screwed for _eternity."_

"Sounds like a good eternity to me," Eren offered as he wrapped his arm carefully around his waist "I love you. I said it once, I'll say it again a thousand times. Thank you for saving me from myself."

Giving his hand a soft squeeze before climbing into the back of the car, Levi gave him the best smile he could manage "As many times as you say it I'll know you mean it, because as much as I've changed you, Eren, you've changed me. I'll stay by your side as long as I live. Being bound to you wasn't a choice I saw coming, but when it was time to make it, I'd have chosen nothing else because I love you too."

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Eren hummed "As will I. My curses shackled me at birth, and I knew I'd never find my happy ending. I didn't _deserve_ one. Now, I still wear shackles, but they aren't ones I wish to ever have released. My happy ending is _now._ For as long as I'm to live I want your love to hold onto me, smother me in it, drown me in it, so long as you're at my side. I'm more than bound to you by fate, by the stars, by destiny; I'm bound to you because loving you is second nature, loving you is like breathing; effortless and I hope it never stops. For the rest of my days, my heart, my soul, my life is yours. Now _smile,_ Beautiful, and look there: that out there is the sunrise on the first day of the rest of our lives together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another curtain falls on another work. I hope to see you on other stories of mine, or just reading on anyone's stories. Thank you all for your continued support. I can't wait to bring you more stories in 2018. I love you all!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠ AKA K. A. Theirin.


End file.
